After All
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Sequel to We Are Talking About This... Everything is going smoothly for Piper and Alex but will it stay that way? A Piper and Alex story
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well here you have it the first chapter of the much wanted sequel to "We Are Talking About This" I am so glad you all loved the last story that you wanted a sequel. I am happy to give one to you, and I hope it is just as good. Thank you all for the reviews and I looked forward from hearing from you all and even new comers. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Eight months have passed since Alex proposed to Piper, and the only thing they decided on so far was that Sofia was the flower girl, Finn was the ring bearer, Alex claimed Nicky to be her best man but in this case best woman, Polly would be Piper's maid of honor and Neri, Lorna, and Taystee would be her bride maids. They also had another thing already picked out where the wedding would take place and when, Piper and Alex both wanted a summer wedding so they picked July 27th to be their date. Carol Chapman also told them that she would be paying for the whole wedding, no questions about it and that Piper's aunt would love to have the wedding at her house in Connecticut, it would be outdoors so Piper and Alex both loved the idea. But other than those small details being already decided they had nothing, they had no wedding song picked out, they had no wedding colors they had nothing.

Alex just pulled in the driveway in her car Piper had gotten her for her birthday, she loved it and she loved Piper for getting it for her. She noticed Piper was home but the mail had not been bought in the house yet, she stepped out of the car grabbed her work bag and coffee mug and walked over to the mail box. "Jesus Christ how about you just rip the mail up and throw it in there" Alex mumbled when she saw the mail man had just shoved everything in the box. Alex pulled the mail out and walked inside without looking at it. "Pipes I'm home" Alex shouted when she walked in the door and into the kitchen. She put her bag and mug down and began to sort through the mail "Jesus Piper Charlotte Chapman get over here" Alex shouted like she was shouting at a child for doing something wrong.

"What's up babe, how was work?" Piper said cheerfully when she entered the kitchen and Alex held up four magazines "Oh" Piper mumbled.

"Yeah oh, Jesus Pipes how many do you need you already have about thirty." Alex told her, and she was right Piper had ordered just about every bridal or wedding magazine out there and they were now all spread out throughout the house.

"I just like to keep my options open" Piper told her causally.

"Open? At this rate Piper I'm starting to think you want to get married eight times like Elizabeth Taylor, and if that's the case then you are marrying me eight times." Alex told her and Piper smiled.

"You want to marry me eight times?" Piper said with a smile

"Yes but don't change the subject, why do you really need all these?" Alex asked while she flipped through one of the magazines in her hand.

"Because I want our day to be perfect" Piper told her sweetly

Alex put the magazines down and pulled Piper into her arms and looked her deep in the eye "And it will be perfect Piper, because it will be me and you. Why do you need some magazine to telling you how to make your wedding perfect?" Alex asked her.

"I don't, I just like to know what is out there Al, I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl, what girl doesn't?" Piper asked her and Alex pointed at herself "Okay well you clearly had no imagination." Piper joked.

Alex hit her softly "Yeah I had better things to do, but can you at least clean it up a bit, I feel like I am back at Litchfield listening to Morello go on and on about her wedding" Alex said with a smirk.

Later on that evening Piper and Sofia were sitting on the couch watching the snow fall outside while Alex was lighting a fire. "Mom?" Sofia asked

"Yes baby?" Piper replied

"Can I put on my dress?" Sofia asked sweetly and looked up at Piper with a look that Piper just couldn't say no to but had to.

"No Baby, you can't wear it until the wedding. We don't want it to get ruined do we?" Piper asked and Alex smiled at herself while she listened to her fiancée and daughter talk about this wedding, sometimes they felt like Sofia was more excited about the wedding than they were.

"No, but mom?" Sofia asked and Piper nodded her head "Since no one is going to be walking down the aisle with me, can I choose someone?" Sofia asked and Alex turned her head.

"Like who?" Alex asked.

"MILAH" Sofia shouted and Piper and Alex giggled

"You want Milah to walk down with you?" Piper asked with a smile and speaking of the devil Milah jumped on the couch with them.

Sofia nodded her head "Yes, I can put flowers on her collar." Sofia said with a huge grin and Milah licked her face.

"Okay she can" Piper told her daughter, while she pictured the cute sight in her mind.

The trio was curled up on the couch together when Alex bought the sleeping Sofia upstairs and tucked her in, when she came back down stairs that is when she saw Piper reading one of the bridal magazines "Hey babe whatcha got there?" Alex playfully teased.

"Al we need a wedding song." Piper told her bluntly and got up to get her laptop. Alex opened her arms and Piper cuddled close while she typed in Youtube in Google Chrome.

"So we are choosing wedding songs, I had other things in mind" Alex whispered in her ear while she placed a soft kiss on Piper's neck.

"Alex stop, I told you no sex until our wedding night." Piper told her while she pulled away.

"Ugh who made that stupid rule anyway and you said that not me" Alex whined

Piper turned and looked Alex in the eye "You remember how our first time was in Litchfield, how magical it was, how magical it was when you got out of Litchfield, and when you got home from rehab don't you want it to be like that on our big night?" Piper asked

"Babe, our sex is always magical." Alex said with a wink

"I am serious" Piper told her sternly

"Okay fine, but the last time we went that long was because we broke up and we couldn't see each other, not because you decided to cut me off" Alex told her with a pout on her face.

"I was right I am marrying a five-year old, great I am going to prison…Again" Piper joked with her "Now we are choosing a wedding song." Piper told her.

An hour later and too many bloody songs to count Alex was getting annoyed, Piper typed in another song and hit play. "Seriously Piper" Alex told her when the song ended

"What that is a big LGBT Song these days, "My love, my love, she keeps me warm" Piper singed.

"No, I am not having some cliché song" Alex told her.

"Fine then you find one." Piper told her and pushed the laptop on to her lap. Alex typed in a song and saw a smile light up on Piper's face.

"Yes?" Alex asked

"Maybe" Piper told her and wrote down "_I Just Call You Mine_" By Martina Mcbride down in the notebook and put it back down beside her.

Piper took the laptop and typed in "_You Are the Love of My Life_" by Sammy Kershaw and Alex stopped her "No that is way too original." Alex told her.

"Fine then how about Shania Twain "_You're Still the One_"?" Piper asked and Alex took the notebook and wrote it down.

Piper typed in another song and Alex busted out laughing "No I am not dancing our wedding song to Jessica Simpson" Alex said trying to control her laughter.

"I was just making sure you were paying attention" Piper laughed. "But seriously Al, this shouldn't be this hard" Piper told her seriously.

Alex sat there for a few thinking and then took the laptop "I got it" Alex told her and typed in the song and pressed play. "It fits us Piper, the lyrics everything." Alex told her

Piper looked at her and smiled "See I told you inevitable" Piper told her and kissed Alex softly.

The months seemed to be flying faster and faster for Alex and Piper the wedding was 3 months out and they felt like it was just February and they were celebrating their daughter's sixth birthday but now it was April and they still didn't have a wedding color scheme picked out. "Hey Al" Piper yelled from the back porch one afternoon.

"Yea?" Alex yelled back from the kitchen where she was making iced tea with lemonade

"Want taupe to be our wedding color" Piper yelled back with a chuckle.

Alex stopped what she was doing and walked over to the sliding glass door "You have got to be kidding, please tell me you are kidding" Alex asked her and Piper didn't say anything. "You want that hideous color of our prison uniforms to be our wedding color?" Alex asked and Piper smiled "I can't even look at you right now" Alex joked with her.

"I was kidding, but it would make sense that is what we were wearing when we saw each other again." Piper said with a smile

"Actually you were wearing orange" Alex said with a smirk.

"Well I was joking, I thought I would go with blue. I know it is your favorite color" Piper told her and Alex sat down beside her

"What color Blue Piper that doesn't help since there are about a million shades" Alex told her

"There are actually only 52, but I am sure that is close enough to a million." Piper joked and Alex sent her a look "But no, I already have that figured out too, I want the wedding color to be the color blue your hair was when we met." Piper told her with a smile

"Pipes are you serious?" Alex asked her

"Yes that is when I first saw you and fell in love." Piper told her and bought her in for a kiss. "Is that okay with you?" Piper asked

"Perfect" Alex smiled against Piper's lips then kissed her.

The wedding was now a month away the rings had come in and Polly was holding on to them for safe keeping, Alex and Piper both decided instead of having two separate bridal showers they had a joined one and had it in the backyard as just a family picnic. Everyone was there who could be there, Taystee and Poussey who just for released from Litchfield were teaching Sofia how to rap which was very funny to watch. Nicky was trying to convince Alex and Piper to have a bachelorette party but neither woman wanted one, so Nicky settled on just taking both women out for drinks one night before the wedding.

"The rings are gorgeous" Polly told Piper in the kitchen

"POLLY! You looked at them" Piper snapped at her friend

"I am sorry I couldn't resist" Polly told her friend with a smile and Piper just let out a laugh

"Yeah how come I am not surprised?" Piper asked her

"Because I am your best friend and you knew I would look." Polly told her

"Yeah that will do" Piper teased while she handed her friend the platter of meat to bring out to Pete.

The day had come the wedding was a day out, everyone headed down to Connecticut to Piper's aunts house, except for Nicky and Lorna they would be heading down later in the evening. Polly did the honors of keeping Alex and Piper away from each other, Alex called it bullshit on being bad luck but she still listened to Polly and stayed away.

"I can't wait for the look on their faces" Nicky told Lorna excitedly while they got in the car and waited for the okay to leave.

"Me either, it will be the best wedding gift ever" Lorna told her while Nicky pulled out of the parking lot and followed the car in front of her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is Chapter 1, hope you all liked it and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I just couldn't help myself, I saw how I pictured the wedding and had to add the chapter tonight. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the already reviews and followers. Once again I do not own any of these Characters.**

**Also song lyrics are italics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Nicky followed the van in front of her all the way to Connecticut, not one but Polly knew what her and Lorna did and Polly thought it was so sweet and that Alex and Piper would love it. Nicky and Lorna had drove up to Litchfield after Alex had proposed and talked to Susan Fischer and they were able to make a deal so that Red, Suzanne (Crazy eyes), Sophia, Miss Claudette, Yoga Jones, Watson, and even Sister Ingalls could come just as long as Fischer, Bell, and O'Neil were there to keep an eye on them. Susan even went out of her way to get nice outfits for them, Nicky was shocked that it had worked but was so happy that it did.

Piper and Alex both were restless the whole night; they hated sleeping apart and cursed Polly for her silly superstitions. Moring came very slow; Sofia loved all the attention she was getting from people helping her with her hair, to putting on her dress. Polly was back and forth between Alex and Piper when Alex just told her to stay with Piper because she had everything under control.

"Are you sure you and dad will be civil?" Piper asked her mother out of the blue while she was getting ready

"Darling how many times are you going to ask me that? I told you from day one when you told me you were inviting him I would be." Carol told her daughter.

"What about with his girlfriend?" Piper asked

"That slut is coming?" Carol cringed

"Mom" Piper groaned

"Sorry, don't worry this is your day I will behave." Carol told her daughter with a smile.

Piper had an odd relationship with her father, but she knew that she wanted him to walk her down the aisle to her awaiting soon to be wife. Bill Chapman lived in California with his younger blonde girlfriend Stacey, Piper and Bill didn't see each other often but talked on occasion. Piper just prayed everything went as planned.

Alex and Piper both chose to wear simple but elegant strapless long white dresses, they decided against the veils since they both thought they would get in the way, Piper stood there looking at herself in the full length mirror while Polly put on her shoes "You okay?" Polly asked

"Just happy, and have butterflies." Piper smiled down at her

Polly stood up and wrapped her arms around Piper careful not wrinkle her dress "You look gorgeous and don't worry they will pass I had them too." Polly told her while she gave Piper a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile in the converted barn outside on Piper's aunt's house Alex was looking at herself in the mirror. She was already set to go and couldn't wait to see Piper. She walked over to her jewelry box and picked up the ring her mother had given her and slipped it on her right ring finger "Wish you were here mom" Alex whispered before she heard a knock on the door. Alex cleared her throat before she told whoever it was to come in.

"I figured you would need someone to walk you down the aisle" Came a think Russian filled accent from behind her.

"RED" Alex gasped and she turned her head so fast she almost broke it.

"Know any other Russian ladies?" Red asked with a chuckle standing there in a simple black dress.

"wha..How?" Alex asked

"I have my ways" Red joked while Alex walked over to her and gave her a big hug not even caring about her dress.

"You didn't escape did you?" Alex joked while she hugged her.

"No dear, careful though you will wrinkle your dress." Red told her while she pushed her back slowly. "I am so happy for you and Piper, and I am so glad to be here." Red told her

"I am glad you are here too" Alex said while she whipped the tears from her eyes, careful not to smudge her make up.

Piper was alone now in the room, when she heard the bedroom door open "You look gorgeous" Bill Chapman told his daughter.

"Thanks daddy" Piper smiled back at him in the mirror.

"I can't believe I am giving away my baby girl today, I am so happy for you and Alex." He told her while he took her hand.

"Thank you, I am glad we have your blessing" Piper told him with a smile

"Well you ready to go begin the next chapter of your life?" Bill asked and Piper nodded her head with a smile "Then let's go see your wife." He added while he lead her out the door.

A white aisle laid on the ground between two section of chairs, for July the weather was close to perfect as it could be, the guests were all seated when they heard the music start to play. Every one turned their head to see Chase and Mitchel Alex's brides men walk arm in arm down the aisle in tux and they stood off to the left hand side. Next came Nicky to walk down the aisle in blue shirt to match the wedding colors with a black skirt when she reached the end she stood to the left side as well. When Nicky, Chase, and Mitchel were all in place the music changed to "Marry Me" The duet version of Train and Martina Mcbride. All the guests smiled when they saw Red walk Alex down the aisle. and Alex smiled when she saw all her Litchfield friends sitting there watching "I forgot to tell you, but you are beautiful" Red leaned over to whisper in Alex's ear. Alex smiled in return, not able to trust her voice.

When they reached the end Nicky whispered "Your welcome" with a smile and Alex knew what she was talking about and mouthed a thank you before she turned to look at the beginning of the aisle. The music switched back and Alex watched Lorna, Neri, and Taystee walk the aisle in a row. When they reached the end the stood off to the right hand side and turned to watch Polly walk down the aisle, she smiled at Alex when she reached the end and turned to watch her son Finn walk down the aisle and then Alex felt her heart melt when she saw her little girl and Milah. The little girl waved at her mommy and then took her place to watch her mother come next. The music switched back to "Marry Me" and Alex got tears in her eyes when she saw Piper start to walk down arm in arm with her mother and father.

Piper gasped when she saw the love of her life standing there looking beautiful and standing with no other than Red. That is when Piper spotted everyone else from Litchfield including some of the CO's and she just smiled. When she reached the end she looked over at Sister Ingalls and mouthed for her to join the pastor and she did as the music died.

"Who gives these two beautiful women away?" The pastor asked

"I do" Red, Bill and carol Chapman answered. Red turned to kiss Alex on the cheek and then sat down. Piper each gave both her parents a kiss before they too sat down.

Alex and Piper mouthed hello to each other before the pastor continued "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives, both women have chosen to write their own vows but before then I need to ask is there anybody who objects to this joining? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor asked the guests and nobody said a word. "Good, then Alex you may begin." The pastor told her and Alex and Piper turned to look at each other.

Alex took Piper's hand and then begun "Piper Charlotte Chapman, you do not know how happy you have made me by saying yes to be my wife. I know we have had our ups and downs, we may be weak at times but together we will be stronger than a rock. We have traveled many roads together and apart but no matter what the road always bought me back to you. I promise from this day forward there will be no more secrets between us, I promise when you are weak I will be strong, when you are sick I will be there to nurse you back to health. We will never be apart, I am yours forever. I heart you" Alex told her with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Piper whipped her eyes and smiled at Alex and began to say her own vows "Alexandra Marie vause, I have loved you since the first day I saw you. You were different from anyone I had ever known before and I knew from that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love watching our family grow together and coming home each day to your arms I know there is no other place I rather be. We have been through thick and thin but together we made it through. And whatever the future holds for us, I promise I will never give up on you, I will never leave no matter how rough it gets. Just like now we fight the storm together. You are inevitable to me and I heart you too forever and ever" Piper told her with a smile as she watched Alex's eyes fill with tears to match her own.

The pastor took the rings from Finn "These rings are a symbol of your love, Alexandra Vause please repeat after me I Alexandra Marie Vause give you Piper Chapman this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you, and let it be a reminder that I will always be by your side for now and forever." The pastor told her and Alex did and slipped the diamond wedding band. on Piper's finger.

The pastor looked at Piper "Piper Chapman please repeat after me I Piper Charlotte Chapman give you Alexandra Vause this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you, and let it be a reminder that I will always be by your side for now and forever." The pastor told her and Piper did and she too slipped the matching diamond wedding band on Alex's finger.

The pastor knew that sister Ingalls must be someone special to Alex and Piper so he let her do the honors "I hear by pronounce you wife and wife, Alex and Piper you may now kiss your bride" Sister Ingalls told them and Alex grabbed Piper and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss like she would never be able to kiss her again.

"I love you" Alex and Piper both whispered against their lips while everyone clapped and cheered.

"Family and friends I present to you for the first time ever Mrs. And Mrs. Alexandra Vause." Sister Ingalls announced with a huge smile and Piper and Alex walked happily up the aisle in front of their family and friends.

The photographer took pretty much all the guests off to have the photos taken since Piper and Alex insisted that their Litchfield friends join the pictures. When the pictures were done the DJ began to introduce the wedding party.

"Ladies and gentlemen May I please announce to you the brides men "Chase Springfield and Mitchel Shelton." The DJ announced and the guests clapped while Chase and Mitchel ran into the tent covered area and onto the dance floor to form a line.

"Next up our fabulous best women Nicky Nichols" The DJ announced

"THE TWO NOT LESBIANS FINALLY GOT MARRIED!" Nicky yelled while she ran in with two thumbs up and stood next to Mitchel, while everyone clapped and laughed.

"Next up make some noise for our lovely bride maids Taystee Washington, Neri Feldman, and Lorna Morello" The DJ announced and the three women came running in and stood next to Nicky.

"Please make some noise for our beautiful maid of honor and our bride best friend POLLY HARPER" The DJ said while Polly came running in smiling

"Up next we have our fabulous children on the wedding the ring bearer Finn Harper and the brides own daughter the flower girl Sofia Vause and of course Milah" The DJ yelled and the kids coming running in with a barking Milah. The kids joined the line while Pete took Milah.

"Now we have the lovely parents of the bride MR. Bill Chapman and Mrs. Carol Chapman" The DJ announced them in "Also we have a very special friend of the brides and I was told to call you RED" announced and Red joined the wedding party line.

"Please do me the honors for those who are not standing yet please stand and make some noise and give them a big round of applause MRS. AND MRS. ALEX VAUSE" The DJ yelled into his mic while Alex and Piper ran hand in hand onto the dance floor with the rest of their wedding party.

Every one cheered as they watched Alex take Piper into her arms and kissed her. "Now for the first time ever Alex and Piper will share their first dance as wife and wife." The DJ told everyone while he hit play and the room filled with the song "After All" By Peter Cetera and Cher.

"_Well, here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always brings me back to you_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_And after all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me_

_After all"_

Alex and Piper swayed to the music while occasionally giving each other a kiss. All the guests watched on with tears in their eyes.

"_When love is truly right (this time it's truly right)_

_It lives from year to year_

_It changes as it goes_

_Oh, and on the way it grows_

_But it never disappears_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_And after all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me_

_After all_

_Always just beyond my touch_

_You know I needed you so much_

_After all, what else is livin' for?_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_And after all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me_

_After all"_

When the song ended Alex pulled Piper even closer and whispered inevitable into her ear, while everyone clapped. While Piper walked Alex off the dance floor to sit with Red, while she walked over to her father.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you can now turn to look at the dance floor while Piper dances with her father to _"I Loved Her First"_

Bill chapman lead his daughter on to the floor and wrapped her in her arms.

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time"_

Alex watched as her wife danced with her father and smiled with tears in her eyes and she thought as to what that must feel like but would never know Red saw the tears in Alex's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. As Bill danced with his daughter near the end of the song he leaned down and whispered in Piper's ear "I love you, but I'm going to dance the end of the song with Alex." Bill told her and Piper's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and told her father how much she loved him.

Bill let go of his daughter and walked over to Alex and offered her his hand and she took it, and he led her out of to the dance floor.

"_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first"_

When the song ended Bill pulled Alex closer to her in a big hug and saw the tears in Alex's eyes "You take good care of my daughter, welcome to the family" He whispered in her ear and Alex nodded and said thank you sir.

Everyone clapped and Alex walked over to Piper and wrapped her in a huge hug "I love you so much" She whispered in ear.

After the food was served Polly took the mic into her hand while Pete tapped his wine glass with a fork and everyone became quiet and looked over at Polly. "Well as a maid of honor I was told I had to make a speech. Well even if I wasn't the maid of honor which who are we kidding we all knew I would be I would make a speech" Polly said and everyone laughed. "Piper and Alex I am so happy for you guys, Piper is my best friend a sister and when I found out she was being sent to prison well let's be honest Alex I hated you for taking my best friend away. But as time moved on I became to like you Alex, and moved on from what I use to call you" Polly told them looking at Piper and Alex and they both smiled at her. "Anyway, when Piper told me she was back with you I actually couldn't be more happier. Between everything that you two have been through you never stop making Piper happy. And that is all I can ask for in a best friend. So here is to the future and I love you both" Polly said with tears while she raised her wine glass.

Every clapped and Polly went over to hug both Alex and Piper "Thanks Polly" They both told her before they heard Nicky's voice fill the area.

"HEY NOT LESBIANS!" Nicky shouted and Piper and Alex shook their head "Okay well I guess I can't call you guys that anymore, well too bad I am. I'm not good at this whole speech thing, but I wanted to tell you I am so happy for you both and I am glad that our Litchfield family can be here to celebrate. Here's to whatever is to come, and Lorna this does not mean you can take Piper's place and start ordering every bridal magazine out there." Nicky said with a chuckle and everyone laughed.

Alex took Piper's hand and lead her out to the dance floor and took the mic from the DJ while he turned the slow music off. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Alex asked and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the brides. "Thank you, we just want to take a quick moment and thank each and every one of you for coming. Also a big thank you to Nicky and Lorna for finding a way to have our Litchfield family here as well, also thank you to Red for walking me down the aisle. You will never know how much that meant to me." Alex told her and Red nodded slowly. "But also we want to take a moment to recognize a very special person who could not be here tonight my mom. My mom was my best friend and I know she would be very proud and would love to be here with us today if she could be. My mom loved Piper, and I know that she is smiling down watching us." Alex told everyone before her voice started to crack.

"Just like my wife said we are so very happy you all could be here and have a great time now let's get this party started" Piper said cheerfully and everyone clapped and cheered.

Everyone was having a great time when Poussey went up to the DJ booth "Hey can you play Milkshake?" She asked him and he nodded while she took the Mic. "Well shit where are our white girls throwing it down?" Poussey shouted as the music started playing while everyone started laughing.

Alex pulled Piper onto the dance floor and they both started to dance just like they did back at Litchfield but this time there was no Healy or meth head to stop them. All the guests joined them on the dance floor and Piper and Alex both thought that it was the best day of their lives.

It was time for the cutting of the cake, Alex and Piper decided on a cannoli wedding cake, Alex called Sofia over and picked up her and placed her on her hip while Alex and Piper both wrapped a hand around the knife and pressed it into the cake and Piper put the piece on the plate and Alex grabbed it smudged it all over Piper's face before she leaned in and kissed her. All the guests cheered.

"Dandelion you should have known that was coming" Suzanne yelled and everyone laughed while Piper whipped the cake off her face and rubbed in onto Alex's and Alex leaned in to kiss Sofia to have her join in on the fun and the little girl giggled.

After the cake was served Suzanne, Sophia, Watson, Taystee, and Poussey walked over to the DJ booth and told him to turn off the music and he did. Taystee stood in the middle while she held the Mic between them and started to sing changing the words to fit the couple.

Can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way Alex kissed you

Alex fell in love when she saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Piper's got a smile that takes Alex to another planet

Every move Piper makes everything Piper says is right

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

All that I can say

Is now it's getting so much clearer

Nothing made sense until the time Alex and Piper saw each other's face

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down

Whenever they're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?

It must have been the way Piper kissed you

Fell in love when Piper saw you standing there

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale"

When the women were done Piper and Alex cheered and kissed each other soundly on the lips "Was that good enough for you Taylor Swift Mo Fo?" Watson joked and Piper smiled at her.

"You guys are amazing" Piper cheered.

The wedding went on way until 2AM, everyone was having such a great time they didn't want it to end. Piper and Alex said goodbye to their guests and thanked them for everything that they have done. When they walked out to the front of the house they saw a horse draw carriage and was in shock "That is for you darling, I know you always wanted one on at your wedding" Carol Chapman told her daughter and now daughter in law from behind them.

Piper gasped and turned and ran into her mother's arms "OH MY GOD MOTER" Piper shouted "Are you serious?" Piper asked.

Carol nodded "Yes, I am so happy for you both." She told them "Now get going enjoy your wedding night and enjoy your honeymoon." She told them and kissed them both goodbye.

Piper and Alex both got into the carriage and cuddled up close to each other and as the horse carriage started to pull away Nicky and Lorna were shouting "One of us" Juts like they had done in Litchfield which made Piper and Alex just smile as they waved goodbye.

"You ready to start our wedding night Mrs. Vause?" Alex whispered in a deep seductive voice into Piper's ear.

Piper turned her head and pulled Alex close to her "Yes I am Mrs. Vause" Piper whispered and kissed her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you go Chapter 2 and the wedding, hope you all liked it. Also i do not own any of the songs used in this chapter or story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I am so glad you liked the wedding. Well here is the wedding night ;) and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the hotel was a long but relaxing one, Piper and Alex stayed snuggled up close to each other as they looked up into the starlit sky. "Hey Pipes?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yes" Piper replied

"Tonight, when you were slow dancing with your father, did you tell him to dance with me?" Alex asked her in a whisper she loved that he did, but she wanted to know if it was Piper who told him to do it.

"No, he told me near the end that he loved me but he wanted to dance to the ending with you." Piper told her and Alex smiled "Al, you are family believe it or not. And we all love and care about. You are and forever will be family." Piper added and then pulled her in for a kiss.

The horse and carriage pulled up in front of the hotel and a baggage boy came and got their bags and bought them up to the hotel honeymoon suit. Alex and Piper both thanked and tipped him after they checked in and made their way up to their room. "So Al, where are we going for our honeymoon?" Piper asked with a huge smile, it was the one thing Piper didn't know, she let Alex in charge of arranging where they went and the suspense has been killing her ever since she told her.

Alex shook her head with a laugh "You are so impatient, you will find out tomorrow when we land." Alex told her while she placed a kiss on Piper's forehead "Until then Mrs. Vause, enjoy your wedding night." Alex whispered while she placed kisses on Piper's head, nose, cheeks, and finally lips.

The elevator doors opened and Alex took her wife's hand and walked them both to the door, Alex put the key card into the door and walked inside. When she noticed Piper didn't follow her in she turned around and saw her standing in the door way "Pipes?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I'm not walking in this door." Piper told her and Alex was just confused and then just thought the worst.

"Pipes? Is something wrong, do you regre.." Alex began to ask her and Piper quickly silenced her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, I am just not walking through this door, I believe there is something you need to do." Piper said with a smirk and Alex finally got the hint.

"Oh my God how could I have forgotten?" Alex said while she hit herself in the forehead with her hand slightly and walked over to Piper and scooped her up bridal style "To us my beautiful wife." Alex whispered in Piper's ear while she carried her into the room.

Once inside Piper pulled Alex in for a kiss before Alex placed her gently down on the ground "You know I was a bride too" Alex joked.

"Yes babe, but we both know you are stronger than I am." Piper told her while she walked over to the bottle of Champaign in the ice bucket and poured Alex and herself a glass. "To us" Piper said while she handed her the glass and they both took a sip.

Alex placed her glass down and grabbed Piper's and placed it next to hers while she pulled Piper close to her by her hips and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, Piper quickly got the hint and wrapped her own arms around Alex's neck while Alex rested her forehead against Piper's. "I can't believe Nicky and Lorna, I don't even want to know what Nicky did to allow that" Piper whispered.

"Knowing Nicky she just told Lorna to discuss how everything in life is based on _West Side Story _until they just couldn't take it anymore and had to tell them yes just to shut her up." Alex said with a smile and Piper laughed.

"Well however she did it, it was very sweet and the best wedding gift." Piper said with a smile and Alex agreed. "How about we get out of these dresses?" Piper asked in a low voice and Alex just jumped at the chance and Piper quickly held her hand up "No ripping, ruining, damaging the dresses in any way Mrs. Vause" Piper said quickly before she felt Alex's lips on hers.

Alex turned Piper in her arms and kissed across Piper's shoulder blades while she slowly pulled down the zipper to her dress and kissed every inch of skin that was slowly being reviled to her as if it was the first time she ever got to see, touch, and kiss it.

Piper reached down to where Alex's free hand was and interlocked it with her own while Alex kissed her. When the dress was unzipped Alex moved in front of Piper and helped her step out of the dress. "So beautiful" Alex whispered and Piper pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss much like the one Piper had done back in the Chapel at Litchfield and many times since then.

Alex wrapped her hands in Piper's hair and pulled her closer while Piper reached behind Alex to find the zipper to her own dress. She had some difficulty since she was distracted by Alex's kiss, but managed to find it and pull it down. From where Piper was standing she couldn't move the zipper any further so she broke the kiss and spun Alex in her arms and wrapped her arms around her waist while she kiss her neck and the skin that was showing on her back while she pulled the zipper down.

Both women stood there when they were out of their dresses just staring at each other with the look of love in their eyes mirroring each other. Finally they couldn't stand being apart from each other anymore and quickly ran into her each other and interlocked their lips in a deep passionate kiss. Alex and Piper's hands roamed over each other bodies not being able to get enough of each other. Alex began to kiss down Piper's jaw and onto her neck where she nibbled on it softly and Piper rewarded her with a deep moan.

Piper wrapped her hands in Alex's hair to hold her in place while Alex nibbled on occasion gently bit down onto Piper's neck. "When did you become such a vampire?" Piper half moaned out.

Alex placed a few more kisses and then kissed her way back up to Piper's lips "I just like marking what is mine" Alex whispered then kissed Piper passionately while she backed her up against the wall.

Piper moaned out when her back hit the wall, Alex broke the kiss and kissed down to her small but perfect chest and placed a kiss in between both breasts. "So perfect" Alex mumbled out while she kissed over to one of Piper's breasts and sucked it into her mouth.

"Al" Piper moaned not even being able to pronounce her whole name, she knew she was the one who said no sex before marriage but god knows why she did. She missed this but most of all she missed Alex.

Alex smiled into Piper's breast when she received the moan, and gently bit down on Piper's nipples before she started to chuckle lightly. "Alex what the hell?" Piper asked totally lost as to what the hell was so funny.

Alex pulled back with a huge ass smile on her face just chuckling to herself "Well since you are my wife I believe I must tell you how much I love yo titties" Alex said with a smirk and Piper smiled.

"Please tell me you did not just say that" Piper said with a smile and Alex just grinned "I cannot believe you just thought of Suzanne right now." Piper laughed

"I'm sorry Pipes; it just popped in my head with you being my wife and all." Alex told her trying to control her laughter.

"Whatever you say Dandelion" Piper said with a smile.

"Hey that is you" Alex laughed back at her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Now where was I?" Alex playfully asked as she began to kiss her way back down to Piper's breasts.

"You sure you can handle that? Don't want you getting all flustered by thinking of Suzanne" Piper teased which earned her a soft hit from Alex before she took her breast into her mouth and Piper moaned.

After a while Alex switched breasts and bought her hand up to knead the one she just left, Piper moaned and held onto Alex's head with one while she interlocked her other hand with the one Alex had on her breast.

After what seemed like years of paying attention to her breasts Alex slowly began to kiss down Piper's stomach, hips, and legs but ignoring the one place Piper want her most. "Please Al, no teasing I need you. Don't you think we waited long enough?" Piper asked.

Alex was kissing Piper's hips when she looked up at her with a smirk "And whose fault is that?"

"Mine babe, I am sorry I made us wait. Please just touch me" Piper begged and Alex slowly began to stand up and pulled Piper's thong slowly down her legs. When Piper was distracted she quickly picked Piper up, she made sure Piper's back stayed connected with the wall the entire time while she lifted her higher and higher until Piper's legs were resting comfortably on Alex's shoulder and her face was in front of Piper's center.

"I missed you" Alex moaned into Piper's thighs while she kissed them "Are you comfortable?" Alex asked and Piper just moaned in encouragement. "Good then hold on tight and enjoy the ride" Alex winked up at Piper and quickly licked Piper's pussy.

"Oh my god Alex" Piper moaned out while she laid her hands flat against the wall behind her. Alex took her time with Piper; she wanted to enjoy this moment but most of all she wanted to savor it. When she thought Piper was at the point of not being able to take the slow treatment any longer she quickly picked up the pace. "Alex yes" Piper quickly moaned out to let her wife know that she need to keep doing what she was doing.

Alex moaned against Piper which sent vibrations into Piper's body and Piper loved it. She felt Alex's nails digging into her thighs but she didn't seem to care she just wanted more. "Alex more baby please" Piper begged and Alex gave her what she needed, she thrusted her tongue inside Piper as deep as she could reach and Piper rewarded her with a deep moan.

Piper felt like she was on the breaking point and she didn't know how much longer she could last. "Alex please, so close" Piper moaned loudly and Alex did what she knew she wife loved she gently bit down on Piper's clit. That was all it took for Piper to be sent over the edge "Oh god yes Alex baby" Piper yelled while she came but Alex wasn't done yet she continued to lick and made her wife come quickly for a second time and then a third.

After the third Piper had enough "Please Al, I just I want to touch you" Piper panted out. Even though Alex didn't want to stop she gave into what her wife wanted and gently took her off her shoulders and placed her on the ground where she greeted her with a deep passionate kiss. While the two women were fighting for dominance Piper gently walked them both backwards to the bed and pushed Alex back without breaking the kiss.

Alex broke the kiss and moved up on the bed and Piper watched her like a tiger stalks its prey. "See something you like?" Alex asked with a wink

"Yes I do very much" Piper whispered before she kissed up Alex's body.

"Hi" Alex whispered when Piper reached her face and pulled her in for a kiss, no matter if it was their first kiss or their hundredth she just couldn't get enough of the feeling of kissing Piper.

"Hi yourself gorgeous" Piper whispered and kissed Alex's jaw, neck, and then slowly up to her ear to whisper in it. "I missed the feeling of you, I missed the taste of you, but most of all I missed you"

Alex moaned out while she listened to Piper, in all honestly she wasn't even sure if she even heard her because all she felt was Piper's hot breath hitting her ear and sent tingles through her body. Piper ended her little speech by a kiss on Alex's ear and kissed down to her chest, even though her breasts were larger than Piper's she never felt self-conscious around Alex because she loved Alex's chest. She loved how they felt in her hand, how they felt in her mouth, but they also made the most perfect pillow Piper has ever had.

Piper took one of Alex's breasts into her mouth and Alex let out a moan but then Piper quickly pulled away and looked up at Alex "By the way I love yo titties too" Piper teased with a smile.

"Show me how much" Alex whispered and Piper granted Alex her wish and took Alex's breast back into her mouth.

While Piper was sucking and teasing Alex's breasts, she slowly started to move one hand down her body, she ran circles with her fingers against Alex's hips and then slowly began to make them on the inside of Alex's thighs.

"Babe, please" Alex begged, she wasn't one to beg but Piper did cut her off for 14 months because of her silly no sex before marriage rule.

Piper stopped sucking on Alex's breast and licked up Alex's neck to her lips, gave her a quick peck and then pulled back. "Did you want something dear?" Piper teased with a smirk.

Alex wrapped her hands in Piper's blonde locks and pulled her close "You know damn well I do" Alex growled while she pulled Piper in for another kiss.

Piper quickly broke the kiss thought and kissed down Alex's body to her thighs where she nibbled the inside of them. Alex once again wrapped her hands in Piper's hair "Please baby please" Alex begged she didn't know how much more of this teasing she could take and Piper finally gave in and licked her wife while Alex moaned out.

Piper sucked Alex's clit between her teeth while she teased Alex's entrance with her fingertips. "Mmm Pipes" Alex moaned while she wrapped her fingers more tightly in Piper's hair.

While Piper licked Alex's clit she thrusted one finger inside Alex gently, then another one while Alex let out a deep moan. As much as Piper loved being between Alex's legs she also wanted to look deep in her eyes while she came, so without stopping her thrusts she slowly kissed up Alex's body.

Piper quickened the pace of her finger while she placed kisses across Alex's collarbone, then jaw, and then finally placed a quick kiss on her Alex's lips. "Mmm babe you feel so good, I missed you" Alex moaned against Piper's lips.

"I missed you too baby, I love you." Piper told her while she added another finger and thrusted a little faster. Alex moaned and closed her eyes, Piper could tell she was close and she wanted to look deep in her eyes while her wife came. "Babe, babe look at me" Piper whispered and Alex complied. "I want to watch you come." Piper added and Alex nodded.

After a couple more thrusts Piper felt her wife tighten around her and Alex finally came moaning Pipers name. Piper rested her forehead against Alex's for a bit while she let her wife catch her breath before she pulled her fingers out of her and bought them up to her mouth and sucked them clean. "God I love when you do that" Alex moaned while she watched her.

"I know you do, but I love doing it more" Piper told her with a wink before she kissed Alex lazily so she could taste herself on her tongue. Piper pulled back from the kiss "I'm not done with you yet" Piper told her with a giggle.

"Good because neither am I" Alex told her while she flipped Piper onto her back.

After several hours of their lovemaking the newlyweds laid wrapped up in each other's arms with Piper's head on Alex's chest. "Who said sex after marriage was boring?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"Clearly some couple who didn't have as much passion as we do." Piper told her while she drew circles on Alex's tone stomach while she looked up at her.

"We should try to get some sleep we have to get the plane at 11. And it's already 6:30." Alex told her and Piper yawned "Point made" Alex laughed.

Piper snuggled closer to Alex and placed a kiss under her chin "I love you Mrs. Vause" Piper told her.

"I love you too Mrs. Vause…God that sounds so good to say." Alex told her while she placed a kiss on top of Piper's head and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there it is the wedding night, I hope you all liked it. Please Review and let me know what you think, Also the next chapter will be up later on tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well as promised the next chapter is up tonight, Hope you all Enjoy and once again I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Alex and Piper both woke up in each other's arms when the alarm went off "Ugh Alex turn it off" Piper groaned and Alex chuckled, Alex was up an hour before just watching Piper sleep. Alex rolled over and shut the alarm off and looked back at Piper who was now buried under the blankets.

"Makes sense where Sofia learned that from, jeez Piper are you a bear? If yes, winter isn't here yet" Alex teased and Piper threw the pillow at her. "C'mon babe you have to get up." Alex told her softly and pulled the covers off her. Piper groaned some more but knew she had to move to get to the plane in time. "Let's get a shower." Alex said with a wink and Piper shook her head.

"No, you just said we had a plane to catch, so no showering together because it won't save time it will make us more late." Piper told her while she got up and gave her a quick kiss and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"My heart is now truly broken" Alex teased

Forty-five minutes later Alex was turning the water off in the shower when the music inside the room changed to 50 Cent, not many people knew this about Piper but she was a 50 cent fan, and every year on her birthday Alex made sure to Play _In Da Club_ for her. Alex quickly wrapped the white bath towel around her and walked out into the room and rapped along with the music.

"_Go, Go, Go, 50 in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about._

_The flow sounds sicker over Dre' drums nigga,_

_I ain't stupid - I see Doc and my dope come quicker._

_Whoa!_

_Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that assss girl._

_I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here._

_Oooohh._

_I'm so gutter, so ghetto, so hood._

_So gully, so grimey, what's good?_

_Outside, the Benz on dubs -_

_I'm in the club wit the snubs - don't start nothin', it won't be nothin'"_

Piper turned from the window where she was standing and watched Alex, as Alex rapped along she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and continued with the song

"_Lil' mama show me how you move it,_

_Go ahead put ya back into it,_

_Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,_

_Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl."_

Piper moved closer to Alex and grinded against her and Alex smiled and moved with her. "I'm shocked I still remember the lyrics" Alex said with a chuckle.

"Well wouldn't you? You only played this song after every huge deal you made." Piper said with a giggle "Now go get dressed." Piper added while she pushed her backwards toward the bathroom.

Once Alex was ready they finally left the hotel and made their way to the airport, once they got there Alex wouldn't even let Piper see the tickets or anywhere near any information as to where they were going. "Alex will you please just tell me already?" Piper whined.

"Now who is being the five-year old, and no" Alex told her and took her hand to the terminal, they checked their bags in when the announcement was made when to board Alex quickly covered Piper's ears so she wouldn't hear the destination. They boarded the plane and Piper got the window seat as usual. When the pilot came on Alex once again covered Piper's ears.

"Really Al?" Piper asked while the plane took off.

"Yes I told you wouldn't find out until I landed." Alex told her

Piper quickly glanced out the window "What if I told you the wing wasn't fully attached to the plane?" Piper whispered.

"Piper charlotte Vause don't even joke about that, it is not funny" Alex growled and Piper let out a chuckle "it's bad enough it could happen." Alex added.

Piper just laughed more "Just like the first time you flew after you watched an episode of Lost, Jesus I thought you were going to have a heart attack right then and there." Piper told her laughing.

"Shut up that could happen too, and god knows I don't want to be stuck on no island where there is some damn smoke monster." Alex told her and Piper laughed some more "Though it would be pretty cool, I did kind of want one." Alex added with a laugh.

After three hours of flying they were finally about to land "Will you tell me now?" Piper asked with a sad puppy dog face.

"You've been taking lessons from our daughter haven't you?" Alex asked with a laugh and took the tan fedora off her wife's head and put it on top her own and Piper smiled at how cute she looked. Alex leaned in to Piper and did what she rarely did even though Piper thought Alex had a wonderful singing voice.

"_Because_

_I can see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the countryside_

_Sitting on the grass, laying side by side"_

Alex pulled back and Piper smiled "Babe that sounds amazing but that doesn't answer my question on where we are going" Piper told her with a smile and Alex grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Pipes, when you told me I was in charge of choosing where we were going well I was a bit overwhelmed because I wanted to take you some place you had never been before. That was a hard task since you've traveled a lot and we went all over the world together when one place hit me. I remember you talking about it one night after Litchfield and that's why I picked this spot because it was some place new." Alex told her and Piper smiled.

"Alex come on tell me." Piper giggled

"Welcome to Nevis Mrs. Vause." Alex told her while she leaned over and placed a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Oh my god Alex you remembered" Piper said while she let out a sequel

"Well of course I did, now if you excuse me I have some ground to kiss" Alex told her once the place landed.

Alex and Piper both walked out of the airport and Piper spotted the double rainbow in the sky "Look Alex!" Piper shouted in glee, while she pointed to the sky

Alex laughed and shook her head with a smile "Well now everyone knows the two not lesbians arrived" Alex joked and took Piper's hand to officially begin their honeymoon.

Alex and Piper had 10 days to do whatever it is they wanted it was their honeymoon after all and on their third morning they were there they were enjoying a nice cup of coffee on the beach outside their resort Alex asked her what she wanted to do and piper told her she wanted to go swimming with sharks.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked while she nearly choked on her coffee.

"Yes Alex you should know by now that my lifelong dream has been to swim with them, granted they are baby sharks and harmless" Piper began to tell her and Alex stopped her

"Wait let me get this right, I know you wanted to swim with sharks but you seem displeased that they are baby ones." Alex said trying to figure this out "Please tell me you don't actually want to swim with great whites?" Alex asked her and Piper nodded her head with a giant smile.

"Yes I do, seriously Alex I want to go down in a metal cage and swim with a fucking great white. They aren't as dangerous as everyone thinks." Piper tried to reason with her.

"Okay you have seriously been watching shark week again." Alex told her.

Piper laughed "Yeah you just wait Alex, one of these days my dreams will come true." Piper told her with a smile "I just won't tell you, Polly, or my mother that I did it." Piper added.

"Okay back to reality now, if you want to go swim with the baby sharks as you put it, then we will swim with the baby sharks" Alex told her with a smile, and got up from her chair and took Piper by the hand.

It was their last night in Nevis, and they had spent the evening making love, they both were now laying there in each other arms just listening to the ocean waves hit the rocks outside their sliders. "Pipes, I have a question" Alex whispered against her blonde hair.

"I believe you just asked one" Piper joked and Alex turned them both so they were facing each other.

"I'm serious" Alex told her

"Okay, I am listening." Piper told her with a smile.

Alex took in a deep breath, she couldn't believe the words were going to come out of her mouth but they were "What do you think about having another child?" Alex asked.

Piper's eyes went wide but her face lit up in a smile "Well I'm not sure, last I checked I was raising two children" Piper joked with a smirk. "But in all seriousness, Alex are you sure?" Piper asked and Alex nodded her head while she placed a light kiss on Piper's lips.

"Well sometimes I feel like I am too, especially with all the pouting you did in the airport in Connecticut when I wouldn't tell you where we were going" Alex joked "But yes I am serious, but I want it to be different this time." Alex added.

"How so?" Piper asked

"I want you to carry my baby" Alex told her and Piper's eyes filled with tears. "We can use the same donor so Sofia will be related and then we will have the perfect family." Alex added and Piper pulled her in for a deep kiss while she nodded her head yes.

The next day when Piper and Alex were on the plane going home Piper spoke out of the blue with the most random statement "Alex I want another tattoo"

Alex choked on the water she was drinking, after clearly her throat she finally spoke "Jesus Piper you really need to stop doing that when I am drinking something" Alex told her and Piper apologized. "It's fine, and what do you mean you want a tattoo? Because last time you said that well you got a fish on the back of your neck." Alex told her and Piper gave her a look "Even though it is a very pretty fish, and I love it" Alex covered her tracks with a smile.

"I'm serious. When we land I am going to get a tattoo." Piper told her in a voice which told her there would be no discussion about it.

"Okay, well what are you going to get?" Alex asked

"You will see" Piper told her with a smirk and went back to reading her book.

"Great it will probably be Nemo and Dory." Alex mumbled.

When they landed on the ground at the airport, Alex and Piper needed to go through Customs, while they stood there in line they noticed a man in a wheel chair with his daughter, they asked if they lived together and they said no, but still let them go through together, and Alex and Piper were next.

"You two sisters?" The lady asked

"No" Alex answered.

"You two live together?" The lady asked another question

"Yes" Piper answered this time.

"What is your relationship?" The lady asked and Alex was getting annoyed

"We are married okay, you didn't ask the gentlemen before us all these questions" Alex snapped and Piper put her hand on her wife's shoulder.

"I am sorry but you two cannot go through together we do not recognize your marriage" The lady snapped back.

"Excuse me this is New York, same-sex marriage is legal here" Alex snapped at the lady

"Yes but not in all 50 states so I am sorry ma'am but one of you needs to go to the back of the line." The lady told them.

"Are you fucking kidding me, she is my wife and we are going through together." Alex told her

"Ma'am I am going to have to call security if you" The lady began to tell her but Alex cut her off.

"Then call fucking security I am not entering this fucking fucked up-country until I can enter it with my wife together." Alex yelled.

Security came over along with an airport manager "What seems to be the problem here" The manager asked.

The lady who worked customs explained everything to him "Let them go, they are New York citizens, just this once ladies." The manager told Alex and Piper.

They both nodded "You need much more polite and understanding workers here." Alex told him before she walked hand in hand with Piper into the United States.

While they had been gone Polly had drove their Bentley to the parking garage and texted Piper where she parked it. Once Alex and Piper reached it they put their bags in the trunk and got inside the car where they found a note from Polly taped on the dash that said "Welcome home Mrs. And Mrs. Vause" Alex and Piper both smiled and gave each other a kiss before Alex started the car and drove off.

"Drive to the see Tim, I want to make a date to get the tattoo" Piper told her and Alex nodded. "Were you serious back then?" Piper asked.

"When?" Alex asked

"At customs you weren't entering without me?" Piper asked.

Alex took her hand and left one on the steering wheel "Yes I wasn't not entering this country until I could enter it with my wife, I don't care what anyone says you are my wife." Alex told her and Piper smiled and kissed the back of Alex's hand that was interlocked with her own.

Alex pulled into the tattoo polar parking lot and they both got out.

"Hey Piper, Alex" Tim greeted, he was a family friend of the Chapman Family and was always happy to see Alex and Piper. "What can I do for you?" He asked

"I want a tattoo, can I make a date." Piper asked

"Sure can, I have an opening for the next two hours if you want to do it now." Tim told her and Piper nodded her head. "Cool what can I get for you." He asked and Piper pushed Alex away so she wouldn't hear.

"I want a heart on the inside of my wrist that says Alex on the inside with our wedding anniversary underneath her name." Piper told him while she sat down in the chair.

It didn't take long for the tattoo to be finished, Alex looked on but couldn't see what Piper was getting. "Alex come here take a look." Piper told her when Tim was all done.

"I swear Piper if it is Nemo or Dory" Alex joked while she walked over to Piper and looked down to the tattoo and got tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Pipes, I love it." Alex told her while she leaned down to kiss Piper.

"You do?" Piper asked with a smile.

"I do, so much I want a matching one, but your name of course." Alex told her and Piper smiled.

"I have time for another." Tim spoke up and Alex nodded her head. She got the same thing as Piper on the same wrist except with Piper's name. When Alex was done they thanked Tim and walked out to Alex's car.

"I can't believe you did that" Alex spoke once they were back in the car

"What can I say you make me do crazy things baby" Piper said with a smile and Alex pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Are you still serious about the baby?" Piper asked her

"Yes I am" Alex told her

"Good, because so am I" Piper smiled and the couple drove home.

Alex and Piper pulled in the driveway and they could hear Polly, Pete, Finn, and Sofia playing in the backyard and it bought a smile to their faces. Once they were inside their home they left their bags at the front door and walked over to the sliders and saw their friends and daughter playing football with Milah chasing them around.

"Any room for us?" They both asked while they walked out the door.

"Mommy Mom" Sofia yelled while she dropped the football and ran into both her mother's awaiting arms.

"Hey baby girl" Alex told her while she and Piper placed kisses all over her face "Miss us?" Alex asked

"Yes" The little girl squealed.

Alex walked over to the lawn with Sofia in her arms, she put her down and tickled the little girl to the ground but remained careful of her tattoo. "Good so did we" Alex told her Sofia laughed.

Polly walked over to Piper and gave her a hug then she noticed the bandage on her best's friend wrist "What is that?" Polly asked while she raised her eye brow in question. Piper smiled at her 'What did you do?" Polly asked again.

"Alex has one too" Piper told her with a cheesy grin

"Okay then what did you both do?" Polly asked with a look

"We got matching tattoo's" Piper shouted out in glee.

"Holy shit no way" Polly shouted 'Let me see" She demanded

"Well I shouldn't now but okay no peek" Piper told her and pealed the bandage back slowly and showed her friend. "Well?" Piper asked

"Love it, guess the honeymoon went good?" Polly asked with a smile wanting to know details.

"It was more than good Pol, it was perfect" Piper told her with a huge smile while she watched her daughter and wife play in the backyard.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it Chapter 4, just a few side notes the comment about Alex playing In Da Club for Piper every year, I heard Piper Kerman say one time that every year Larry plays that song for her, and did it while she was in prison too on her birthday. Granted it is Larry, but I changed it to Alex :). Also I do not own any of the songs used and the song Alex sang was my Love by Justin Timberlake. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think so far, all your kind words make my day and I am so happy to write this story for you. But most of all I am so glad you all enjoyed the last story so much to want another one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Once again I do not own these characters.**

* * *

One month had passed since Alex and Piper had returned home from their honeymoon, Piper was getting Sofia ready for school, while Alex was downstairs making breakfast for them. Not many people knew Alex loved to cook, it was something she didn't get to do with her mother when she was alive, but when she did she loved it. "Honey breakfast is ready" Alex yelled at the bottom of the stairs, and her daughter all about ran down them.

"Ooh is it pancakes Mommy?" Sofia asked with a smile

"No sorry baby, French toast." Alex told her while she watched Piper come down the stairs next.

"Oh well, close enough" The little girl beamed and ran into the kitchen, all Piper and Alex could do was laugh. Sofia was so easy-going they only prayed that the teenage years would be this smooth.

"You ready for today?" Alex asked with a smile while she took Piper's hand

"As ready as I ever will be." Piper replied.

Today was a big day for the Vause household, Sofia was starting First grade and the eggs taken from Alex's body were now ready to be placed inside Piper. They didn't tell anyone about the trying of a second child; they wanted to keep it a secret until they were sure, no point of getting everyone's hopes up in case it didn't work. The three of them sat around the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast when Piper spotted the time. "Oh shi…shoot honey we have to go, time for your big day." Piper told Sofia with a smile who bounced out of her chair.

Alex got up from her chair and wrapped her daughter in her arms "You have a great first day of first grade. And remember you can do anything you set your mind to no matter what anyone tells you." Alex told her daughter while she placed a kiss on top of her head. Alex wanted to be there for Sofia's big day, but the pool guy was coming and someone had to be here.

"I love you babe and I'll be back in a little bit." Piper told her while she gave Alex a kiss goodbye.

Piper returned a half hour later and found Alex out front watering the flowers "Since when did you start doing that? If you kill them I swear to god Alex." Piper joked but was very serious every plant Piper planted and Alex went near it somehow died within the next couple of days.

"Relax Pipes, it hasn't rained in over a week. I figured they needed water." Alex told her while she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "How did everything go?" Alex asked.

"It was perfect; Sofia barely let me tell her goodbye before she ran off to play with the other kids." Piper told her with a smile.

"All set Mrs. Vause, see you next summer." John the pool guy said while he walked into the front yard.

"Thank you, your check with be in the mail." Piper said with a smile while both she and Alex said goodbye to him.

The couple made their way inside the house; Alex let Milah inside while Piper went upstairs and grabbed everything she needed for the doctor. "You ready?" Alex asked while she stood in the bedroom door way.

"Are you?" Piper turned the question on to her.

Alex pulled Piper close by the belt loops on her jeans "Yes" Alex whispered

"Then so am I" Alex said with a kiss.

On the way to the doctor's office Piper's cell phone rang and she picked it up when she saw it was Polly. "Pipes we have a meeting, where are you?" Polly practically yelled into the phone so loud Piper needed to pull the phone away.

"Polly I told you I had a doctor's appointment and wouldn't be in until about 11 or so." Piper told her.

"Fuck, I forgot. I hate to ask this but can you change it?" Polly asked

"I'm sorry I can't" Piper told her, she hated telling her best friend no, but this was a huge deal to her and Alex and god only knew if they would get another chance.

"Okay fine, just get here as soon as you can." Polly told her while she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Pol, and I will" Piper told her and then both women said goodbye and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked

"Yeah, no we have a meeting and Polly forgot about the appointment but it's okay, she is a big girl she can handle it." Piper told her and took Alex's hand.

Once they got to the doctor's, Alex sat down in the waiting area while Piper went up to the main desk. "Piper how nice to see you again" The middle aged woman greeted her.

"Nice to see you too Jennifer." Piper said with a smile "Here to see Dr. Avery for 9:30" Piper added.

Jennifer nodded while she grabbed Piper's folder "Perfect I will tell her you are here, just to make sure has anything changed since your last visit?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope everything is the same." Piper told her with a smile.

"Okay perfect, she will be with you shortly" Jennifer told her and Piper nodded and went to sit down next to Alex.

It didn't even seem like ten minutes had passed before Jennifer was calling Alex and Piper into a room, Alex paced back and forth before the doctor entered.

"Are we nervous?" Dr. Laura Avery asked when she opened the door and saw Piper sitting on the bed with Alex pacing the room.

"Just a bit." Alex said softly before she took a seat in the chair next to the window.

"Well there is no need to be, according to our last visit and the information we have gathered from Piper she is ovulating so you have a high chance of success." Dr. Avery told them both.

Alex walked over to Piper and took her hand "Are you sure?" Alex asked for what seemed like the millionth time in a month.

Piper nodded "Yes Mrs. Vause I am, I want to have your baby. Now let the kind doctor do what she needs to." Piper said with a smile.

The whole process took about two hours, even after the eggs had been placed Piper needed to stay flat on her back for another hour. Alex was pacing the waiting room when Dr. Avery came out. "She is all set, and remember no pregnancy tests until two weeks from now." Dr. Avery told her while she walked Alex back to see her wife.

When they left the doctor's office Alex told Piper she couldn't go into work and Piper protested that she had too because of the meeting "No, you said Polly can handle it. You are getting plenty of rest today." Alex told her in a voice that told her she meant business and there was no changing her mind.

Piper grabbed her cell phone out of the center console and clicked on Polly's name, it rang for a bit before she finally answered "Hey Polly, I'm sorry I can't come into work today. The doctor advised I rest." Piper told her.

"Piper are you okay, is everything alright" Polly began to ramble now completely nervous .

"Yes Pol, I am fine, perfect but just need to rest. I will be in tomorrow." Piper told her

"Okay if you need anything or Alex just let me know." Polly encouraged, Piper thanked her and then hung up.

"See you were right, she is a big girl and she can handle it." Alex told her while she took her wife's hand.

Piper did as Alex told her and rested on the couch all day, she wasn't even allowed to get up and get a glass of water, let alone go to the bathroom without Alex by her side. "You know babe I didn't have major surgery" Piper joked.

"I know but that is maybe our baby inside you. And I won't let anything happen." Alex told her.

"Al it doesn't work that fast." Piper tried to tell her but Alex put her fingers to her lips.

"Shh, I know that, but I am trying to think on the bright side." Alex told her while she kissed her goodbye to go and get Sofia. "Now remember don't move a muscle." Alex told her while she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Alex picked Sofia up from school and all the way home she heard about how great Sofia's day was, and she was happy that her daughter had a great first day. God knows she wished her first day went as good as her daughters. Alex thought to herself while she drove "Sof honey, when we get home you have to be careful around mom okay." Alex told her.

"Is mom okay?" Sofia asked

"She is perfect baby, she just needs to take it easy and relax, you remember how mommy was when she came home from the hospital right?" Alex asked her and Sofia nodded "Good it is only for a few days" Alex told her and Sofia nodded again.

The two weeks that Piper and Alex had to wait went so slowly Alex felt like she was on another planet where time went so slow for just one day to go by. It was a Thursday evening and Alex was working late when Piper sent her a text.

"Hey babe, do you think you could pick me up a pregnancy test? :)"

Alex read the text and lit up in a smile "Stop sexting with you wife vause" Nicky said with a laugh in the doorway of Alex's office.

"Oh shut up Nichols" Alex laughed back while she replied an okay to Piper.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow" Nicky told her and said goodbye.

Alex was getting ready to leave when her phone beeped again

"Well maybe 30" Piper sent another and Alex giggled and shot her a reply

"I thought I would pick up 40 like the first time LOL"

"Funny babe, just hurry" Piper texted back.

Alex left her office and drove to the local wallgreens and got all the pregnancy tests they had. "So one needs to make sure" The female cashier joked.

"Yeah you know can never be too careful" Alex told her while she handed her the credit card.

"Good luck" The lady told her and Alex drove home.

She pulled in the driveway and saw that every single light in the house was on "Jeez Piper I guess electricity does run on water" Alex joked when she walked in the house.

"Sorry" Piper told her quickly while she grabbed the bag from her wife's hand. "How many did you buy?" Piper asked when she felt how heavy the bag was.

"Just to make sure." Alex winked and followed Piper upstairs.

"MOMMY MOMMY look what I drew" Sofia came running out from her room and held up her picture.

"It's gorgeous baby, I love it" Alex told her while she picked her up and wrapped her in a huge hug while Piper went into the master bath and took out ten pregnancy tests.

Alex took Sofia down stairs when Piper yelled for her, Alex quickly ran up the stairs two steps at a time "So what is it?" Alex beamed when Piper held up five of the ten pregnancy tests. "Take another ten just to be sure" Alex said with a smile.

"I did" Piper told her while she moved out-of-the-way to show Alex all of them.

"Oh my god" Alex kept saying over and over while she wrapped Piper in her arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

Early the next morning Piper called Dr. Avery and made an appointment for that afternoon, the day seemed to drag on but once it hit 30 minutes before her appointment she told Polly goodbye and rushed over there. Alex wasn't there yet but she figured she would go inside and wait for her. "Piper she is ready for you" Jennifer told her when Alex came rushing through the door.

"Pipes oh my god I am so sorry I am late, there was a meeting I couldn't get them to leave, did you find out please tell me…" Alex rambled before Piper silenced her.

"Relax honey, I didn't go in yet I was just about to. You didn't miss a thing." Piper told her and took her hand to go back into the room.

"Hello Piper, Alex" Dr. Avery greeted them both when she walked in the room. "So are we sure?" She asked with a smile.

"I would hope so since Alex here bought every pregnancy test in the store and they all came back positive." Piper told her with a smile.

"I did not buy every single one." Alex tried to cover but it didn't work.

"Don't lie babe, you did." Piper said with a smile

"Okay I did" Alex replied with a smile and took Piper's hand while Dr. Avery let out a chuckle while she pulled her gloves on.

"You two are so cute together" Dr. Avery told them both and they smiled and thanked her. "Now this will feel cold" Dr. Avery added while she skirted the gel on to Piper's flat stomach.

She moved the ultrasound wand around a bit on Piper's stomach before she stopped and looked at Piper and Alex. "Congratulations Mrs. And Mrs. Vause you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Avery told both women with a smile.

Alex and Piper both got tears in their eyes while they smiled at the ultrasound screen before Alex leaned in to give her wife a kiss full of love.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed. I will try to post another chapter tonight but not sure have a killer headache. If not it will be up tomorrow. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. Love hearing from you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Well as promised Chapter 6 is up tonight, I do not own any of these characters. Also tissues might be needed by the end of the chapter just a heads up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two months had passed since Alex and Piper found out that they were pregnant with their second child; this pregnancy was much different for Piper than it was when she was pregnant with Sofia. Piper was having terrible mood swings, horrible morning sickness, and almost constant food cravings. When she was pregnant with Sofia, she pretty much had none of those except the cravings. Though cravings weren't new to Piper, pregnant or not she always craved food out of the blue. This week her cravings were New York Style Crumb Cake, last week was French Fries, god only knows what next week was to bring.

One night in particular Piper woke Alex up around 3:30 asking for strawberry shortcake. "Pipes where am I supposed to get that?" Alex asked her trying to roll back over and go to sleep.

"Go to the store, get pound cake, strawberries, and whip cream. Easy as pie." Piper told her "Ooh and maybe some cherry topping, like the filling I put in the cherry pies I make." Piper added and Alex groaned.

Alex didn't mind getting the things Piper craved but it seemed they always came at night. "Alex" Piper said in a warning voice when Alex didn't even begin to move from the bed.

"Okay okay I'm going please don't release the killer dragon on me" Alex told her while she slowly got out of bed and Piper threw the pillow at her.

"Thank you babe" Piper told her while Alex walked out the bedroom door.

"Dragon woman" Alex mumbled under breath while she walked down the stairs and out the garage door to get in her car. Alex drove all over New York city looking for everything Piper needed well wanted finally around 4:30 she found it and drove home.

When Alex got home she saw Piper sitting at the kitchen island eating something that looked very much like strawberries but she hoped it wasn't "What you got there Pipes?" Alex asked while she made her way into the kitchen.

"Strawberries" Piper said with a smile.

"Piper I just drove all over New York City looking for these damn things, so you better tell me where the hell you got those right now." Alex told her completely annoyed and running very low on sleep.

"I forgot we had some left over in the fridge." Piper told her "I am sorry Alex" Piper told her in a sad voice.

Alex put down the bag and pulled out the cherry pie filling "It's okay, you still want these?" Alex asked while she held up the can.

"Yes please, I am sorry again baby. I love you though for doing it." Piper told her while she took the can from Alex's hand and pulled out the can opener from the draw.

"It's okay baby, I love you too" Alex told her while she gave her a hug and a kiss before she went back upstairs to catch a couple more house of sleep before work.

But now they were it was a Sunday night and Sofia was downstairs with Polly helping her make the salad for dinner, while Alex and Piper were upstairs about to get in the shower. Tonight was the night they were planning on telling everyone that they were pregnant. Piper had a checkup that week and Dr. Avery told them everything was looking perfectly healthy and they had the okay to tell people. Alex turned on the shower water and waited it for it to get warm before she stripped off her clothes and stepped inside. Piper knew they had guests coming over but she couldn't help but not join her wife.

"You sure this okay babe? You don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"No funny stuff, just shower." Piper told her and Alex nodded she knew right now wasn't the time.

They washed each other's hair and smoothed the conditioner through it before Alex lathered up the soap in her hands and rubbed it all over Piper's body. Piper let out a moan while Alex rubbed her hands over Piper's small bump. She was still flat but she had a tiny baby bump starting to appear. Alex worked her hands up to Piper's breasts and squeezed them both in her hands before she felt something that was never there before and stopped. "Al?" Piper asked when she felt Alex freeze behind her.

Alex gently squeezed Piper's right breast again and then stopped then squeezed the left and then stopped "Alex what is wrong?" Piper asked her.

Without saying a word Alex turned Piper in her arms and touched Piper's right breast again "Okay seriously Alex you are freaking me out, what is wrong" Piper asked trying to get some kind of answer out of her.

"Piper you have a lump" Alex told her softly Piper almost didn't hear her.

"What do you mean I have a lump let me see" Piper told her and Alex raised her hand to where hers was. "Alex honey that has always been there, plus you know I have very cystic breasts. Everything is fine." Piper told her while she kissed her cheek but Alex wasn't buying it.

"Piper I have never felt that lump before." Alex tried to tell her and Piper gave her a look "I am serious and I have touched your breasts well…." Alex told her and then she starting to move her head like she was thinking of all the times she had touched them and Piper playfully hit her. "Okay the point is I have touched them a lot but I have never felt that before Piper." Alex told her with worry in her voice.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and gave her a quick kiss before telling "I am telling you babe that has always been there. But if it will make you feel better I will get it checked out."

Alex nodded her head and smiled "Please?"

"I will babe, now let's hurry up, dinner is in the oven and we have big news to share." Piper told her and they finished washing and got ready for their big announcement.

Piper and Alex were walking down the stairs when they heard their door bell ring. "I got it go help Polly" Alex told her and walked over to the door.

"Hello darling" Carol Chapman greeted her daughter in law.

"Hi mom" Alex smiled back while she pulled her in for a hug and welcomed her inside.

Next to show up were Cal and Neri, followed by Taystee and Poussey, and of course always fashionably late Nicky and Lorna.

Piper wanted her father to come but he said he couldn't make it due to work, so Piper and Alex figured they would have Pete video record their announcement and send it to him later.

After dinner Alex and Piper told every to go and sit down in the living room, while Alex and Piper stayed in the kitchen "You ready?" Alex asked while she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist.

"I am" Piper said with a smile and Alex leaned in to kiss her and then took her hand in hers and walked into the living room where their guests were seated. Finn was wrestling with Sofia on the floor when they walked in and Piper and Alex just smiled at how happy Sofia would be to find out she was getting either a baby brother or sister.

Alex and Piper walked in front of the fire place so they were in front of everyone "So what's the hold up, why are we just sitting around" Nicky asked.

"Well Nicky since you are so inpatient" Alex told her with a smile "Sofia, Finn, can you two stop for a minute?" Alex asked sweetly and they both did. "We have some new we would like to tell all of you." Alex spoke and Piper motioned to Pete to start recording.

"You are all family and we wanted you all to be the first to know" Alex told them and Piper held up an ultrasound picture they had gotten at their last cheek up which she held behind her back "We are pregnant!" Alex and Piper both shouted and everyone gasped with a smile on their faces.

"I'M GETTING A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER" Sofia yelled with joy while she ran over to her mothers and into Alex's arms.

Carol Chapman stood up and walked over to her daughter and daughter in law and Piper just smiled at her while she took her mother's hand and placed it on the tiny bump. Carol got tears in her eyes and she pulled her daughter, daughter in law, and granddaughter into her arms. "I love all four of you so much" Carol whispered while she hugged them tightly.

Once they were done hugging Piper started to speak again "Also we would like you all to know, we did it differently this time."

"What did Alex grow a dick?" Nicky said with a smirk

"NICKY" Alex, Lorna, and Piper shouted at her and she just laughed.

"The answer is no to your question, Piper is carrying my baby" Alex told everyone. "We are only two months, but everything is healthy and looking perfect" Alex added.

Everyone told them how happy they were for the happy couple but it was getting late and everyone had either work or school in the morning. They hugged goodbye, Alex and Piper both tucked Sofia into bed "Mommy mom?" Sofia asked and they both looked at her while they sat on the edge of the bed. "So am I getting a baby brother or sister?" Sofia asked with a smile

"We aren't sure yet baby, we won't know for another couple of months but once we do you will be the first to know." Alex told her while both women gave their daughter a kiss goodnight while Sofia yawned.

Alex made sure the night light was on before they left, Sofia was fast asleep before they even shut the light off, Piper and Alex made their way downstairs and Piper called her father and put him on speaker phone. "Hey Pipes" He greeted her when he answered.

"Hey dad is this a bad time?" Piper asked

"Nope what's up?" He asked her

"Well check your email, Alex and I sent you a video." Piper told him and Alex said hello.

Bill chapman told her to hold on while he logged in and then clicked on the email Piper and Alex could hear the video playing in the background "Are you serious?" Bill Chapman asked when the video was over.

"Yes daddy we are." Piper said with a smile and Alex took her hand.

"You have just made the happiest father yet again" Bill chapman told her "And Alex's baby is just amazing" He added.

The three of them talked for a bit longer before they hung up and went upstairs to go to sleep. "Pipes promise me you will call the doctor in the morning" Alex told her and Piper said she would before they both fell asleep of exhaustion.

When Piper and Alex woke up in the morning they both got ready and got Sofia ready for school. Alex told Piper to go and call the doctor, and that she would take Sofia to school. And to call her once she got off the phone. Once they were gone Piper did what Alex told her. Piper recognized that it was Jennifer who answered the phone "Hey Jennifer it's Piper Vause" She told her once the woman said hello.

"Hello Piper, how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.

"I am doing okay, umm, listen is Dr. Avery available?" Piper asked

"Yes she is she is in her office right now I will transfer your call." Jennifer told her and Piper thanked her.

"Hello Piper" Dr. Avery greeted her.

"Hi Dr. Avery, I am so sorry to bother you." Piper told her

"None sense, what's up is everything okay?" the doctor asked.

"I think so, but Alex doesn't" Piper told her and then took a deep breath. "Umm, last night Alex found a lump on my breast. I told her I have always had that there, but she didn't buy it, and told me to call you." Piper told her.

"Do you remember the lump being there Piper?" Dr. Avery asked, she too didn't believe it.

"I know I have very cystic breasts, I think it was always there just not that big" Piper told her honestly. "I just didn't want to freak Alex out any more" Piper added.

"Okay Piper, I am going to make some calls. Just to be safe I am going to send you for an ultrasound of your breast along with a mammogram I am going to try and make it today. Also I am going to call and set up an appointment for this week with a friend of mine who is an oncologist she is one of the bests." Dr. Avery told her "Which breast is it?" She asked

"It is my right" Piper told her

"Okay I will call you once the ultrasound is set up. There is nothing to worry about this is just precaution." Dr. Avery told her and Piper thanked her then hung up.

Piper put down the phone and put her hands on the counter while she took a deep breath before she dialed Alex.

"Hey babe you call?" Alex asked and Piper could tell she was on speaker phone since Alex was driving to work.

"Yes" Piper told her shakily

"Pipes what's wrong is everything okay?" Alex asked while she pulled over to the side of the road.

"She is calling to set up an appointment for an ultrasound and mammogram for today, and also calling an oncologist. She told me there is nothing to worry about this is just a precaution." Piper told her.

"Babe call me once she tells you the time and I will be there." Alex told her while she felt her hands start to shake.

"Al baby I can handle an ultrasound. It will be quick in and out." Piper told her and then the house phone rang "Al hold on." Piper added while she picked up the house phone.

"Hi Piper, this is Dr. Avery. Your appointment had been made for an ultrasound today at 11." Dr. Avery told her and Piper thanked her and said goodbye.

Piper placed the house phone down and then picked her cell back up "Al you there?" Piper asked.

"Yes what time" Alex asked.

"Really babe I can handle it. I will talk to you later." Piper told her and then told her she loved her and goodbye.

Alex couldn't focus at all at work, while meanwhile Piper had just walked into the ultrasound room "Have you ever had an ultrasound done of your breast before?" The tech asked.

"Yes many times" Piper told her.

"Okay I need you to show me where you felt this lump" The tech told her and Piper showed her "Okay I feel it, this will feel cold but will be done in no time" The tech added and did what she needed to do. Piper watched as she measured whatever she was looking at and took pictures. After what seemed like forever she finally told her she was done. then she was sent for a mammogram down the hall one she was done the tech told her "We will send these over to Dr. Stephanie Adams right away; she is the doctor Dr. Avery recommended" Piper nodded and told her goodbye.

That night was a quiet one in the Vause household, Piper didn't want to talk and Alex didn't push her. The next morning after Alex and Piper dropped Sofia off at school they kissed each other good bye and went their separate ways to work. Piper had just gotten into work and went to see Polly when her cell phone rang it was a number she had never seen before but picked it up anyway.

"Hello is Mrs. Piper Vause there please?" A lady asked.

"This is she, may I ask who I speaking?" Piper asked while she walked into Polly's office and sat down in the chair.

"Hi Mrs. Vause, this is Dr. Stephanie Adams, I got your results from yesterday, I was wondering if you would be able to come into my office today. I would like to discuss your tests." Dr. Adams told her and Piper took a deep breath.

"Yes I can do that what time?" Piper asked.

"As soon as possible please?" Dr. Adams told her and Piper told her she would be there as soon as she can, Dr. Adams told her the address and then they hung up.

Piper took a deep breath while she placed her hand over her belly forgetting she was in Polly's office "Pipes are you okay?" Polly asked who was watching Piper since she sat down.

Piper nodded "Yes sorry Polly, I know I missed most of yesterday but I have to miss today too." Piper told her while she texted Alex to meet her at the doctor and then stood up.

"Whoa Pipes what's up?" Polly asked while she stood up and quickly stopped her best friend.

"Don't worry Pol, everything will be okay. It is probably nothing." Piper told her

"Is the baby okay?" Polly asked

Piper nodded and then left and got in her car to drive to the doctor.

Piper parked her car next to Alex's and got out and Alex wrapped her in a tight hug "It's okay baby I am right here." Alex told her while she held her tight.

After a few minutes they walked into the doctor's office. Piper walked up to the desk and told the lady who she was and she quickly took Piper and Alex back to Dr. Adams office.

"Hello I am Dr. Stephanie Adams." She greeted them and shook Piper's hand.

"I am Pipe Vause, and this is my wife Alex Vause" Piper told her and Dr. Adams shook Alex's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both, please sit down." Dr. Adams told them while she sat down behind her desk.

"Is my wife okay?" Alex asked once she was seated.

"From examining your results from yesterday, Mrs. Vause, we would like to schedule you for a breast biopsy as soon as possible." Dr. Adams told them and Alex took Piper's hand. "It may be nothing but with you being pregnant we don't want to risk anything." Dr. Adams added.

"Is it cancer?" Piper asked

"We do not know that at this time. The biopsy will tell us more, is there anyone in your family who has or had breast cancer?" Dr. Adams asked.

"My grandmother, she is a 3 year survivor." Piper told her while she placed her and Alex's hand on her belly.

"Is she your mother or father's mother?" Dr. Adams asked while she wrote down the information.

"She is my mother's" Piper told her.

The three talked for a bit longer "I can assure you everything will be fine, this is just precaution. We can have the biopsy done Thursday but the only thing is the results take a week." Dr. Adams told her and gave Piper all the information that she needed "It was nice to meet with you both, I will see you both Thursday." Dr. Adams told them and said goodbye.

Thursday came to fast for both Alex and Piper, the procedure went as planned and Piper was home within a couple of hours. When the following week came, Alex and Piper both took the day off from work and waited for the doctor to call. Dr. Adams called around 12:30 that afternoon.

"Hello" Alex answered.

"Hi yes is Mrs. Piper Vause there?" Dr. Adams asked

"Yes just a minute" Alex told her and handed Piper the phone.

"Hello" Piper said

"Hi , your results have come in." Dr. Adams told her

"And?" Piper asked.

"I much rather tell you and your wife in person, can you please come down to my office?" Dr. Adams told her and Piper agreed. Alex called Carol and asked her if she could pick Sofia up from school in case they couldn't make it in time before Piper even got off the phone.

Once the Piper was off the phone she walked into the comfort of Alex's arms and hugged her tightly. "Shh, it will be okay." Alex told her while she ran her fingers through Piper's blonde hair.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Alex told her that they needed to get this over with and they drove to Dr. Adams office. When they arrived and walked back to her office they found Dr. Avery there as well, all four women shook hands before they all took a seat. "Thank you for coming, I didn't want to discuss this over the phone." Dr. Adams told them.

"What are the results?" Piper said with a shaky voice.

Alex squeezed Piper's hand even more tighter before the doctor even spoke, Dr. Adams took in a deep breath before she told her "I am sorry Mrs. Vause but it seems as though you have the ending stages of stage two and the beginning stages of stage three breast cancer."

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm Sorry don't hate me! **

**Don't forget to review, I have a feeling I will be getting a lot of reviews for this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews they really do mean a lot to me and I love hearing from all of you. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The words rang over and over in Piper's brain, she felt light-headed but she also felt like her whole world had come crashing down. Piper let go of Alex's hand and when she went to get up from her chair she felt dizzy. Alex quickly stood up to catch her but she shrugged her off and exited the room. "I'm sorry; I will go and get her." Alex told Dr. Adams and Dr. Avery.

"There is no need to apologize Alex; this is a very common reaction. We will be here." Dr. Adams told her while Alex went to go and find Piper.

Alex went into the lady's room, the waiting room but Piper wasn't there when the receptionist told her that she had went outside. Alex quickly went through the doctors door and was hit by the ray of sunshine, she gave the outside a quick glance before she found Piper sitting on the ground against the wall with her head between her knees. "Pipes?" Alex asked softly when she approached her.

"Go away" Piper told her without even looking at her, Alex signed and sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Pipes baby please don't shut me out." Alex tried to reason with her but Piper cut her off.

"Why? Go find someone else, someone who isn't going to die." Piper stated with a voice full of hate and hurt but still didn't look at Alex.

Alex took in a deep breath and then slowly put her hand under Piper's chin to have her look at her "Pipes please look at me." Alex told her softly and finally Piper did. "I am not going to leave you, when I said my vows I meant all of them. I don't want anyone else, and you are not I repeat you are not going to die." Alex told her but Piper looked away again.

"Yes I am, I have cancer." Piper whispered.

Alex placed her finger under Piper's chin again and made her look at her "I don't care if you have cancer Piper you are not going to die. You are strong, and you will beat this, we will beat this together." Alex told her softly with determination in her voice while she placed a kiss on Piper's forehead. "Now let's go back inside and listen to what Dr. Adams has to say." Alex told her while she got up and held her hand for Piper. When Piper didn't take it she added "Baby I promise we will get through this."

Finally Piper took her hand and the couple walked back inside the doctor's office and into her office. "Welcome back" Dr. Adams greeted them.

"Sorry" Piper mumbled and Dr. Adams nodded.

Piper sat back down in the seat she was in before she left and Alex moved her chair closer to Piper's and took her hand and placed and arm around her. After a few minutes of silence Piper needed to ask the most important question to her "Will this harm the baby?"

Dr. Adams moved some papers around on her desk before she folded her hands and told Piper the honest truth. "We have no medical evidence to this date in time that breast cancer can harm the baby." Piper and Alex both smiled at this news before Dr. Adams continued "What we do know is that treatment such as radiation or chemotherapy can harm the baby."

"So what are the options?" Alex asked.

"Before we discuss that, I would like to explain a few things about breast cancer to each of you." Dr. Adams told them and they both nodded "There are four stages of breast cancer, stage one, stage two, stage three, and stage four. What Piper has is the ending of stage two and beginning of stage three. With stage two the cancer stays primarily in the breast." Dr. Adams told them but Alex cut in.

"What do you mean primarily stays in the breast?" Alex asked with worry in her voice.

"It means that breast cancer is still growing, but stays just in the breast. But it also could mean that the breast cancer spreads to the surrounding lymph nodes." Dr. Adams told them.

"And you said Piper has the ending of stage two and beginning of stage three?" Alex asked and Dr. Adams nodded her head in agreement. "What is stage three?" Alex asked while Piper was now the one to squeeze her hand.

"Stage three is when the cancer starts to spread beyond the breast. The cancer can spread to more lymph nodes but also muscles, but during this stage the cancer does not spread to any organs. But keep in mind even with this happening there are still many effective treatments for this stage of the cancer, but those treatments can harm the baby." Dr. Adams told them and the room was dead silent.

Piper was the one to finally break the silence "What treatments won't harm the baby?" Piper asked trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Surgery." Dr. Adams told them.

"That's it?" Alex snapped

"I am sorry yes it is, until the baby is born." Dr. Adams told them.

"No chemo nothing that won't harm the baby, you are just going to let the cancer grow inside my wife." Alex snapped and Piper put her hand on her knee to calm her down.

"I know this is difficult but there is nothing we can do except surgery until the baby is born. But even still if Piper decided to breast feed, then we have to wait until after because the treatment can get into the breast milk and harm the baby that way." Dr. Adams told them.

"We want to breast feed the baby, is there any way we can prepare the milk ahead of time. So we don't have to wait." Piper asked.

Dr. Avery stood up and walked over to Piper and Alex and sat on the desk in front of them but didn't block Dr. Adams "There is a couple of options we can do, but I have a question for your wife." Dr. Avery told Piper and Alex nodded "Would you be interested in breast-feeding Alex?" Dr. Avery asked and Alex smiled and Piper's mouth dropped.

"I could do that?" Alex asked and Piper remained speechless.

Dr. Avery nodded "Since we are plenty of months ahead of when the baby will be born, we can put you on hormones that pregnant woman experience in their final months of pregnancy to produce the milk." Dr. Avery told her and Alex cut in.

"I will do it, so make sure Piper gets treatment faster. I will take the hormones and breastfeed our baby." Alex told the doctors and Piper's eyes filled with tears again.

"Great I will just need to set an appointment up for you, just for a checkup and then we can start." Dr. Avery told her and Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"As for you Piper, we will have to monitor you monthly if not every couple of weeks to make sure the cancer hasn't spread. Also we need to set up an appointment for the surgery." Dr. Adams told her

"Will the surgery harm the baby in any way?" Piper needed to ask just to make sure yet again.

"The baby will be fine." Dr. Avery and Dr. Adams assured her.

Piper and Alex asked a couple more question and then made the appointment for Monday morning for the surgery and then exited the building and made their way to their car. Once they were inside Piper listened to a voicemail from her mother telling her that she got Sofia from school and bought her back to her house. They drove home in silence, Alex tried to talk to Piper but she just wanted to be left alone. When they pulled in the driveway, Piper quickly got out of the car and walked inside. Alex hurried after her, Piper walked into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen counter when all the strength in her body just seem to pour out of her body.

Alex caught her just in time; she turned Piper in her arms and wrapped her tightly in her arms while Piper started to cry. "Shh baby it's okay everything is going to be okay" Alex whispered against her blonde hair as Piper just sobbed as she held onto her wife for dear life.

"I failed you" Piper mumbled into Alex's chest

Alex pulled Piper back so she was looking her in the eye "Don't you ever say that again, you did not fail me." Alex tried to tell her but Piper cut her off.

"Yes I did, we wanted another baby, we agreed for me to carry yours, and this happened. I failed you Alex." Piper told her between sobs.

Alex shook her head "You did not fail me. You have me so proud, I love you so much and we will get past this, we will beat this and everything will be perfect babe. You will be healthy, Sofia will be healthy, this baby will be healthy, and I will be healthy. We will have the life we always wanted. This is just one of those hurdles in life that needs to be jumped over and we will do it together. We are a team Piper Vause and I will be here for you 100%" Alex told her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too" Piper told her while she hugged her tightly.

They both stood there in the kitchen holding on to each other for a bit before Piper went out to sit with Milah, and Alex called Carol to tell her they were home and she said she would bring Sofia home shortly. Piper told Alex to call Polly and have her come over as well, she figured she would tell her mother and her best friend at the same time.

When Carol and Sofia got there Polly was already there and Alex greeted her at the door and hugged her daughter tightly before she ran off to find her other mother. "Alex darling are you okay?" Carol asked her daughter in law.

Alex shook her head and then welcomed her inside.

"Mom" Sofia yelled when she saw Piper sitting out back with Polly "Auntie Polly" Sofia added while she ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hey sweetheart" Piper said while she hugged her tightly and felt the tears return back in her eyes. She dried them quickly before anyone noticed.

"Hey Auntie Polly" Sofia said while she gave her aunt a hug and then went to over to Finn and Milah.

"You two be good, the adults will just be inside talking." Polly told both the children before her and Piper walked inside. Once inside they say Carol and Alex sitting in the living room, Piper walked over to Alex and sat down in her arms on the couch while Polly took a chair next to Carol.

"Is everything okay? Does this have to do with all the time you have missed at work and the doctors?" Polly asked.

"What doctors, Piper is the baby okay?" Carol Chapman asked concerned.

"Mom, Polly the baby is fine" Piper told them.

"Then what is wrong, darling are you okay, Alex are you okay? Is Sofia?" Carol asked and Piper's eyes filled with tears.

"Pipes what is going on?" Polly was now the one to ask.

Piper took a deep breath and squeezed Alex's hand before she told them "I have breast cancer."

The room was dead silent and Carol started to cry while Polly started to tear up as well. "How long have you known?" Polly asked

"I just found out today. Alex felt the lump Sunday night" Piper told them and then got up and walked over to her mother, Carol stood up and wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

Mother and daughter stayed like that for a bit longer before Carol pulled back and then the two sat down on the couch next to Alex. "I will have the surgery Monday morning, and they will find out then if the cancer has spread to my lymph nodes." Piper told them.

"How about the baby?" Polly asked.

"The baby will be unaffected; I will not start treatment until after the birth." Piper added, but Carol cut her off.

"But Piper what about breastfeeding?" Carol asked her daughter.

"I will breastfeed, the doctor will do a checkup on me, and then give me the hormones I need." Alex told them and Polly and Carol faces lit up in a smile.

"How did my daughter every end up with someone as wonderful as you?" Carol asked with a smile.

"To be honest I am the lucky one." Alex told her while she took Piper's hand.

Monday morning came too quickly for the Vause household, Carol had stayed the weekend to help out around the house, and would be staying after Piper had the surgery as well. They had spent the weekend spending time with Sofia, even though the little girl didn't know about her mother's condition she loved the time anyway. Saturday night they told Nicky and Lorna and they told both Piper and Alex they would be there to help in any way they could.

Piper and Alex kissed and hugged their daughter goodbye and then Piper told her mother goodbye, then sat their sail for the hospital, Polly was meeting them there and Carol would be joining after she dropped Sofia off at school. Piper was all set for surgery and the Dr. Adams assured her, Alex, and Polly everything would be fine. "I love you Piper, I will see you when you get out" Polly told her best friend while she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Polly" Piper whispered as she let go off her best friend.

Alex stood there looking at her wife, her best friend, her everything laying there in the hospital bed with tears in her eyes, Piper stared back at her with matching tears before Alex walked over and took her in her arms. "I love you so much, you are strong and everything will be perfect I promise you." Alex told her while she held her tightly.

"I love you too" Piper told her before she pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The nurse came and wheeled Piper down to the operating room, Alex held on to her hand as far as she could before the nurse told her she couldn't go any further. Alex watched as the door shut in front of her and just when she thought she would fall to the ground Polly was there to hold her up. "You are right Piper is so strong, she will be fine." Polly told her while she pulled Alex in for a hug as Alex began to cry.

Alex and Polly were sitting in the waiting room when Carol showed up, Alex stood up to greet her and took her mother in law in her arms for a hug. A few minutes later Nicky and Lorna showed up as well.

Piper's surgery took longer than it was supposed to and Alex was now pacing the waiting room "Vause that won't help it go any faster." Nicky told her while she wrapped her arm around Alex and guided her back to her seat.

A half hour later Dr. Adams came out into the waiting room and everyone stood up "How is she, is she okay, can I see her?" Alex asked well rambled and Polly put her hand on her shoulder.

Dr. Adams looked over at Carol Chapman and asked "Are you Piper's mother?"

Carol Chapman nodded and Alex felt her knees give out, Nicky and Polly caught her just in time before Alex hit the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't hate me, I promise everything will work out for the Vause family. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review I would love to hear what you all think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 8, once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Polly and Nicky both helped Alex over to her chair and gave her a water bottle while Dr. Adams asked Carol Chapman to come with her. She bought Mrs. Chapman to a side room and shut the door "Is my daughter okay?" Carol Chapman asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Ma'am she is alive, but I need to ask you about your mother." Dr. Adams told her as both women sat down.

"My mother why?" Carol asked her daughter's doctor.

"Piper told me she had breast cancer, I would like to know the extent of her cancer." Dr. Adams told her.

"She had stage three breast cancer, she is a three-year survivor." Carol said while she played with her necklace.

"Excellent that is excellent news. Did it spread to her lymph nodes by any chance?" Dr. Adams asked.

"Just a few, but doctors caught it just in time before It went much further." Carol told the doctor and they made their way back to the gang in the waiting room.

"Is my wife alive?" Alex asked in tears.

"Mrs. Vause, she is alive but I am sorry we had to take more breast tissue than we had originally planned. Also we took out some lymph nodes to examine to determine if the cancer has spread." Dr. Adams told her and Alex let out a sigh of relief that her wife was alive.

"Can I see her?" Alex asked and Dr. Adams agreed and took her back to see Piper.

Alex walked into the room, and Piper was still under the anesthesia, she pulled a chair close to her bed and took Piper's hand.

After a while Piper started to return to consciousness "Al?" Piper asked in a sleep filled voice.

"I'm here baby, just rest" Alex told her while she placed a kiss on Piper's forehead.

After a half hour Dr. Adams came back to talk to Piper "How you doing?" She asked when she walked in.

"I am okay, some pain." Piper told her with sleep still in her voice.

"That will go away shortly, promise." Dr. Adams told her while she sat down in the chair "Piper the surgery went fine, we took out some lymph nodes to be sent to the lab." Dr. Adams told her and Piper nodded "But Piper, we had to take out more than we planned" Dr. Adams added.

Piper looked up at her with wide eyes and asked "What?"

"The cancer was larger than it seemed, and spread more throughout the breast since our last test." Dr. Adams told her and Piper eyes filled with tears.

"Do I still have my breast?" Piper asked.

Dr. Adams nodded "Yes but you may want reconstruction surgery in the future." Dr. Adams told her.

They discussed a few more things and they said goodbye. The gang came back and sat with her for a bit, but Piper was very silent through it all. Once everyone was gone Alex sat gently next to Piper on the bed and took her hand. "It will be okay Pipes, I know you may not believe that but it will be. When you feel weak, I'll be strong. When you let go, I'll hold on. When you need to cry, I swear I'll be there to dry your eyes. When you feel lost or scared to death, like you can't take one more step, just take my hand and together we can do it. I am going to love you through it." Alex told her and kissed the back of her hand.

Two months had passed since Piper's surgery, so far everything was looking good and no more spots had showed up. Piper and Alex had a checkup with Dr. Avery for the baby and were hopefully going to find out the gender of the baby. Alex and Piper had just walked in and Jennifer greeted them at the desk. "How are you feeling Piper?" Jennifer asked.

"I am doing good" Piper told her

"Excellent I will tell Dr. Avery you are here." Jennifer told her and Piper went to sit down next to Alex. Piper had a nice baby bump, not too big, but not small enough to hide it anymore.

Jennifer took Alex and Piper back to the room, Piper changed and then they waited for the doctor. "How are you feeling" Dr. Avery asked when she walked into the room and shut the door.

"I am doing good" Piper told her and Dr. Avery looked at Alex.

"Is she doing good Alex, and how are you doing?" Dr. Avery asked.

Alex nodded "She is doing good, not that many depressions states right now, and I am good." Alex confirmed for her.

"Excellent" Dr. Avery told them and squirted the gel on to Piper's baby bump, she moved the wand around a bit before she looked at Piper and Alex "Everything looks great, are we finding out what the gender is?" Dr. Avery asked and they both nodded their heads with a smile while they watched the screen. "Great, Mrs. And Mrs. Vause I am pleased to tell you, you are having a healthy baby girl." Dr. Avery told them with a smile.

Piper put her hand over her mouth and smiled with tears in her eyes while Alex leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. They got some pictures from the ultrasound and then left the doctor's office they couldn't wait to tell Sofia.

Later on that day during dinner they told the little girl "Sofia honey, we went to the doctor today" Piper told their daughter.

"And did you find out yet?" Sofia asked with a smile.

Alex nodded "We did sweetheart" Alex told her while she handed her an ultrasound.

Sofia looked at the picture and made a weird face before she asked "That's a baby?"

Piper smiled "Yes honey that is, you looked like that too at one time." Piper told her and Sofia looked at her mother like she grew three heads.

"You are getting a baby sister" Alex told her with a smile and Sofia jumped for joy.

Later that night after they had put Sofia to sleep Alex and Piper were sitting on the couch trying to decide a baby name, they had a few names picked out from before they knew but now they just had one group of names to choose from. "Pipes I feel like we are picking out our wedding song all over again" Alex told her with a smile

"It does feel like that, and no we are not naming our daughter Cher." Piper joked.

"Well damn" Alex smiled.

After two pages of names later they still couldn't decide "Hey Pipes I got it." Alex yelled out and Piper looked at her "Azkadellia." Alex told her with a smile.

"Seriously?" Piper asked

"Yes" Alex told her in a serious tone.

"Alex I love you to death I really do but we are not naming her after the wicked witch from the TV show Tin Man" Piper told her

"But she was hot and had monkey tattoos that flew" Alex told her with a laugh.

"I said no as unique as it is the answer is still no" Piper told her

Alex laughed and then a few seconds later she said another name "How about Regina?" Alex asked

"From the wicked witch to the evil queen from Once Upon A Time" Piper said with a chuckle

"She is hot too" Alex said and Piper hit her softly

"Fine then how about Piper?," Alex asked and then added "Since I know a Piper and she is the most beautiful, strongest, caring, loving woman in the world."

Piper smiled at her and then pulled her in for a deep kiss. "That is so sweet but if that was the case then I believe her name must be Alex." Tina told her with a smile.

"Oh god, I don't want her turning our like me." Alex joked.

"Okay we really do need a name Alex." Piper told her.

"How about Alessandra?" Alex asked and Piper wrote it down.

The list had now been narrowed down to Alessandra, Chloe, Zoie, Helena, Martina, Portia, and Giselle. And those were only on page one. Just like with Sofia they couldn't decide.

The next day when Piper was at work Polly had come into her office with some woman she had never seen before. "Hey Pipes this is Danielle Wuornos." Polly told her and Piper got up to introduce herself.

"Piper Vause, nice to meet you." Piper told her while she shook her hand.

"This is the woman I was telling you about a couple of months back about how she is interested with you writing a book." Polly told her and it all hit Piper. Polly had told her about Daniela and how she was interested in Piper writing a book about her time spent in Litchfield, and how her life has changed since then.

"The offer still stands Mrs. Vause if you are still interested." Danielle told her. "Also Polly told me about the cancer, and I think readers would love to see how you deal with it while raising a family." Danielle added.

"I will talk it over with my wife, but yes I think the truth needs to be told about prison, and also how people can survive breast cancer." Piper told her "Even though I am not a survivor yet." Piper added.

"Don't listen to her, Piper Vause here can make it through anything." Polly said with a smile while she placed her hand on Piper shoulder.

Later than night Piper discussed the book offer with Alex, and she told her it was a wonderful idea and told her to do it. Piper called Danielle the next day and told her she would.

Three months had passed, Piper had begun her book and life seemed perfect for the Vause family and everyone it, but Piper knew as well as Alex that life never stayed the same for long. She was seven months pregnant and the baby girl who still didn't have a name was doing great, Piper had an appointment the day before to check on the cancer and to make sure it had not spread or returned. Alex and Piper had just arrived at Dr. Adams office to get the results when they were taken into the doctor's office.

"How are you doing Piper?" Dr. Adams asked

"I am doing excellent" Piper assured her.

"How is the book coming?" She asked

"It is coming." Piper told her

"Good that is good to hear, how are you Alex? How is Sofia?" the doctor asked and Alex told her they were both good. "That is excellent news." Dr. Adams added.

"So what are the results?" Piper asked she couldn't stand the wait any more.

"Piper you are seven months now right?" Dr. Adams asked and Piper nodded in agreement "Piper I am sorry, but we are going to have to induce labor as soon as possible." Dr. Adams told her.

"She is only 32 weeks." Alex told her

"I talked to Dr. Avery, the baby will be a preemie, but there is hope she will survive." Dr. Avery told them.

"Why what is happening?" Piper asked frightened and Alex took her hand.

"Piper I am sorry, but it seems we didn't remove all the cancer cells. Sometimes they like to hide, and the cancer has returned and the only way we have to treat it now is with Chemo." Dr. Adams told them.

"As scary as it sounds to have the baby born this early, my cousin was born two months early and she survived. So Alex?" Piper looked at her asked.

"Pipes I don't want to lose you or this baby" Alex told her.

"Alex if we start the chemo now there is very good chance Piper will survive, and as far as the baby she has just as high of a survival rate. But if we wait any longer, Piper chances go down every day." Dr. Adams told her

Alex finally agreed as scared as she was she didn't show Piper. "Good we need to induce as soon as possible I will call Dr. Avery now." Dr. Adams told her and Piper and Alex left her office and waited in the waiting room.

After a few shorts minutes Dr. Adams came out and told them Dr. Avery would meet them at the hospital.

Piper was now lying on the hospital; the nurses had just given her the medication Polly and her mother were now standing in there with Alex, while Nicky, Poussey, Taystee, Sofia, Lorna, Pete, and Finn were in the waiting room waiting for the newest member of the Vause family to enter the world.

Alex was holding Piper's hand, it was about time and Dr. Avery was telling her to push. Piper felt like she couldn't her mind was elsewhere and she just couldn't focus. Alex leaned over and whispered in her ear "I know your mind is elsewhere babe, but I need you to push. Push for me, push for us."

Alex always knew what to say to get Piper motivated and it worked "Don't be surprised if she doesn't come out crying" Dr. Avery warned them. "You are doing great Piper just a couple more." Dr. Avery added.

After what seemed like forever Piper gave one more final push and on March 7th at 9:01PM a healthy baby girl came screaming into the world. "I thought you said she wouldn't be crying" Alex asked with tears in her eyes while she held Piper's hand.

"Well it seems we have a fighter here with a nice set of lungs" Dr. Avery told her while she carried the baby girl over to be cleaned up and weighed.

"Just like her mother" Alex whispered while she leaned down to kiss Piper.

Dr. Avery came in a couple of minutes later and Alex and Piper heart dropped when there was no baby in her hands "Don't worry everything is fine, you can't hold her yet. But shortly, she weighs 3 and half pounds but she is healthy." Dr. Avery told them and Piper squeezed Alex's hand.

"Do you have a name for her?' Dr. Avery asked

"Pipes I got it" Alex told her and Piper looked up at her "Shania it means I'm on my way, and clearly our little girl is a fighter and she will do big things on her own." Alex told her and Piper smiled.

"We will never have to worry because she is a fighter just like her mother's" Carol Chapman told the room.

"Then it is settled, baby would you like to do the honors?" Piper asked her and Alex smiled.

"Her name is Shania Marie Vause, born March 7th to Piper and Alex Vause" Alex told the doctor and leaned down to give her wife a deep kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Big things lie ahead for the Vause family. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also the little speech Alex gave Piper after her surgery those are lyrics to Martina McBride's song "I'm Going to Love You Through it" Which is a breast cancer survivor song. Very touching I recommend everyone listen to it if you haven't already.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews and follows. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Dr. Avery came back about twenty minutes later "How is she?" Alex asked as soon as she saw the doctor walk in.

"She is in great health, her lungs aren't fully developed yet but she is breathing on her, she is in much more stable condition than other preemies I have delivered." Dr. Avery told both mothers with a smile and then asked. "Alex would you like to meet your daughter?"

Alex looked at Piper then back to Dr. Avery again and shook her head no "Not without Piper." Alex told Dr. Avery but Piper cut in.

"Babe go and see her, take Sofia with you." Piper told her wife with a smile.

"But Pipes" Alex tried to tell her but Piper wouldn't listen.

"I said go, I will see her soon. She is probably hungry any way." Piper told her with a shy smile.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked again she needed to make sure, she hated not being able to see their daughter together.

Piper nodded and Alex kissed her goodbye "I'll be back soon, I will take pictures. I love you" Alex whispered against Piper's lips before she kissed her again.

Alex followed Dr. Avery out in to the hall way where she spotted Sofia with Polly "Hey sof, wanna go meet your baby sister?" Alex asked and Sofia smiled with a huge grin and took her mother's hand.

Dr. Avery took Alex and Sofia to NICU, and took them both to a crib in the back of the room next to the window. Alex picked Sofia up so she could get a better look "There is your daughter Mrs. Vause, and your little sister Sofia." Dr. Avery told them and Alex felt her eyes fill with tears.

"She is so tiny" Sofia exclaimed while she looked down at her baby sister.

"Yes she is baby" Alex told her with smile before she looked over at Dr. Avery and asked "Can I feed her?"

Dr. Avery nodded and Alex put Sofia down "I will just need you to put on one of these gowns and I will prepare her for you." Dr. Avery told her and Alex did as she was told and grabbed the gown from the nearby closet. "But first Alex, I figured you would want to cut the umbilical cord." Dr. Avery added and Alex nodded and smiled.

Once the umbilical cord was cut, Alex washed her hand and then sat down in a rocking chair while she watched Dr. Avery prepare her daughter, she never thought in a million years that she would be breastfeeding a baby, but here she is and she couldn't have been more happier.

When Dr. Avery was done preparing Shania, she carried her over to Alex, "You ready?" Dr. Avery asked and Alex nodded. Dr. Avery gently placed Shania in her mother's arms. Alex ran her finger lightly against Shania's cheek with a smile.

"Hey baby girl" Alex whispered softly before she looked up at the doctor "What am I supposed to do?" Alex asked embarrassed.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed" Dr. Avery told her then continued "First move her body toward you, so you both are chest to chest." Dr. Avery told and Alex did as she said "Next you are going to want to touch her upper lip with your nipple and when she opens her mouth just pull her gently into your breast." Dr. Avery added and Alex did everything that she was told.

"She doesn't seem to want to latch on" Alex told her

"Just give her time; she might not be strong enough yet. But let's give her a few more minutes and if she doesn't then we will pump you and give her milk that way." Dr. Avery assured her.

"Mommy what does pump mean?" Sofia asked looking at her mother.

"A machine will pump the milk out of me honey and we will feed her with a bottle until she is strong enough to nurse off me" Alex told her and Sofia watched in amusement of what was happening.

"Can I do that?" Sofia asked while she pointed at her mother and little sister.

Alex smiled and chuckled "No honey, you have to wait until you have your own child. But you can feed her from a bottle when she gets older." Alex told her daughter with a smile and just then Shania latched onto Alex. It startled Alex a bit but Dr. Avery was there in time to put her hand on the baby's back to make sure nothing happened. "Great she's not even a day old and I nearly drop her." Alex mumbled.

"Don't worry; it's a very new experience when your child latches on for the first time. You are not the only one, you are doing great." Dr. Avery told her with a smile.

While Alex was feeding Shania, Alex asked Dr. Avery if she could take a picture for Piper and she did. Polly and Carol came down the NICU, they put on the gowns they needed and walked inside and over to Alex and Sofia. "Hey everyone this is Shania." Alex said with a huge smile "Shania honey this is your Auntie Polly, and your Mema" Alex added and both women smiled at them.

"She is adorable; she has your dark hair Alex." Polly said with a smile while she stood next to Alex.

"Can I hold her yet?" Carol Chapman and Alex looked over at Dr. Avery with a pleading look.

"Yes you may" she told her and Alex gently stood up with the baby in her arms.

Carol Chapman sat down in the rocking chair and gently placed Shania in her grandmother's arms. Carol Chapman smiled down at the little girl with tears filling her eyes "Alex dear you and Piper have given me the best gifts ever. These two precious angels are everything I could have ever asked for." Carol told her while she smiled at Shania and then at Sofia.

"Do you mind if I go and see Piper really quick?" Alex asked her mother in law but Polly was the one to answer.

"Do you really think you will be able to take Shania from her arms anytime soon?" Polly said with a chuckle.

"That is a good point, I'll be right back." Alex told them while she took one last picture of Shania with her grandmother so she could show Piper.

Alex walked back to Piper's room and she saw Nicky and Lorna inside there with her "Hey guys, you want to see a picture?" Alex asked and they both nodded "Well hold on, mother comes first" Alex added with a smile and walked over to Piper to give her a quick kiss and then showed Piper the photos.

"She is adorable" Piper whispered.

Alex handed Nicky and Lorna the phone and then sat down next to Piper on the bed "How are you feeling?" She asked her wife.

"Like I just gave birth" Piper joked.

"Well I believe you did, but seriously how are you feeling?" Alex asked again.

"Better now that I saw our daughter and you are here" Piper told her while she pulled her close to her.

Just then Dr. Adams walked in "I'm sorry I don't mean to ruin anything, but Piper I need to speak to you." Dr. Adams told the room and Nicky and Lorna excused themselves.

Alex sat up in the bed but never let go of Piper "Is everything okay?" Alex and Piper both asked at the same time.

"Now that we induced we need to start the treatment right away." Dr. Adams told the women and they both nodded. "I understand you just gave birth Piper, but it we want a very high chance of survival we need to start treatment tomorrow." Dr. Adams added.

"Okay" Piper agreed

"Great, since you will be spending the night I will see you in the morning. Have a great night and congratulations" Dr. Adams told them and exited the room.

Once she was gone, Piper turned to look out the window and started to cry; Alex was fighting back tears as well, as she turned Piper in her arms and wrapped them tightly around her. "Shh it will be okay. I told you I am here every step of the way. We will get through this together." Alex whispered against her wife's hair.

Meanwhile back in NICU, Carol Chapman knew it was getting late and she had to bring Sofia home since she had school the next day. As much as she didn't want to let go of the little baby in her arms she did and took her other granddaughters hand and walked her back to see her mother's.

Polly, Carol, and Sofia walked in the room to see Alex and Piper in each other's arms. Everyone but Sofia knew what was going on, they knew they would have to tell the little girl, but no one knew how to break the news to her. "I'm going to head home since Sofia has school in the morning." Carol chapman announced "Piper, Alex she is beautiful" Carol added while she walked over to her daughter and daughter in law and gave them both a hug.

Sofia climbed into the bed next to her mothers and kissed them both goodbye before she left with her grandmother. "I start treatment tomorrow" Piper announced to Polly, Nicky, and Lorna who now had entered the room.

"Do you want us to sit with you?" All three women asked and Piper shook her head no.

"I can do it by myself, thanks though." Piper told them.

All three women told them if either women needed anything to call them and Alex walked them out into the hallway. Nicky and Lorna hugged Polly and Alex goodbye and exited the hospital but Polly stayed behind. She pulled Alex into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "You or Piper need anything, I don't care what time it is or when it is you don't hesitate to call."

Alex nodded her head and pulled away from the hug "Thank you Polly, I am so afraid she is going to shut me out" Alex confessed.

"She might but you just need to remind her you are here for her. Don't give up, you both are so strong and together you are stronger. You both will fight this head on and take it by storm." Polly assured her and then they both hugged goodbye one more time before Alex walked back to Piper's room.

"I thought you were leaving?" Piper asked when she saw Alex walked back into her room.

"Pipes why would I leave you?" Alex asked while she sat down beside Piper "I am your wife and I am not going anywhere." Alex added to reassure her wife.

"I have cancer Alex, our baby had to be born early because of it. Why would you want to be with someone like me?" Piper asked.

Alex took Piper's hand and had her look at her before she answered "You are my wife, our baby is healthy and I want to be with you I love you with all my heart and some cancer won't change that. I am not going anywhere." Alex told her while she gave her a kiss.

Alex slept as close as she could to Piper that night before a nurse came in and told her that Shania would be hungry. Alex got up and whispered to Piper she would be back before she followed the nurse to NICU to feed her daughter.

Alex sat down in the rocking chair and the nurse handed Shania to her and Alex took her in her arms. While she was feeding her she spoke to her softly "Hey baby girl, it's your mommy. Your mom is down the hall she can't see you yet, but she loves you very much just like I do."

While Alex was away Dr. Adams came in to Piper's room and told her that the first treatment would be starting shortly and then asked her if she had any questions and Piper nodded "Will my hair fall out?"

"That is debatable, some chemo drugs only cause the hair to thin while some thin and then completely fall out. Or sometimes it falls out all at once; it is based on how your body will handle the effects. But I can assure you that if your hair falls out; it will grow back rather fast after just a few weeks after the treatments have stopped." Dr. Adams told her and Piper just nodded her head.

Alex came back just in time before they wheeled Piper off to start her treatment and as they were walking by the NICU Alex stopped them "Wait can Piper see Shania before she starts?" Alex asked with a pleading look and Dr. Adams nodded.

The doctor wheeled her in and Alex walked over to Shania's crib and picked her up in her arms and walked over to her wife "Shania meet your Mama, she has been dying to meet you, and remember we both love you so much" Alex told the small baby in her arms while she leaned over to give Piper their daughter.

Piper felt eyes tear up as she smiled down at her baby daughter in her arms. "Hey baby" Piper whispered while Alex put her hand on Piper's shoulder. Just as Piper was holding her Shania opened her eyes for the first time. "Al baby she has your eyes" Piper said with tears streaming down her face when she saw Shania's greyish blue eyes.

Alex leaned down and kissed Piper soundly on the lips while she whispered I love you against them.

After twenty minutes, Shania was back in her crib and Piper was being wheeled down to the cancer treatment center part of the hospital. Alex watched as Piper was being hooked up to the machines, she felt so bad for her wife and wished that she was the one going through this and not her.

Dr. Adams told both Alex and Piper that each session would last about four hours and one cycle of treatment would take 12 weeks with Piper having Chemo every Tuesday and Thursday. Alex stayed with Piper for most of the four hours except when Shania needed to be fed. During the last hour though Alex went to pump some milk so she was able to go home with Piper tonight. Once she was done she went back to Piper and found she was all set and she was ready to be discharged.

Before they left the hospital they went to see Shania one last time and kissed their daughter goodbye, they so desperately wanted to take Shania home with them but they had to wait until she was five pounds.

Alex helped Piper into the car and drove them home, once they got home Piper felt like she was going to be sick and quickly went inside. Even though she had anti-nausea medicine, Dr. Adams told them both that she would still experience some of it just not as bad as it would be.

Sofia was sitting in the living room doing a puzzle with her grandmother when Alex walked inside. "How did it go?" Carol asked quietly when she walked over to Alex.

"It went okay" Alex whispered and then Sofia came running over and Alex scooped her up. "Hey sweetheart, were you a good girl?" Alex asked

Sofia nodded "Mema and I are doing a puzzle, where is Shania?" Sofia asked

"She has to stay in the hospital until she gets a little bit bigger." Alex told her and then Piper came down the stairs.

"Can I have a hug too?" Piper asked and Alex put her down and Sofia ran over to Piper and Piper wrapped her in a tight hug "I missed you baby." Piper whispered.

"I missed you too Mom, you want to see our puzzle?" Sofia asked and Piper nodded and stood up too quickly she felt dizzy.

Alex rushed over to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her over to the couch to have her sit down. "Sofia honey mom and I have something we need to tell you." Alex told Sofia and she came over to sit with her mother's while Carol Chapman took a seat next to them.

"What is it mommy?" Sofia asked.

Alex had no idea how to tell her daughter this, so Piper took control of the situation "What mommy and I need to tell you is that I am sick" Piper just came out and said it.

"What do you mean sick? Me and Mommy can take of you." Sofia told her mother confused.

"It's not that type of sick baby, I'm going to be going through a lot of treatment, and I might lose my hair." Piper told her then quickly added "But don't worry it will grow back."

"Why would you lose your hair?" Sofia asked completely confused.

"It is part of my medicine honey" Piper told her

"Will you be better soon?" Sofia asked while she looked at both her mother's then her grandmother who had tears in their eyes.

Piper nodded she didn't know the answer to that question but she hated lying to her daughter but she knew she couldn't tell her no "Yes baby I will be" Piper told her.

Sofia listened to what her mother said and then climbed into her arms and looked up at her "Well good, because Mommy and I need you just like everyone else does too. And no one can take you away from us." Sofia told her mother while she hugged her tightly and Piper just hugged her daughter as tight as she could and started to cry.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is Chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed and please review and let me know what ya'll think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews and follows. Sorry I forgot the tissue warning in the last chapter, well they might be needed again in this chapter. Once again I do not own these characters.**

* * *

A week had passed since Piper had started Chemotherapy; Alex took her each day before work and went to see Shania while she was there. Polly, Nicky, Lorna, and Carol would come in and sit with Piper even though it was quite clear she didn't want anyone there. Shania now weighed four pounds and the doctors had told them in about a week she would be able to come home if everything stayed as well as it was now. Sofia was excellent through this whole process so far, she still didn't fully understand what was happening but Alex had told her if she had any questions or just wanted to talk that she had two loving mothers who are always there to listen, as well as the rest of the family.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Piper was still in treatment when Alex came back to check on her. Alex had gone to work, but came back on her lunch break to feed Shania and check on her wife. When Alex walked down the hall way she saw Polly standing in the hallway. Alex quickly rushed over to her and asked "Hey is Piper okay?"

Polly looked up from her phone when she heard Alex's voice "Your guess is as good as mine, she kicked me out an hour ago." Polly told her while she put her phone back in her pocket.

Alex shook her head "What do you mean she kicked you out?" Alex asked

"What it sounds like, she told me to get out, I was sitting there reading some magazine since she didn't want to talk, and then next thing I knew I was being kicked out." Polly told her while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just like that she told you to get out" Alex asked totally confused, Piper was doing so well and even though she didn't want people staying with her during treatment she was grateful that they did.

"Just like that Alex. I can't tell you anything else because I don't know." Polly snapped at her. "Sorry, Finn was up all night thanks to Pete he gave him tons of candy and Pete is away on business." Polly apologized.

"it's okay, I'm going to go and check on her." Alex told her and Polly told her good luck.

Alex walked into the treatment area and walked over to where Piper was sitting "Hey Pipes" Alex greeted her with a smile.

"I'm going to say the same thing I told Polly, please leave" Piper told her without even looking at her.

Alex did exactly what Piper didn't want; she walked over to the chair beside her wife and sat down. "Pipes what is going on?" Alex asked while she took her hand. When Piper didn't answer Alex spoke again "Please Piper don't shut me out."

Piper let out a sigh and rolled her eyes "What is wrong, really Alex you need to ask that?" Piper snapped at her.

"Pipes we just want to be here for you." Alex told her softly trying not to disturb the other patients.

"Well don't" Piper snapped and pulled her hand from Alex's and pointed at the door.

"Fine I'll leave if that is what you really want. I'll be back when your treatment is over" Alex told her while she stood up and walked out of the room.

"No such luck?" Polly asked when she saw Alex walk back out into the hallway.

"Nope, she doesn't want us to be here for her apparently. I'm going back to see Shania then going to work." Alex told her and walked off hurt and pissed that Piper didn't want her around.

After Alex left Polly went back inside to see Piper "You sure you want me to leave as well?" Polly asked and Piper nodded her head. Polly grabbed her purse that was behind Piper's chair and leaned down to hug her friend "Remember we care and love you. We just want to help you and be here for you Pipes." Polly whispered in her ear before she too left the room giving Piper the space she wanted.

As Polly was leaving the hospital, she walked down to the NICU and looked in the window to see Alex holding Shania in her arms talking to her. Polly tapped on the window lightly and Alex looked up and told her to come inside.

"Hey" Polly said while she walked over to Alex and Shania.

"Hey look who is here baby girl, Auntie Polly" Alex said excitedly to the little girl "Can you say hi to Auntie Polly?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Hey there little one" Polly said while she ran her finger along the baby's arm while she cooed. "You okay?" Polly asked.

Alex nodded "Yeah the doctor said she would get like this, and I don't blame her I would probably be the same way." Alex told her while she looked at the time. "You staying?" Alex asked

"No she doesn't want me here, but I can stay with Shania a bit." Polly told her

"Do you mine, I hate leaving her here by herself." Alex told her

"I would love to." Polly said with a smile

"You be a good girl for Auntie Polly, mamma and I will be back later. I love you" Alex told the little girl in her arms while she handed her over to Polly. "Thanks Polly" Alex told her while she was leaving.

Alex had just gotten into her car when her cell phone rang "Hello" Alex said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Alex, how is Piper?" Carol asked her daughter in law.

"She is okay, I guess. She kicked Polly out of the treatment session and when I went in she didn't even want me there." Alex told her.

"Just like Tuesday." Carol told her with a sigh.

"Yeah it is, but at least then she let Nicky come back in and sit with her. This time she wants no one around." Alex told her

"Hey it will be okay, just imagine all the stress that is on her on all of us. If she wants space we give it to her but we don't go too far." Carol told her "Will you be picking Sofia up from school?" Carol asked.

"It is now 2:30, I am going back to the office for a bit. I have a shipment coming in that I have to take care of, if I don't get out in time I will call you." Alex told her "I can't thank you enough for all the help you have given us." Alex added.

"There is no need to thank me. You handle the shipment; I will pick her up and will bring her home. I will even make dinner for you guys." Carol told her

"You don't need to do that." Alex tried to tell her but Carol wouldn't listen.

"None sense I don't mind." Carol told her and then both women said goodbye.

Alex drove to work just in time "Hey Vause, how Chapman?" Nicky asked when she saw Alex walk into the office.

"Feel lucky enough that she let you stay" Alex told her while she walked into her office and went digging through all her folders trying to find the shipment for today file. "Shit where the fuck did I put that file?" Alex asked herself in annoyed tone.

"Whoa there Vause, take a breath. I already got it set for you." Nicky told her from the door way while she held up the file.

"Thanks Nichols." Alex sighed while she took the file from her hand.

"Just breath Chapman will be okay." Nicky told her while she walked back to her office.

While Piper was in ending process of her treatment, Carol Chapman was picking her granddaughter up from school "Mema" Sofia shouted with a smile when she saw her grandmother standing there.

"Hey Sofia, how was school?" Carol asked while she gave the little girl a hug.

"It was good" Sofia told her while they walked hand in hand back to Carol's car.

Sofia was telling her grandmother all about her day at school while they drove home and Carol told her that she could help her make dinner. Once they were home, Carol let Milah outside and started pulling ingredients out to make a stir-fry she knew it was one of Piper's favorites. "Hey Mema?" Sofia came out of the blue and asked.

"Yes sweetheart" Carol asked while she put the soy sauce on the counter.

"Will my mom be okay?" Sofia asked looking up at her grandmother.

Carol Chapman knelt down on the ground so she was eye level with Sofia "Your mom is a fighter, and if there is anyone I know who can make it through this it is your mom." Carol told her holding back tears. The truth was she wasn't God, she had no answer for what the future held, she could only hope that no one would take her only daughter away from her and her family.

"Then why has she been so sick lately if she is going to be okay?" Sofia asked. And she was right even though Piper was getting anti-nausea medicine it wasn't helping.

"It is part of the medicine" Carol began to tell her but Sofia stopped her.

"Then why isn't it making her better? When mommy or mom gives me medicine when I am sick it makes me better not more sick." Sofia told her confused.

"I know sweetheart, but this is a different type of medicine. And sometimes it makes people feel worse but it is actually helping it just takes time." Carol tried her best to explain.

"I just want my mom to be okay" Sofia said with tears in her eyes.

Carol Chapman took her granddaughter in her arms and held her tightly while she whispered "Me to baby, me too"

Alex had just finished up with her shipment and told everyone who was still left in the office goodbye before she went to the hospital. When she arrived she knew that Piper's treatment was just about over so she figured she would stop and see Shania with Piper just like she did this morning. Alex walked down the hallway to the cancer treatment section of the hospital and saw Piper was leaning up against the wall. "Hey babe" Alex greeted while she went to give Piper a kiss; Piper turned her head so Alex caught her cheek.

"I want to go home" Piper told her blankly.

Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist "Okay let's go see Shania, and then we can go home." Alex told her and they walked over to the see their daughter.

Alex had pumped milk earlier when she was here on her lunch break that way Piper would be able to feed her after the treatment. Piper picked Shania up and sat down in the rocking chair and Alex handed her the bottle.

Piper's face lit up in a smile immediately when held Shania in her arms and started to feed her. It was the happiest Alex had seen her all day and she took out her phone and took a picture and made it her lock screen wallpaper.

When Piper was done feeding Shania, she just sat there for a few rocking her daughter back and forth for a bit. Alex sat next to them just watching the love of her life and their second daughter.

When they were ready, even though neither wanted to leave Shania they knew it would be just a matter of time before their daughter would be home with them. Alex and Pipe both drove home in silence except for the radio, Piper didn't want to talk and Alex didn't push her. When they arrived home they were greeted by Sofia who ran over and hugged Piper first. "Hello darling" Carol greeted them also when she walked over and hugged Piper "I made you your favorite." Carol added.

"Thanks mom" Piper said since she could smell the stir-fry cooking on the stove.

The table was already set and Alex helped Piper over to the couch where she sat down with her daughter while she told her all about her day, while Alex went into the kitchen to see if Carol needed any help. "No that is quite alright darling. Dinner is almost done anyway" Carol told her and Alex nodded while she walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle and then walked over to the cabinet where they held their glasses and took out a shot glass. "Should you really be doing that?" Carol Chapman asked in whisper while she covered the glass with her palm.

"No" Alex told her "But it is the only thing I know" Alex added.

"Fine you can have one shot of the tequila and then I am taking it" Carol told her while she removed her hand and Alex nodded her head.

Dinner went smoothly, Piper was even laughing a bit with them. Although she loved her mother's stir-fry she couldn't eat more than a couple bites. The chemo had affected her appetite, and she seemed to be full after just a couple bites.

After dinner, Piper took Sofia up to give her a bath even though she was dead tired she felt like this was the only thing she could do. While Carol and Alex were downstairs cleaning up Carol told Alex she would be staying from now until Monday "You really don't have to" Alex told her.

"Alex, you need me. I know it must be hard to get everything ready in the morning with Sofia with school, and then the days you have to take Piper to treatment and then get yourself ready for work. This is my way of helping whether you want it or not." Carol told her in a voice similar to Piper's when she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Alex nodded "Thank you, I really can't thank you enough."

Carol Chapman took her in her arms and held her tightly "And just wait until Shania comes home you won't be able to get rid of me" Carol told her with a chuckle. Alex smiled and nodded while she pulled away and dried her eyes.

Later that night after Carol had gone to sleep, Alex just gone done brushing her teeth and was checking the doors one more time and shutting off the lights, she checked on Sofia one more time before she walked into her and Piper's bedroom and shut the door. She saw Piper wasn't in the bed so knew she had to be in the bathroom, when she walked into the master bath Piper was at the sink brushing her teeth. Alex walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi" Alex whispered against her neck while she placed a kiss there.

Piper rinsed her mouth out and turned in her wife's arms "I'm sorry" Piper told her softly.

"For what baby?" Alex asked.

"I've been such a bitch to you, to everyone. I know you all are just trying to help." Piper whispered.

Alex pulled her close to her and rested her forehead against Piper's and told her sweetly "Don't you dare apologize, I can only imagine what you are going through we all understand"

Piper smiled at her slightly "I love you" Piper whispered.

"I love you too" Alex whispered back before she placed a light kiss on Piper's lips but when she was about to pull back Piper wrapped her hands in her dark hair and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Alex broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against Piper's "Pipes?" Alex asked

"I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you" Piper whispered.

"Piper I told you how many times I am not going anywhere." Alex told her between kisses "I love you and you are the only one I want" Alex added in between kisses again.

Piper sighed and turned to look in the mirror before she moved her hand up to her scalp and ran her fingers though her hair. After she ran her fingers through she opened her palm and showed Alex the hair in her hand. "There was more before" Piper whispered holding back tears.

Alex turned her in her arms and wrapped her in a tight hug "Shh, I don't care if you have no hair Pipes, it will grow back. There will never be another you, all this will grow back but you cannot be replaced." Alex told her while she held her tightly.

"You won't think I am beautiful anymore" Piper whispered too softly Alex almost didn't hear her.

Alex pulled her back so that she was looking Piper in the eyes "Don't ever say that, Piper I always think you are beautiful because you always are. No hair, long hair, short hair, blue hair, blonde hair, brown hair, I don't care what color hair or if any you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me" Alex told her with such love in her voice. "I love you so much" Alex added before she kissed her wife and held her tightly.

After just standing there for a while Alex and Piper went into their bedroom, Alex got into bed first and smoothed the sheets out "Come be my little spoon?" Alex asked just like she did at Litchfield.

Piper smiled with tears in her eyes and got into bed beside her wife. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper tightly, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "I heart you"

Piper turned in her arms and snuggled up close to her and whispered "I heart you too Alex Vause"

* * *

**Authors Note: And there is Chapter 10, chapter 11 will be up shortly. Hope you all enjoyed and I apologize if there are tears, trust me I have them too when I read back and while writing on certain scenes. Please review and let me know what you all think, I look forward to hearing from all of you, all your reviews keep me writing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Chapter 11 is now up, Tissues might be needed again. Once again I do not own any of these characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had come that Piper and Alex have been waiting for since March 7th, their little girl and newest member of their family was finally able to come home. Although Piper's hair had begun to come out in strands, it just looked as if it was thinning and not completely coming out. After Piper's treatment which ended earlier today, Alex and her walked down to pick up Shania, when they walked into NICU Dr. Avery was standing there next to Shania's crib with Shania in her arms. "You ready to take your little one home?" Dr. Avery asked with a big smile.

"We sure are" Piper answered with a smile as well.

"Well I am sure she is ready to go home too, how are you feeling Piper?" Dr. Avery asked.

"I am doing good." Piper told her and as usually Dr. Avery looked over at Alex.

"And how is she really doing?" Dr. Avery asked and Piper smiled.

"She has her days, but she is doing good. She is a fighter" Alex told her.

"Good, I will be in touch." Dr. Avery told them and Shania started to coo, "It looks like someone wants her mommies." Dr. Avery added while she handed Shania over to Piper.

They filled out all the papers they needed to fill, and then both women carried their little girl out of the hospital. Alex took Piper's car today since Alex figured Piper's Porsche Cayenne was a much easier to get Shania in and out of. "Damn it Piper how the hell does this car seat work again?" Alex asked in frustration.

"Alex I told you this when Sofia was born and I will tell you it now. LANGUAGE" Piper told her while she handed Shania over to Alex.

"Yeah yeah yeah, because you know what hell or damn it means Shania" Alex told her with a chuckle.

"ALEX" Piper warned while she fixed the car seat. "There we go." Piper told her and Alex placed Shania in the car seat.

Piper got into the back seat of the car while Alex got into the driver seat and locked the doors. "You know she doesn't comprehend" Alex told her while she started the car.

"So you think" Piper told her and Alex sent her a smirk.

The drive home was great; it seemed just like Sofia, Shania loved car rides. They pulled into the driveway and saw Carol Chapman was home. Sofia was still at school, so they had time to get Shania situated before the little girl got all excited so see her baby sister was home.

"Hello my darlings, is that my grandbaby?" Carol Chapman asked when she came out the front door.

"It sure is, she absolutely loves the car" Alex told her while she got out of the car and opened up the back door.

"Well that is excellent news. Now we know how to put her to sleep when she is fussy." Carol Chapman said with a smile while she walked over and took the diaper bag from Alex. "Are you girl's hungry?" Carol asked "I was just about to make a sandwich." Carol added and both of them agreed to one.

"I think my mother is drunk" Piper said with a giggle.

Alex laughed "She is just happy we are home." Alex told her while she lifted Shania up. "You okay Pipes?" Alex asked when she noticed her wife's face was white as a ghost and Piper was holding on to the car door.

"Yeah just a bit light-headed" Piper told her

"Piper sit down, don't move I'll be right back" Alex told her and rushed quickly inside "Mom" Alex called out since that is what Carol insisted Alex called her.

"In the kitchen darling" Carol answered back.

Alex rushed into the kitchen "Can you take Shania really quick, Piper is light-headed?" Alex asked and Carol nodded while Alex handed Shania over.

Alex quickly made her way back outside where she saw the ever stubborn Piper moved from the car and started to walk inside the house. "Do you ever listen?" Alex asked with a laugh while she went over to Piper.

"I can handle walking Al" Piper told her just as Alex was wrapping her arms around Piper just in time before Piper's knees gave out.

"Pipes you are light-headed why didn't you wait for me?" Alex asked while she held on to her wife.

"I didn't want to be a burden; I can handle walking on my own." Piper told her while she tried to get out of Alex's grasp.

"Piper you are not a burden, now please let me help you. I know you can handle it on your own, but right now you can't." Alex told her while Piper finally gave up fighting and let her help her into the house. "Where do you want to go?" Alex asked once they were inside the house.

"The kitchen island is fine." Piper told her

Alex helped her to the kitchen island and helped her sit down in the bar chair while she went over to Carol and took Shania from her arms "Thanks, I have to feed her" Alex told her "Pipes you need anything from upstairs?" Alex asked and Piper shook her head no.

Alex took Shania upstairs to the nursery, she thanked God that Nicky had helped her paint and get it ready before Shania was born. Piper and her both didn't want something overly girly so they went with a mint green and soft pink color scheme. Alex put Shania down in the crib while she pulled on a button down shirt, when she was all set she pick Shania up and sat down in the chair. "Welcome home Shania, this is your nursery, you won't sleep in here yet. I know thing's might seem a bit crazy for a little bit but I promise they will settle down soon." Alex told her while she fed her. "But just remember no matter how crazy things get you are loved." Alex added.

Piper was sitting in the kitchen watching her mother finish the sandwiches "How are you doing mom?" Piper asked

"I am doing good, why do you ask?" Carol asked

Piper shrugged her shoulders "Just thought I would ask with everything that you have done for us." Piper told her while she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Darling, there is no place else I rather be." Carol assured her daughter.

When Alex was done feeding Shania, she changed her shirt and carried her daughter downstairs to the kitchen. Alex had mastered the task of holding Shania just like Sofia and eating at the same time. "Thank you for the sandwich" Alex told her mother in law while she sat down next to her wife.

While the three women sat there eating Piper looked over at Shania, and her heart melt when her daughter cooed and smiled at her. Piper was done with her sandwich and took Shania from Alex's arms. Alex tried her best to stifle a yawn, but failed, so she got up from her chair and walked over to the coffee pot and began to make a pot when she felt Carol's hand on her arm "Go take a nap, I got things under control." Carol told her when Alex looked at her.

"It's fine, just a cup of coffee and I will be fine." Alex tried to tell her but Piper was the one to interrupt.

"Honey go take a nap, you didn't sleep at all last night since I kept getting sick. God knows when the last time it was when you got a good night sleep. Go take a nap." Piper told her wife with a pleading look.

"You sure Pipes?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded, and Alex walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Alex made her way upstairs and climbed into bed and was out before her head even hit the pillow.

Piper had moved from the kitchen to the living room when Milah came over to find out whom and what the tiny object was in her arms. "Hey there Milah, this is Shania" Piper told her softly. Milah looked at Shania and lifted her ears. She smelled her a bit and then licked her foot and walked away. "She will come around" Piper told Shania with a smile.

Not before long Polly was walking in her front door with Finn, and Sofia. "Knock knock anyone home?" Polly called out when she walked through the front door.

"Shh, Alex is sleeping." Piper told her as Sofia and Finn walked over to where she was sitting.

"She's home!" Sofia shouted with a huge smile happy to have her baby sister home finally.

"Shh, mommy is sleeping" Piper told her while Sofia climbed up on to the couch to sit beside Piper.

"She was able to come home, oh let me hold her" Polly yelled a bit too loudly which earned her a look from Piper "Sorry" Polly quickly added.

Polly sat down next to Piper and Piper handed Shania over to her, Finn watched on "Would you like to hold her Finn?" Piper asked.

"She is too tiny for me. When she gets a bit bigger" Finn told her.

"Can I hold her mom?" Sofia asked

Piper nodded and got up to switch places with her daughter and then Polly handed her over.

Not even 20 minutes later, Nicky and Lorna were coming through the door "Hey not lesbians" Nicky shouted out.

"Shh, Alex is sleeping" Piper told them

"Sorry" Nicky said and walked into the living room.

"She is adorable" Lorna exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes she is, I am gonna go and check on Vause" Nicky told them and Piper nodded.

Nicky walked upstairs and went into Piper and Alex's bedroom and saw Alex sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes before she placed her glasses back on "Hey" Nicky whispered while she knocked on the door.

"Hey" Alex whispered back.

Nicky walked over to Alex and sat down "You okay?" Nicky asked

Alex nodded and then shook her head no "I feel like I am fucking up" Alex confessed

Nicky put her arm around her best friend "You aren't fucking up" Nicky told her

"She won't even let me help her inside, she is shutting me out. She is afraid I am going to leave her." Alex told her holding back tears.

"Hey you gotta understand, Chapman is strong she don't like asking for help. You would be the same way if you were in her shoes." Nicky told her "But don't worry you aren't fucking up" Nicky added and held on to Alex while she let her cry.

Alex and Nicky sat there for a few before they went downstairs, Lorna was holding Shania and Nicky smiled at the sight.

Alex prepared dinner for everyone, and after everyone left Piper told Alex she was going to take a shower. "Okay if you need me just holler" Alex told her wanting to give Piper the space she needed.

Sofia was sitting with her grandmother while she read her and Shania a story, and Alex was sitting at the kitchen table going through work files. Alex was taking maternity leave, and time off from work since Piper's Chemo was increasing. Alex put her glasses on the top of her head and rubbed her eyes, they burned from the lack of sleep. Milah came over and put her head on Alex's thigh "You got to go out girl?" Alex asked and Milah's ears picked up.

Alex got up from her chair and walked over to the back door and opened it to let Milah outside. As she walked back to her chair she could hear the liquor cabinet calling her name. She tried to ignore it, but she just couldn't "One little shot won't harm me" Alex mumbled to herself while she walked over to it and grabbed the bottle of tequila and then a shot glass. She poured the tequila and then tipped the glass on back and then placed it back down on the counter.

"Alex I heard that" Carol called from the living room "Put it back" She quickly added.

Alex looked up and threw her hands into the air in shock "Do you have x-ray vision woman?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Nope just years of experience, now put it back" Carol warned.

Alex did as she asked and let Milah back inside before she looked at the time Piper had been in the shower for more than 45 minutes now and she was getting worried. Alex put her glasses back on "I'm going to check on Piper" Alex told her mother in law and quickly made her way upstairs and into the bed room. "Pipes?" Alex asked while she knocked on the bathroom door.

When she got no reply she opened it and walked inside "Pipes?" Alex asked again and again Alex got no answer. She could hear Piper softly crying and she pulled the shower curtain back some to peek inside, and that's when she saw Piper sitting on the bathtub floor with the water running down her body with blonde hair made dark by the water in her hands. "Oh Pipes" Alex whispered before she quickly got inside the shower and took Piper in her arms.

Piper immediately clung to Alex and cried, Alex rubbed her back and held her close. She rubbed her fingers through her hair but quickly stopped when she felt the hair come out in her hands. "Shh it's okay baby" Alex tried to comfort her but she knew it wasn't working.

"You're going to leave me now, it's not thinning I am completely losing my hair. It will be all gone soon." Piper sobbed while she started to shake.

"Shh, Pipes I'm not going anywhere." Alex tried again but it wasn't working. "Come on let's get you out of this shower and into warm clothes." Alex told her and Piper nodded.

Once Piper was dried off and warm, Alex helped her downstairs. She knew what she needed to do to convince to Piper she wasn't going anywhere. "Piper I will be right back" Alex told her while she placed a quick kiss on Piper's lips.

Piper just shrugged it off, while she took Shania in her arms. Carol quickly got up and followed Alex to the door "Where are you going and don't you dare lie to me?" Carol asked.

"Doing what I need to do to convince Piper I am not leaving." Alex told her and grabbed her keys and exited the home.

Piper was sitting in the living room holding Shania while her mother continued to read Sofia a story when she heard the front door open and close. She saw Alex walk into the kitchen and heard her put her keys down and then Alex walked into the living room where Carol, Sofia, and Piper looked at her. "Alex, why are you wearing a hood?" Piper asked "And where have you been?" Piper added.

"I was out doing the one thing to convince you I am not going anywhere, and I will love you through it. I am yours for the end of time." Alex told her and sat down next to Piper.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you are wearing a hood?" Piper asked still in confusion.

Alex placed her hands on each side of the hood before she spoke "I am wearing a hood because of this" Alex told her and pulled the hood off her head and Piper's eyes went wide and Carol Chapman eyes filled with tears at the thought of Alex doing that for her daughter. "If you are going to be bald, then so am I" Alex told her wife with a smile.

Piper eyes filled with tears as she got up and handed Shania over to her mother, Alex stood up and Piper walked right into her wife's arms. Alex held her tightly "I love you so much Alex Vause" Piper whispered against Alex's shirt.

"I love you too" Alex whispered back while she leaned down and lifted Piper's chin to give her a kiss.

"I want to be like mom and Mommy too" Sofia shouted out while she ran over to her mothers. Alex lifted her up in her arms and the trio stood there hugging each other and Alex motioned for Carol and Shania to join for one big family hug. A family that sticks together through thick and thin, and a couple who have been through so much together and apart until fate showed them that they were made for each other after all.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 11, I hope you all liked the idea of Alex shaving her head I had that idea in my head since I started writing. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, and once again tissues will be needed. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Also italics are song lyrics which I also do not own.**

* * *

Later that night after everyone in the house got ready for bed, Alex was waiting for Piper to return for the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. Alex was laying there looking at Piper's book she was reading "The Lucky One" By Nichols Sparks, Alex wasn't one for romance novels but she had to admit that this one sounded good. She noticed Piper was just about finished with it, and thought to herself maybe she would read it when she was done. "Looking at my book Mrs. Vause" Piper said from the bathroom doorway with a smirk.

Alex looked up with a guilty look "Ah you caught me, but Pipes this does actually sound good." Alex admitted.

Piper let out a chuckle and walked toward her and got into bed "You know it really is good." Piper told her as pulled the blankets close to her and snuggled up close to Alex while she put the book back on the nightstand.

Piper was staring at Alex for a bit with a smile on her face before Alex asked "What you lookin at blondie?"

"Just you" Piper replied with a smirk and a light in her eye that Alex hadn't seen since the cancer news.

"Why?" Alex asked with a smirk

Piper pulled her close and kissed her soundly on the lips, when Piper pulled back she touched Alex's bald head. She had to admit it felt weird seeing Alex with no hair. "Because you always find a way to make me fall in love with you all over again, I can't believe you shaved your head just to prove a point." Piper told her with a smile

Alex kissed her again before she answered "Pipes, I needed to show you I wasn't going to leave. I meant what I said I don't care if you have no hair or any color under the sun hair. I love you for you, not for on the outside don't get me wrong that is a plus but I love you for what is on the inside." Alex kissed her again before she continued "That is what is wrong with this society, people judge by what others look like but not by who they truly are."

Once Alex was done giving her little speech Piper pulled her close and kissed her "I love you" Piper whispered against her lips when she pulled back from the kiss.

Alex rested her forehead against Piper as she told her "I love you too, but we both know Shania will be up soon for her feeding, and I am exhausted."

Piper agreed and before they knew it they both were fast asleep in each other's arms. Not before long 3AM came way too quickly and Shania had started to cry, Alex moved to get out of bed but Piper stopped her by her hand on her shoulder "I got her, go back to sleep." Piper told her while she pulled Alex back on the bed and got out of bed and went over to Shania's bassinet.

Piper picked her up and went downstairs to grab one of the bottles that already had Alex's pumped milk in them. Once she had the bottle Piper carried her back upstairs and into the nursery. Piper sat down in the rocking chair and began to feed her daughter. "Hey there baby girl, I hope you are enjoying your first night home. I know it may seem weird and quieter than what you are used to, but I promise you will soon love it here. Your mommy and I love you very much, and your big sister Sofia is going to show you lots of things when you get older." Piper told her while she was feeding not knowing Alex who was supposed to go back to sleep was listening on the baby monitor. "I know it may seem like right now I am not around a lot, but your mommy is doing an excellent job of taking care of you. I promise you though if I am around or I am not around in the future I will always be there with you in spirit." Piper continued to tell her through tears. "I love you very much" Piper added before she carried her back into the bedroom and put the bassinet.

Piper bought the bottle downstairs before she went back up to bed, she figured Alex was asleep and did her best not to disturb her, once she was comfortable she felt arms wrap around her from behind and a soft kiss placed on her neck before she heard Alex whispering in her ear "You will beat this, and you will be around. I love you baby"

A week later Alex was sitting with Piper during her treatment, Alex took Shania with them and she was reading a magazine when she looked up she noticed Piper was staring off into space listening to some song on her phone. Alex didn't know that every time Piper had treatment should would listen to the same song over again over again. A song by Sheryl Crow that she wrote when she too was going through breast cancer called "_Make It Go Away."_

"_I stare into_

_Some great abyss_

_And calculate_

_The things I'd miss_

_If I could only_

_Make some sense of this_

_And Madam Butterfly_

_Resounds_

_Over the mothership_

_Her lights flashing around_

_I float above her and_

_I wonder how_

_To make it go away_

_Make it go away_

_I crawl into my circumstance_

_Lay on the table_

_Begging for another chance_

_But I was a good girl_

_I can't understand how to_

_Make it go away_

_Make it go away_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Which hurts the worse_

_The thought of dying_

_Or reliving every hurt_

_Was love the illness_

_And disease the cure_

_Make it go away"_

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked while she put the magazine down and placed her hand on Piper's.

Piper nodded but didn't answer her, Alex just put it off and grabbed another magazine. Once Piper's treatment was over they walked to the car and began to drive home, still Piper was not talking to her and Alex couldn't understand why. In the past week since she had shaved her head Piper had opened up to her more and wasn't shutting her out. But now here they were and Piper was doing it again. When they got home Piper quickly got out of the car and almost passed out, Alex quickly got out of the car and rushed over to Piper's side. "Get off Alex, I'm fine" Piper snapped and shrugged Alex off her.

Alex stood there in shock, as she watched Piper walk unsteadily into the house. Alex gently picked Shania up from the car and carried her inside careful not to wake her up. When she was inside she bought her upstairs and placed her in the bassinet and walked back downstairs where she saw Carol Chapman was outside reading and Piper was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "Hey Pipes, I'm sorry I didn't mean that you couldn't do it I just didn't want you to fall." Alex told her while she grabbed a bottle from the fridge for herself.

Piper covered her water and placed it back inside the fridge before she turned to look at Alex "That's the thing Alex, you always want to help, I was fine if I fell well then I got up and kept going. I don't need yours or anybody else's help." Piper snapped at her.

Alex knew this week's round of Chemo was taking a big toll on Piper. She was losing all her energy and becoming weak and don't forget about the nausea. "Pipes, I know you don't want our help but we want to be there for you and support you." Alex tried to tell her but Piper interrupted her.

"Well don't, none of you know what I am going through. Until you know what I am going through then you can help until then just leave me alone." Piper shouted at her and went upstairs.

Carol Chapman listened from outside and once she saw Piper was going upstairs she came inside and went to the kitchen to find Alex.

Alex was grabbing the shot glass out and pouring the tequila into one while she poured the vodka into another. Carol Chapman entered the kitchen just as Alex was about to down the shot glass filled with Vodka noticing the tequila one was already empty. She hurried over to Alex and placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Just one" Alex told her.

"Not just one Alex, two there are two shot glasses here and no" Carol told her while she took the shot glasses and emptied it into the sink.

"She hates me" Alex told her while she placed her glasses on top her head.

Carol opened her arms and Alex walked into them "She doesn't hate you, she is frustrated but not at you, she just angry at the world right now. She hates the effects the Chemo is having, and she hates that it is happening to her. But believe she doesn't hate you." Carol whispered while she held Alex tight.

"I'm failing, everything I say is wrong" Alex told her while she held back the tears.

"No you are not failing, and not everything you say is wrong. This is just tough for Piper right now which is making it tough on everybody including you. No one is stopping to think of how this is effecting you, but I see how it is and it is killing you just as much as it is killing her to be going through this." Carol told her before she pulled Alex back to look at her. "But I need you to stop with the drinking, it isn't helping it is just numbing the pain so you think, but it will harm you and everybody else in the end. I know Alex, I nearly lost everything because of my drinking. Now please promise you will stop." Carol told her and Alex nodded her head.

Alex grabbed the two bottles of liquor and poured them down the drain "I promise"

Carol smiled "Good because there are other outlets then drinking or drugs. Now if you need to go out for a drive or just get away from everything, just tell me. That is what I am here for Alex. I am not just here for Piper, Sofia, and Shania I am here for you as well." Carol told her

"I know and thank you." Alex whispered and Carol bought her in for another hug.

"Just cry, I know you want to, and crying isn't weakness crying is strength just let it out." Carol whispered and Alex did just that.

Later that evening when Alex went upstairs to tell Piper dinner was ready she saw Piper staring out the window when she walked into the bedroom "Hey Pipes" Alex whispered.

When she didn't answer she walked up behind her and put her arms around her and placed her chin on her shoulder, Piper quickly turned in her arms and held her close "I am sorry Alex I didn't mean what I said earlier." Piper whispered against her shirt.

"I know baby I know, you don't need to be sorry" Alex told her while she help Piper tightly.

It had been two months since Piper had begun treatment and Shania was now two months old. Piper was on her last treatment of this cycle, she had completely lost all her hair now and as much as Sofia wanted to be like her mother's Piper and Alex both wouldn't let shave her head as well. The nurse had just unhooked the machines from Piper and told her that Dr. Adams would be calling her in a couple of days. But the truth was she was wrong, Dr. Adams called on the way home.

"Hi Piper, its Dr. Adams, I just wanted to set an appointment up for some tests and see where we are with the cancer now that the first cycle of treatments are done." Dr. Adams told her when Piper answered the phone.

"Great I am free all this week, just working on the book when I have time." Piper told her.

"Great how is Thursday afternoon?" Dr. Adams asked

"Sounds wonderful see you then." Piper told her and both women said goodbye.

"What time is the appointment?" Alex asked once Piper was off the phone.

"Noon, can you come?" Piper asked since Alex had gone back to work part time.

Alex took Piper's hand while she drove "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alex told her and Piper smiled.

Thursday afternoon came soon for the Vause household, Alex and Piper took Sofia to school and Sofia was quite happy to show off her baby sister to her teacher and classmates, and then they were off to the doctor's office to have the mammogram and ultrasound."

They didn't wait long in the waiting room before Dr. Adams came out and told them to follow them into her office. "She is getting so big" Dr. Adams pointed out when she saw Shania.

"Yes she is, she just had a checkup she weighs 10 pounds now" Piper told her with a smile and sat down.

"She is precious" Dr. Adams told them and Shania cooed "Piper your first treatment cycle is over and I think it best if we run some tests in about a month to check to see where we are" Dr. Adams told them

"Why wait a month?" Alex asked.

"It gives time for the remaining Chemo to exit the body, that way we can get a clear look at if the cancer is gone. Sometimes the cancer can be gone during Chemo but come back as soon as the Chemo is done. It is to get a more accurate result" Dr. Adams explained.

"Oh okay then" Alex said now that she fully understood.

"Great I will set up the appointment and once I have the results I will call you." Dr. Adams told them.

It was a sunny June afternoon, three months after Shania had been born and a month since Piper had ended her treatment, her hair had started to grow back within a week after the treatment ended and Piper was more than thrilled. She had gone for a mammogram and ultrasound the day before and was waiting to hear back from the results. Alex had taken Sofia to school, and Piper was sitting in the living room rocking Shania in her bassinet with her foot while she worked on her book when the house phone rang.

Piper quickly put her laptop aside and got up to answer the phone. "Hello Piper?" Dr. Adams asked when Piper said hello.

"Yes" Piper replied "Did my results come back?" Piper asked.

"They did" Dr. Adams replied.

"Do I need to come down to the office, because I can." Piper told her but Dr. Adams stopped her rambling.

"No nothing like that Piper, I have good news." Dr. Adams told her and Piper's face lit up in a smile.

"You do?" Piper asked

"I do, congratulations Piper the tests show you are cancer free. There is nothing abnormal about any of your tests." Dr. Adams told her and Piper felt her eyes flood with tears. "I will have to check you every couple of months to make sure you stay cancer free but we are in the clear." Dr. Adams told her.

"Thank you" Was all Piper could say.

"Don't thank me Piper; you are the one who is a fighter." Dr. Adams told her and then they said goodbye.

Piper hung up the phone and put it down while she picked up Shania and held her tightly to her crying, but for the first time in months they were happy tears.

Piper was too caught up in holding Shania close she didn't even hear Alex come home, Alex walked into the living room and saw Piper was crying "Pipes?" Alex asked while she rushed over to her wife's side and put an arm around her.

Piper turned and kissed her wife on the lips but Alex could tell the tears were running down her face. "Pipes what's up? What happened?" Alex asked starting to get worried.

"Nothing, these are happy tears" Piper said with a smile and Alex just looked at her "Dr. Adams called, my tests came back I'm cancer free baby we did it" Piper told her with a huge smile.

"Oh my god" Alex exclaimed as her own eyes filled with tears. She took Shania from her wife's arms and put her in the basinet and pulled Piper close "You did it baby, I knew you could" Alex told her with such joy in her voice.

"No we did it and I couldn't do it without any of you. I love you" Piper told her as she kissed her wife like she would never be able to kiss her again.

* * *

**Authors Note: There is Chapter 12, I hope you all liked it. Yes I did throw in Taylor's Movie The Lucky One, I am reading the book right now and it is good. Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I just couldn't help myself with not adding another chapter tonight. You guys are truly the best and I love writing this story for you, just as much if not more than the last one. I do not own any of these characters and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Piper and Alex both sat there kissing and hugging each other for a while after the news had been delivered of Piper's clean bill of health. Piper was working on her book while Alex took Shania out to the backyard and was walking around with her for a bit when Carol Chapman and Sofia came home. "Mom" Sofia yelled out once she spotted Piper sitting in the living room with her laptop.

"Hey baby girl" Piper said with a huge smile while she pushed her laptop aside and hugged her little girl tightly "How was school?" She asked

"It was boring" Sofia told her and Piper was shocked that was the first time the little girl had ever used that term to describe school.

"Boring?" Piper asked

"Yeah we had a sub and she wasn't much fun" Sofia told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey munchkin" Alex said happily while she walked in to the house when heard her daughters voice.

Sofia ran over to her other mother and hugged her tightly and then said hello to Shania. "Pipes did you tell them?" Alex asked while she looked into her wife's direction.

"Not yet was waiting for you" Piper told her

"Tell us what?" Carol asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Mom you might want to sit down for this" Piper told her mother

"This better not be bad news because I don't think I handle it" Carol told her while she sat down on the couch.

Piper laughed while Alex sat down in the chair "It's good news mother" Piper announced while Sofia climbed into Piper's lap.

"What is it mom?" Sofia asked

Piper looked at Alex and they both smiled at each other and then she looked at her mother "Dr. Adams called, my tests came back" Piper told her and then stopped, Carol looked at her daughter with a look that Piper had seen many times as if to say go on don't stop there. "I am cancer free" Piper said with a huge smile while she watched her mother's face light up and tears filled her eyes.

"What does that mean mom?" Sofia asked confused

"It means mom is better" Alex told her with a smile and Sofia hugged Piper tightly

Carol moved closer to Piper on the couch and took her daughter in her arms and held her tightly "I knew no one would take you away from me" Carol whispered and Piper hugged her mother and daughter tightly. "Alex get over here" Carol exclaimed and Alex moved over on to the couch with Shania and the family shared a family hug.

Piper was energized she cooked dinner for her family that night, something she hasn't been able to do in a while. Even though Alex was the cook between them, Piper did have some good meals. After dinner while they were cleaning up Carol announced she would take Sofia and Shania for the night.

"No you won't mother, you have done plenty" Piper told her in a stern voice.

"Piper please, you and Alex haven't had any alone time. Sofia will be fine, and as for Shania there are bottles. One night won't harm her. And I am not taking no for an answer" Carol told her daughter in a tone Piper also knew.

"I guess there is no more talking about it." Piper told her while she put the last dish into the dishwasher.

Alex helped Sofia gather her things that she needed for one night while Piper put everything together for Shania. Sofia hugged and kissed Alex goodbye and then moved on to Piper "I'm glad you're better mom, I love you" Sofia told her while she hugged her.

"Me too baby, me too. You be a good girl and help Mema with Shania" Piper told her while she kissed her goodbye.

Alex and Piper watched them drive away and then shut and locked the front door. "Feels weird the house is quiet" Piper announced

"It is peaceful" Alex told her while she took Piper in her arms. "How's the book coming?" Alex asked while they walked into the living room.

"It is coming, how about you read what I have so far?" Piper asked and Alex nodded "Good then I am going to soak in the tub" Piper said with a smile and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

Piper lit some candles and poured the bubbles into the tub and got in, while Alex was downstairs reading what her wife had so far of her book. Once Alex was done reading she went upstairs and found her wife still soaking in the tub. "Any room in there for me?" Alex asked with a wink and Piper nodded.

Alex stripped off her clothes and Piper moved up so Alex could slip in behind her. Once Alex was in Piper leaned back against her wife's front. "So?" Piper asked while she took a sip from her glass.

"I love it so far." Alex told her "But Nora?" Alex asked with a chuckle "I am not a Nora" Alex added with another chuckle.

"I know, but it is nowhere your really name, or close to describing you." Piper told her while she turned her head to kiss her wife's cheek.

Alex turned her head just in time and caught Piper's lips and kissed her deeply "Even if you did name me Nora, I love it anyway." Alex whispered against her lips when the kiss ended.

"Good" Piper told her while she rested her head back on Alex's shoulder.

The two sat there enjoying the comfort of each other in the warm water "I can't thank you enough Alex" Piper came out of the blue and told her.

"What do you mean Pipes?" Alex asked while she leaned down to kiss Piper's shoulder.

"You have been amazing through this whole thing; you have been my rock even if I was being a bitch. Okay I was being a bitch" Piper confessed.

Alex kissed her shoulder some more before she answered "I will always be your rock babe, just like you will always be mine. And you may have been a bitch but you are my bitch and you had every right to be a bitch"

Piper took Alex's hand in her own hand and kissed the back of it "I love you" Piper whispered against it.

"I love you too" Alex told her while she began to kiss Piper's neck.

Alex continued to kiss Piper's neck, and then slowly up her jaw line before she turned Piper's head toward her and kissed her on the lips. Piper pulled her toward her to deepen the kiss. While they were kissing Alex was moving her free hand up and down Piper's arm and the slightest touch made Piper shiver.

Alex moved her hand to Piper's chest and took her breast gently in her hand and squeezed it every so softly, Piper broke the kiss and rested her head against Alex's forehead "I missed you" Piper whispered.

"I missed you too" Alex answered back while she kissed Piper's lips once again as she moved her hand slowly down Piper's stomach.

"Please" Piper whispered against Alex's lips when she broke the kiss and felt Alex tracing circles on her stomach.

"Are you sure Pipes?" Alex asked needing to make sure.

"Yes" Piper whispered while she rested her head back on Alex's shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of Alex's neck.

Alex moved her hand slowly down Piper's body and ran her fingertips lightly against the inside of Piper's thighs and Piper moaned out. "Please don't tease Al"

They both knew it had been a while since they had made love, with the baby and the cancer just neither were in the mood or were too tired. Alex wanted to tease her wife but she knew right now wasn't the time. Alex moved her fingers to Piper opening while she whispered in Piper's ear "I love you"

Alex thrusted into her wife with just one finger while she bit down on Piper's ear lobe and Piper moaned out her name.

Alex started her thrusts slowly before she sped the temp up a bit and entered Piper with another finger "Oh Alex" Piper moaned while she turned her head and kissed Alex's neck again "Faster" Piper moaned into Alex's neck and Alex smirked while she picked up her tempo.

"You're so wet Pipes, and I know that isn't from the water" Alex said in that sexy deep voice that she knew always got to Piper.

"What did you expect" Piper moaned "I missed you" Piper added

Alex kept her fast tempo up while she added a third finger and whispered in Piper's ear "I know baby, I missed you too. You feel so good"

Alex could feel her wife walls start to tighten "Look at me" Alex demanded and Piper did and Alex leaned in to kiss her deeply. "Come for me babe" Alex whispered against her lips and then kissed her again.

Piper did just that she moaned against her wife's lips while she bit down on Alex's bottom lip and squeezed her hand that was still interlocked with Alex's tightly.

Once Piper caught her breath Alex spoke "How about we get out of this water it is starting to get cold" Alex told her and everyone knew Alex hated the cold ever since she was a kid.

Piper nodded and they both got out of the tub, Alex grabbed one of their larger bath towels and wrapped it around her while she pulled Piper closer to her and wrapped her in the towel with her.

Once they were dried off they got ready for bed and Piper went to pull on a t-shirt and Alex gave her a look "What?" Piper asked

"Do you really think you need that?" Alex asked with a wink

"Oh really?" Piper asked with a low seductive voice.

"Not like that Pipes, I mean unless you want to. I know you are tired and I have work I just want to sleep with your skin up against my own." Alex told her and Piper smiled.

"That sounds wonderful babe." Piper told her and pulled Alex into the bedroom and into bed.

The following weekend after Piper had been told she had a clean bill of health; they had Nicky, Lorna, Pete, Polly, Finn, Taystee, Poussey, Cal, and Neri over to have a get together. No one knew about Piper's clean bill of health except Carol and Sofia and today they planned on telling everyone today. It was a nice June Saturday afternoon and Piper stepped aside on the patio and tapped her glass loudly while Alex came to stand by her side. "Hey everyone I will only take a moment of your time." Piper announced and everyone went quiet. "As you know it has been a rough couple of months for all us, and I can't thank each and every one of you for your loving support. I love all you guys." Piper told them and then took a breather before she went on "As you all know I finished my first cycle of treatment and well as we can see my hair is growing back along with Alex's" And everyone let out a chuckle "Last week I went for a couple tests" Piper told them and Polly interrupted.

"I Swear to god Piper, I will go and beat God's ass if you are not cancer free." Polly shouted lightly.

"Pennsatucky is out of prison some where and she says she is the angel of God" Nicky said with a smirk which rewarded her a laugh.

"Language Polly and sweet Nichols" Piper told them "But anyway there will be no beating up because I am cancer free." Piper announced with a smile and everyone literally got up out of their chairs as they cheered and ran over to Alex and Piper and wrapped them in a huge family hug.

While everyone was hugging the doorbell rang "Was there anyone else coming?" Alex asked while she moved to get out of the hug which wasn't easy.

'Not that I know of" Piper told her while everyone let up with the hug.

Alex walked inside the house and over to the front door, there was door length windows on each side of the door and Alex moved the curtain aside to peek out it and her jaw dropped at once when she saw who was standing on the other side.

Alex opened the door as fast as she could "RED" She exclaimed the minute she had it opened.

"Hey there having a party without me?" Red asked as Alex engulfed her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked in shock when she pulled back

"Out on good behavior" Red told her as Alex welcomed her inside. "I see your hair is growing back where is Chapman anyhow?" Red asked.

"Out back come on everyone will be happy to see you." Alex told her while she walked her to the back sliders.

"Hey everyone look who came to crash the party" Alex announced while she walked outside and everyone looked to see who would be following Alex.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicky shouted while she ran over to Red and hugged her tightly.

"Grandma Red" Sofia announced while she ran over to Red, and Red scooped her up in her arms.

"How did, what are you doing out?" Piper asked in shock.

"Good behavior" Red told everyone

"Well it good to have you back" Everyone told her "You just missed the news" They added.

"What news?" Red asked

Piper walked over to Red and gave her a hug as she whispered "I'm cancer free"

Tears filled Red's eyes and she hugged Piper tightly "Thank God" Red said as she held onto Piper not wanting to let her go.

"You better thank god, Polly over there wanted to beat God's ass if she wasn't and Nicky over here told her to go and beat up Pennsatucky" Alex said with a chuckle.

"Alex Language" Piper warned her as she pulled back from Red "By the way there is someone we want you to meet." Piper told her while she walked over to Cal and picked Shania up in her arms. "Red this is Shania Marie Vause, Shania this is your Grandma Red" Piper introduced them and Red eyes once again filled with tears as she took the little girl in her arms.

"She is precious, just like her mother's" Red told them in her Russian accent.

As the party went on, Carol walked over to Red and pulled her aside "It is good to see you again" Carol told her and Red told her she felt the same. "I know I never got the chance to tell you this before but I wanted to thank you for looking out for my daughter while she was in Litchfield. She talked about you with such praise, but not just Piper but Alex too" Carol told her.

"There is no need to thank me, I just did what any mother would do" Red told her. "But I have to ask since you are their biological grandmother, do you have any problem with Sofia and Shania once she gets older calling me Grandma Red?" Red asked needing to know.

Carol shook her head as she told her "No I don't you are family"

Carol and Red made their way back to the rest of the gang and Piper asked "What were you two talking about?"

"Just welcoming Red to the family" Carol told her daughter and then they heard Alex clearing her throat asking for their attention and everyone gave it to her.

"I will make this short, I know Piper already gave her speech but I wanted to make my own. I just want to thank all of you for being there when we need you and sitting with Piper in her treatment even if she made it known she didn't want you there." Alex told them and everyone smiled and Alex went on "I am so grateful for Piper's clean bill of health and our family in front of us. Yes you all may not be family by blood but it doesn't matter you are family. Red it is great to have you back we really did missed you." Alex told them while she looked over at Red and she flashed her a smile. "But there is one person here I would really like to thank, not that you all are not great because you are, but I would like to thank Carol my mother in law, you kept me in check when I felt like I hit rock bottom you gave me those extra words of encouragement when I felt I failed Piper. You took the bottles from me, and didn't let me go down that path that we all know I would have regretted. But most of all you gave me that shoulder to cry on when I didn't even know I need it. So thank you for everything that you have done, for Shania, for Sofia, for Piper and especially me." Alex told them and Carol came over and hugged her daughter in law tightly.

"I really do love you Alex Vause, and I am so happy you are with my daughter" Carol whispered in her ear.

"There is no one else I would rather be with, and I really do love you too Carol Chapman" Alex whispered back with a smile.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 13, as some of you may know and some may not Nora is the name Piper Kerman used in Orange Is The New Black the Memoir who is Alex in the show. For those of you who haven't read the book I would strongly recommend it, the book is a lot different than show, but worth reading. I read the book before I watched the show and still love it. Anyway, I am rambling. I hope you all enjoyed and please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you as a reader would like to see happen. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The party was just about over and everyone had left, except for Nicky, Lorna, and Red. Nicky and Lorna wanted to let Red stay with them but their spare bedroom would be taken over by Lorna's cousin who was coming to visit in a day. Red told them it was no problem she would just got stay in a half-way house.

"Whoa there is no way you are going to stay there" Alex jumped in.

"You can stay here, we have the extra room." Piper chimed in

"No I don't want to be a bother" Red told them shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be a bother, we would love to have you" Alex told her and gave her a look saying don't bother arguing because you won't win type of look.

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth Red finally gave into Alex and Piper's offer, Nicky and Lorna said goodbye and told Alex she would see her at work on Monday. Red took her bags that she had with her upstairs and Alex took Piper in her arms and asked "Are you tired baby?"

Piper nodded her head and gave Alex a quick kiss "I'm okay, but can't say the same for Sofia she is out like a light" Piper said with a smile while she pointed at the couch where the little girl was sleeping.

Alex smiled "I'll take her upstairs" Alex told her while she picked the girl up in her arms and carried her upstairs.

Piper was in the kitchen cleaning the last of the silverware used from the party when she heard Red speak up from behind her "Thank you for letting me stay, if I become a bother just tell me and I will look elsewhere." Red told her and Piper laughed and shook her head.

"You will not be a bother, we will love having you. It is the least we can do with everything you have done for us. Plus it will give you time to spend with Shania and Sofia." Piper told her with a smile as Red smiled back loving the idea.

Red helped Piper finish cleaning up before she excused herself and went to bed herself. Pipe was in bed reading when Alex came back in the room from feeding Shania, Piper watched as Alex climbed into bed and Alex turned and gave her a look before she asked "What?"

Piper smiled "You're amazing"

Alex raised her eyebrow in that very Alex Vause fashion and asked "And why am I amazing?"

Piper placed her bookmark inside her book and set it on the nightstand and curled up close to Alex "Because anyone else would just want alone time with everything we have been through and you were the first to tell Red she can stay here." Piper told her before she placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well I don't see it as a problem, and would love to have her. Do you mind?" Alex asked

"Not at all" Piper whispered before she gave her wife a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended they both cuddled up close to each other and turned off the light and went to sleep.

Monday morning while Alex was at work she knew that Piper and Alex's one year wedding anniversary was coming up and Alex wanted to do something special for Piper. She had one thing in mind but she had no idea if they even allowed people to do it. Alex did her searching online, read the reviews, she called the number on the website and asked if they would allow a private event and they told her yes. That was all Alex needed to know before she booked her and Piper a trip to California. Alex filed out her days that she would be taking off, and planned everything out. She knew this would make Piper happy, and if it made Piper happy then she was happy. Alex filled out the days she would be missing from work and then went back to her work.

A month had flown by quickly, Shania was becoming more aware of her surroundings each day, Alex would make sounds at her and she would mimic each one of them. Carol Chapman had agreed she would come and stay at the house to help Red with the children, and give her time to bond with Red. Piper knew they were going on vacation and just like their honeymoon she had no idea where to. Alex and Piper's hair was growing back fast but it seemed like Alex's was growing faster.

Alex and Piper had said goodbye to their family and made their way to the airport. "Can you please tell me where we are going?" Piper begged her the moment they pulled out of the driveway.

Alex laughed and shook her head "You are just so impatient, I said no you will find out in a few short hours." Alex assured her and Piper pouted "And you say you married a five-year old" Alex added with a laugh.

Just like on their honeymoon Alex didn't let Piper see or hear anything that would give her a clue about where they were going. The flight to California was a long one but felt short. They arrived at San Francisco International Airport and when they were collecting their bags Piper looked at her with such a look Alex was pretty sure she had never seen before. "What's wrong Pipes?" Alex asked

"Nothing but why San Francisco?" Piper asked

"You'll find out soon enough" Alex told her while she took her wife's hand and led her out of the airport. Alex had rented a car and they drove to them to Hotel Vitale, a fancy hotel Alex had stayed at back in the days of the cartels.

They had just gotten back from dinner when Alex told her "Pipes, we really should head to sleep we have to be up at 4:30, to be at the place before 6:30."

Piper's eyes went wide "What do you mean 4:30, 4:30 in the morning Alex are you crazy?"

Alex winked "Crazy for you babe" Alex told her while she walked over and wrapped her arms around Piper before she added "And yes we do need to be up that early, but don't worry you will love it"

Morning came too early for them both, Alex woke up an hour before she was supposed to so she turned off the alarm and decided to wake Piper up herself. Alex began to kiss Piper's neck while she moved her hand slowly down her body. The one good thing about being alone they got to sleep naked in each other's arms not having to worry about anyone interrupting them. Piper stirred softly but didn't wake up, so Alex began to suck on her neck while she moved her hand to in between Piper's legs and traced circles on the inside of her thighs.

Piper moaned softly and Alex stopped sucking on her neck to see Piper's eyes flutter open slowly. "Happy one year anniversary, I love you" Alex beamed with a smile and then gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Piper moved her hips softly trying to get Alex where she wanted her but Alex wouldn't comply "Happy anniversary too, I love you" Piper smiled while she leaned her head back after she broke the kiss.

Alex giggled and pulled her body away all together "No we have to get ready to go, tonight I promise" Alex said with a wink and then went into the bathroom to shower.

It didn't take them long to get ready, and before they knew it they were on the way to wherever Alex was taking them. Alex pulled off the highway and turned down some dirt road and Piper finally spoke up "Okay I know you're not going to tell me but last time we went down some old road you were nearly raped and killed." Piper warned and Alex placed her hand on her leg.

"Pipes relax it's nothing like that we are almost there." Alex told her and just then they pulled up to a beach shack.

Alex shut the car off and got out and walked over to Piper's side and opened the door for her. They walked hand and hand to the door and walked inside. "You must be Alex Vause" A blonde suffer boy announced when they walked in.

"Yes I am, and this is my wife Piper" Alex told him while she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Danny and this man is my father Richard" Danny told them while his father walked out of his office.

"Nice to meet you both" Alex told them

"Are we ready to go?" Richard asked

"Go where Alex, what is happening?" Piper asked with a confused look.

"You'll see" Alex told her while both women followed Richard and Danny out back to their boat, they got on board and went a total of 30 miles off the shore of Farallon Islands.

"Alex what is this?" Piper asked once again.

At that exact moment Danny began to lower a large steel cage into the water "I know how much you wanted to go down in a cage and swim with sharks. The not baby ones" Alex told her with a chuckle before she went on. "With everything we have been through what you have been through I wanted to make our one year special. So kid we are swimming with sharks." Alex told her and Piper gasped with a smile from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding?" Piper asked and Alex shook her head "Oh my god, but you told me I was crazy and watching too much shark week." Piper told her in shook.

Alex laughed "Kid I thought you were crazy when you jumped off that waterfall that one time. And I thought you were crazy many times since then, but you are my kind of crazy. You have always done what I wanted to do, you stuck by my side during all those crazy times back in the day so this is my way of doing what you want to do as to say thank you. And if you want to go swimming with great whites then we are swimming with great whites. I love you" Alex told her and Piper jumped into her arms and kissed her.

Both women got into the gear, and got into the cage. Danny and Richard explained everything to them before they went down. Even though you couldn't see Piper's smile she was grinning from ear to ear as the cage was lowered into the water.

Neither woman knew how long they were down there, but they were having fun just waiting, Piper wished she could call out for the shark to join them but she couldn't. Alex watched in the far distance a long large figure start to make its way toward them and she could literally hear the Jaws theme song in her head. Piper must have spotted it to because she started hitting Alex in the arm and pointing at the figure. "Oh please let it be a dolphin" Alex thought to herself.

As the figure swam closer the Jaws theme song got louder in Alex's head and Piper was swimming for joy. The great white came up to the cage and looked at Alex dead in the eye "Holy shit I am going to die" Alex was thinking but her wife was thinking the complete opposite.

"This is so fucking awesome" Piper thought to herself while the shark turned to swim around the cage, and of course Piper didn't listen to the rules, Danny had told them to keep their body parts inside the cage at all times. But what does Piper Vause do, the complete opposite, Piper put her arm through the cage and petted the side of the sharks body.

"Oh fuck why can't my wife ever listen" Alex thought while she pulled Piper's arm back inside.

After a while another shark spotted the cage and swam over and now Alex really did think she was going to have a heart attack, but not her wife she was having the time of her life if she could stay down here for the rest of her life she probably would. Shortly after the second shark arrived a dolphin came swimming over and scared the shark away. "Oh thank god" Alex thought to herself while Piper once again stuck her hand out of the cage to pet the dolphin.

The time flew too fast for Piper, but not fast enough for Alex when they felt the cage begin to be taken out of the water. "Have fun?" Danny asked when the cage was fully out of the water and Alex and Piper were getting out.

"A blast, we saw two great whites and a dolphin" Piper beamed like a kid in the candy store.

While Danny and Richard were getting the cage out, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist from behind and whispered in her ear "You are fucking crazy"

Piper turned in her arms "You said that when I jumped of the waterfall too. Thank you for this Al, I love you" Piper told her while she kissed her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope you all liked this chapter, the waterfall part is from Piper Kerman's memoir. I wish I could check exactly where Piper jumped off the waterfall but my mother is reading my book. Anyway, Alex aka Nora thought she was crazy for doing it. Please review and let me know what you all think and thanks again for taking the time out of your lives to read my story you all are amazing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. Once again I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Alex and Piper left the beach shack; they decided to head back to the hotel to park the car and walked down to the boardwalk before they went to dinner. Alex and Piper were both content just walking on the boardwalk. It was noting elaborate as they both were used to but with everything that had happened to them in the past year a walk on the boardwalk was relaxing to them. The weather was just perfect much like it had been a year ago, wasn't too hot it was just right. As they walked back to the hotel, curiosity was burning inside Piper so she had to ask "Al, why did you do that?"

Alex stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean why did I do that?" Alex asked but didn't give time for Piper to answer "I knew how much you wanted to do it Pipes, and I saw how happy you were down there even if you do have a death wish and wanted your arm to be bit off by a shark" Alex added with a giggle.

"But you were scared shitless" Piper told her with a smirk.

Alex gave her a look "That may be true, but seeing that smile and seeing how happy you were made it all worth it." Alex told her with a smile as she pulled her close "There was plenty of times that I scared you shitless, so let's call it even." Alex added while she placed a kiss on Piper's forehead.

"Al did we even have the money for it, with Shania and the" Piper began to tell her but Alex hushed her by placing her fingertips to Piper's lips.

"Don't worry about the money, we did it you had a blast and my heart went back to where it is suppose to be when I saw the dolphin so it was all worth it." Alex told her.

Piper smiled at her for a bit and then both women started to walk again "You know I can't thank you enough for this" Piper told her while they were walking.

"I am sure you can think of some way" Alex said with her trademark smirk and eyebrow raise.

Piper giggled and pulled her closer to her side "Keep it above the waist until after dinner Vause" Piper warned.

Alex shrugged her shoulders "Okay but I can have a lot of fun with other things above the waist as well." Alex said in low voice.

Piper laughed "You're incorrigible"

Once they got back to their hotel room, Piper went to take a quick shower, but of course she had to lock the door to the bathroom to keep Alex out so they would make their dinner reservations in time. Alex whined and pouted that she couldn't take a shower with Piper "You know you better not do that in front of our children, they will learn bad habits" Piper told her with a giggle "Oh by the way, patience is a virtue" Piper added before she shut the bathroom door and locked it.

"You are an evil woman Piper Vause, pure evil" Alex laughed through the door and then heard the water turn on.

When Piper got out of the shower, she quickly wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door "I swear Alex you touch me, you get nothing tonight" Piper warned while she walked out.

Alex being Alex had to tease she walked over to Piper and held her finger mere inches away from her body and smirked "I'm not touching you" Alex kept telling her over and over again.

Piper tried to keep a straight face, "Alex" Piper warned in that voice.

"What you said not to touch you and I'm not" Alex told her all innocently.

Piper tried to move away but Alex just backed her further up against the wall, when there was nowhere to go, Alex pressed her lips to Piper's quickly and gave her a deep kiss. "I told you no touching" Piper said with a giggle when the kiss broke.

"Yes but you said nothing about kissing you" Alex teased and threw her hands in the air "See no touching"

"Touché Vause, now go take a shower" Piper told her with a smile.

"Are you trying to say I smell?" Alex told her adding a hurtful tone to her voice why she clenched her chest over her heart "I am deeply hurt" Alex added

"You are such a child." Piper said a laugh "Now go shower you do smell like ocean water" Piper added with a chuckle.

"Yeah well you did too before you showered" Alex told her with a smile and walked into the bathroom.

While Alex was in the shower Piper got ready for their dinner date. She styled her short hair that was now was resting on her shoulders, and she was now able to run her finger through her hair again. She never realized how much she would miss that until her hair was actually gone.

Alex had just stepped out of the bathroom when she saw Piper standing in front of the full length mirror and she felt all the breath in her body being sucked out of her. Piper was wearing a blue purple dress with a low neck line, the dress stopped just above her knees and had a matching stash tied around her waist. "You look gorgeous" Alex told her while she walked over to her.

"And you are still wearing a towel" Piper smirked

Alex smirked back at her while she grabbed her dress and went back into the bathroom and shut the door. A half hour later Piper knocked on it "Can I come in to brush my teeth?" Piper asked.

Alex didn't answer but instead she opened the door, now it was Piper's turn to be speechless. Her wife who didn't wear dresses often was standing in front of her in a black mid-thigh dress with lace on the top going across her chest with a neck line that dipped down, the lace continued down to her elbows. Her hair was slightly wavy sitting on her shoulders. "Are you trying to make everyone in the restaurant jealous?" Piper asked when she found her voice again.

"Yes because they will all wish they had you" Alex told her back with a smile.

Piper and Alex finished getting ready and made their way to the Italian restaurant that was downstairs in the hotel they were staying at. Alex told them the waitress her name and she quickly took them to their table. "We have a bottle of your finest Rosé wine please" Alex told the waiter when he got to their table.

When the waiter returned with their bottle and to glasses Piper looked at the bottle label and flashed a smile at Alex before she told her "Only the best for you"

Alex shook her head "You would think all these years together you would learn, I only do this for you, because you deserve nothing but the best." Alex told her while she poured Piper and herself a glass.

Piper took the glass in her hand and raised it "To us, it has been one hell of a year. We can really say we've been through it all, but most of all Alex to you, you stuck by my side through thick and thin. I can name a million people who would have probably left if they were in your shoes. But not you, and if there is one thing I learned through this all there is no one else I would want by my side but you. I love you" Piper told her with a smile.

Alex clicked her glass against Piper's before she cleared her throat and began her own little toast to Piper "You are correct Piper we have been through it all. I meant what I said you only do deserve the best, and to think you want to spend the rest of your life with me is the most wonderful magical feeling in the world. I would be nothing without you. Piper Vause you are and forever be my life." Alex told her while she raised her glass "To us Piper, and for many more years to come. I love you" Alex added while she clicked her glass to Piper's and then both women took a sip.

While Piper and Alex ate their dinner they made small talk from everything from the past to the future. Alex mentioned how she would love to move back to Paris with Piper and Piper told her she would love to move to Australia. They weren't making plans, but just discussing what could happen in the future. When the waiter came and took their plates away, Alex order a cheesecake to share with fresh strawberries, when the small band on the other side of the restaurant near the dance floor caught her eye. "Pipes I'll be right back, ladies room" Alex told her while she excused herself from the table.

Piper watched her tall sexy wife with her eyes until she couldn't see her anymore. Alex walked over to the small band and asked them if they knew a song, and they told her it was their biggest hit since the female singer sounded just like the real singer. "Can you begin to play it in about five minutes?" Alex asked them and they nodded.

A couple of minutes later Alex returned to the table and held out her hand "Come with me" She told Piper as Piper took her hand. Alex led her to the dance floor and gave the man the cue, as the beginning of the song filled the room.

Piper eyes filled with tears when she heard the familiar song while she smiled at Alex "Happy anniversary Pipes, and what did you say all those years ago?" Alex asked her while she thought for a second "Oh right inevitable" Alex told her while she pulled Piper close to her and they began to sway to their wedding song.

Alex and Piper didn't care that they were the only ones on the dance floor or that the rest of the guests in the restaurant were watching them. The only thing that matter was the comfort of their arms. When the song ended the guests clapped and Alex pulled Piper in for a deep kiss "I love you" Piper whispered against her lips before she gave her one more kiss and then they made their way back to their table and enjoyed their cheesecake.

After Alex paid the check she took Piper by the hand and looped her arm through hers and made their way back to their room. "You ready for your gift Mrs. Vause?" Piper whispered in Alex's ear while Alex was trying to get the door open.

Alex finally unlocked the door and didn't move "Al?" Piper asked and Alex quickly spun around and was now facing Piper and smiled. Piper gave her a look of confusion but then quickly giggled when Alex picked her up bridal style. "Oh you do it now, but not on our wedding night when I had to remind you." Piper joked.

Alex giggled "Shut up" And carried her wife inside and put her down on the bed.

Piper quickly got up and told Alex to sit down while she walked over to her bag and pulled out a large wrapped item. "Now I know I am a little late, but I remember years ago that you always wanted one." Piper told her.

"Pipes I tell you I want a lot of things" Alex said with a chuckle.

"I know, but with everything you have done for us. I couldn't think of a better time to do this for you." Piper told her "It was tough to do since you would never leave my side, and I thanked god when you went back to work because it gave me time to set this up. So happy anniversary Alex Vause I love you so much" Piper added while she handed her the gift.

Alex took the gift from Piper with a smile while Piper sat down on the bed beside her to watch her open her gift. When she fully unwrapped the gift she gasped and her eyes quickly filled with tears. She held the gift out in front of her to get a better look and was completely in shock. It was a blanket and in the middle was the last picture of Alex and her mother she had with the quote "A love between a mother and daughter is forever." Surrounding the middle picture was pictures of Alex and her mother while Alex was growing up. On the side of the blankets it had Alex Vause and on the other side it said Sofia Vause. On the top read Amazing Mother and on the bottom it read Amazing Daughter.

"Pipes where did you get all these pictures from?" Alex asked through tears.

"It was hard, but I went through yours and then I called your aunt and she had a few floating around." Piper told her before she asked "Do you like it?"

Alex placed the blanket aside on the bed "I don't just like it, I love it Pipes. This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given to me." Alex told her while she pulled her in for a tight hug.

"You are the most amazing wife ever do you know Piper Vause?" Alex asked while she held her close.

"You only deserve the best, and it is you who is amazing." Piper whispered while she pulled Alex back and then in for a deep loving kiss.

"Well I disagree, you are amazing Piper and I think I am ready for more dessert" Alex told her in a deep seductive voice.

"Oh really, well maybe I should order some more cheesecake" Piper joked.

Alex winked at her "Won't need to, the desert I want to eat is this gorgeous blonde sitting right next to me." Alex told her as she leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked this chapter, and Piper's gift. Just a side note the dress I was going for with Piper was the dress Taylor Schilling wore to Meet The Stars Of NBC'S new Shows back in 2009. Also the dress I was going for with Alex is the dress Laura Prepon wore to the pre emmy awards this year. Please review and let me know what you all thought. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, and I am so glad you liked Piper's gift to Alex. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

As Alex and Piper were kissing, Alex began to lean Piper back on to the bed when she heard the obnoxious ringing of the cell phone behind her. Alex didn't care and if it was important they would call back. Alex pushed Piper back and quickly made her way on top of her and kissed her way down Piper's neck to the skin that was exposed. When the ringing returned except this time it wasn't her phone but Piper's, "Babe maybe we should get that" Piper told her but Alex didn't stop kissing her. The ringing stopped for a second but then started up again. "Al seriously it can be important." Piper told her and in that moment both she and Alex's phones were ringing.

"God damn it, why didn't I shut them off" Alex groaned while she got off Piper.

"We will continue after the phone call, I promise" Piper told her sweetly and gave her a quick kiss before she grabbed her cell phone, she saw it was her mother calling but didn't answer it in time. Alex got up and grabbed her phone as well to find out it was their home number and it must be Red.

"Alex I am sorry to bother you" Red told her when she answered the phone.

"It is okay, it Sofia and Shania okay, Carol is trying to contact us as well." Alex told her and then hit speaker phone while she sat down next to Piper.

"Hey" Piper said when she saw Alex put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Piper, anyway there is some men here looking for you. Two detectives." Red told them and.

"Looking for who me?" Alex asked "They are probably back from when someone sent the bomb, did they find out who did it." Alex asked and she could hear Red hit the speaker phone on their home phone.

"Mrs. Vause?" Came a man's voice.

"Which one you looking for?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"I am looking for Piper Vause?" The man told them.

"Okay well that's me" Piper replied.

"Well my name is Detective Anderson with the New York Police Department, I understand you are not in New York at this moment but I need you to come home as soon as possible." Detective Anderson told her before he added "If you are not back in the state of New York in 12 hours, I will have to contact the US Marshals, and have them come and get you and bring you here."

"Can I ask what this is regards to?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Sorry Ma'am can't do that; it might encourage you to run." Detective Anderson told her.

"Well I have to book a flight, I am on vacation can't this wait?" Piper asked him her temper starting to rise and Alex placed her hand on her knee.

Anger in Detective Anderson's began to show as he told her "Piper Vause you have 12 hours to get back to the State of New York, a flight has been booked for you and your partner" He began to tell her but Piper cut him off.

"She is my wife" Piper snapped.

"Fine wife, but regardless of what Alex Vause may be to you, you make your flight that takes off at 11PM tonight, or we will personally send a marshal to get you, and with your record it will not look good. Regardless of what you tell us, you will look guilty in a court of law. Do you understand?" Detective Anderson asked her with such rudeness Piper wanted to smack him her she could.

"Yea whatever, thanks for ruining my night with my wife, since now I have less than a half hour to make this flight for whatever fucking reason" Piper snapped at him and hung up the phone.

Once Piper had hung up the phone she flung it on to the bed and pushed Alex back on to the bed and straddled her hips and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss.

Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips but Piper quickly grabbed them and pinned them next to Alex's head by her wrists. Piper began to kiss down her jaw line and on to her neck. Alex moaned out when Piper bit down on her neck roughly. While she was sucking and occasionally biting her neck Piper moved back a bit on Alex's hips and let go of Alex's wrists and moved a hand between them and down Alex's body to the hem of Alex's dress.

Piper wasted no time and moved Alex's dress up her body as much as she can before she gave up and pulled Alex close to her and unzipped her dress quickly and then pushed her back onto the bed. Everything was moving way too fast for Alex, and there was a look in Piper's eyes she had never seen before "Pipes?" Alex asked but quickly moaned when Piper bit down on her ear.

"Shut up" Piper whispered into Alex's ear while she began to peel the dress quickly away from Alex's body. Piper roughly kissed each piece of skin that was revealed, and her eyes went ride when saw Alex wasn't wearing a bra. Piper quickly made her way to Alex's breast and took one into her mouth.

"Pipes wait" Alex half told her half moaned.

Piper stopped at looked her dead in the eye "I told you to shut up" Piper growled and then went back to her breast.

Alex quickly stopped her wife, as much as she didn't want to; she knew Piper was just angry. "Piper stop" Alex told her while she grabbed her wife.

Piper looked up at her wife "Alex please"

"No Pipes, not like this you're angry. Not like this" Alex reasoned with her.

Piper got off the bed even angrier she just wanted to touch her wife "Pipes, I am not refusing you I just don't want angry sex on our wedding anniversary. When we get home I'll book us a fancy hotel and we will have the whole evening and night to ourselves" Alex told her while she wrapped her wife in a hug.

Both women changed into more comfortable clothes and made their way to catch their flight. It took them five hours to get to New York, it was way past 7AM, when they got back to their house and saw the detectives car was still parked in front of their home. Piper and Alex quickly got out of their car and made their way inside; when they got inside they saw Carol Chapman getting their daughter ready for school while Red was feeding their other.

"Mommy Mom" Sofia shouted when she noticed her mothers.

"Hey baby" Alex said with a smile while she and Piper walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Piper Vause?" A man's voice came from behind her in the living room.

Alex motioned for Carol to take Sofia upstairs to have her get ready for camp, while Alex and Piper walked into the living room.

"This better be good" Piper snapped at the detective and then saw another one sitting on her couch.

"Don't get snappy with me" Detective Anderson warned.

Alex put her arm around Piper's waist and held her close to her tightly. "What is this about?" Alex asked

The other detective stood up and held up two pictures while he asked "Do you know this man and woman?"

Alex felt her heart drop but remained calm "Yes that is my ex fiancé" Piper told them.

"How about this woman?" The detective asked

"Yes" Piper said calmly

"It is to my understanding, you and her got into a fight when you were at Litchfield Correctional Facility" Detective Anderson questioned

"It was in self-defense.." Piper began to tell him

"I don't care if it was in self-defense" He spat at her

"Don't snap at my wife" Alex growled and Red put Shania down in her play swing and walked over to put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Watch your tone, or I will arrest you for assaulting an officer" Detective Anderson told Alex before he looked directly into Piper's eyes. "And what is your excuse this time Mrs. Vause?" Detective Anderson asked and Piper gave him a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about; I haven't seen either of them since Litchfield" Piper told him trying to keep her temper in check.

"A year ago both these two individuals were assaulted; you have a past with each of them, especially a violent one with Ms. Tiffany Doggett." Detective Anderson told her.

"What does this have to do with me? I haven't fucking seen either of them." Piper said through clenched teeth.

"You see, they said they weren't going to press charges, but we convinced them to try and help us god knows we didn't want this monster on the street any longer. They wouldn't give us a name, but they lead us to the crime scene. How they even remembered where it was with the beating that they both suffered is beyond me." Detective Anderson told them and Alex really did feel her heart start to drop. "We sent our crime scene investigators to the scene and well they discovered one crucial bit of evidence." Detective Anderson told them.

"Still doesn't tell me why you are here." Piper told him

"I am here because you are under arrest Piper Vause, you see your hair was found at the crime scene, and we were able to test it and it came right back to you. Now we figured maybe Mr. Bloom had a shirt on that he wore around you. So we asked him if it was you who did this to him and he told us yes then we asked Tiffany Doggett and she told us the same thing." Detective Anderson told her.

"It was me" Alex came right out and said

"Sorry ma'am, both Larry Bloom and Tiffany Doggett said it was Piper Chapman that did beat them. I understand you want to protect your wife but evidence doesn't lie." Detective Anderson told her before he turned Piper around and took out his handcuffs and read Piper her rights. "Piper Vause you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one then one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you, do you wish to speak to me?"

"Fuck you" Piper mumbled under her breath to the detective

"Such a temper, say goodbye to your loving family and your home because you are going away for a long time." The detective told her while she pushed her toward the door. Alex started to go after her but Red put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Seriously don't hate me! Please review and let me know what you all thought.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Also a side note the last chapter I revised since I said Sofia was going to school, totally forgot that we are in July right now and there is no school in July. So I changed school to Camp. **

* * *

As Detective Anderson shoved Piper out of her house, Red was doing her best to hold Alex back they didn't need Alex being arrested as well. Sofia came running down the stairs and out the front door after Piper before anyone could stop her. "No you can't take my mom" Sofia shouted out to the detectives that made everyone stop in their place.

Piper knelt to the ground while Sofia locked her arms around her mother's neck "Shh baby I will be home shortly don't your worry." Piper tried to tell her calmly but Detective Anderson pulled Piper up by her hair and went to shove her into the car.

"You can't take her" Sofia shouted at him, while Alex, Red, and Carol Chapman came outside.

"Alex Vause I highly recommend you to get a hold of your turkey baster child, you don't want her to end up like you do you?" Detective Anderson spat at her.

Piper had enough; this detective reminded her so much of Healy and something snapped inside her. "That's it, you can disrespect me all you want but DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY FAMILY THAT WAY!" Piper shouted at him while she kicked Detective Anderson in the back of the legs making him fall to the ground.

"You bitch" Detective Anderson shouted in Piper's face once he got up from the ground, "You made a big mistake, maybe I thought you were innocent but now you really are going away for a long time." He spat at her while she pushed Piper back against the car making her hit her face on the open door.

"Don't you fucking hurt my wife" Alex shouted while Carol took Sofia into the house.

"Open your mouth one more time Alex Vause, and I will personally make it my goal to throw you back into to Litchfield and make sure your precious children end up in the system" Detective Anderson told her through clenched teeth while he shoved Piper into the back of his car.

Rage was boiling in Alex's body, but she knew there was nothing she could do. This detective was a real asshole and there was no telling what he would do. Alex and Red watched as they drove away before they went inside. Carol knew she had to take Sofia to school, but Sofia didn't want to leave.

Alex walked over to Sofia and picked her up and told her softly "Don't worry, Mom will be fine and she will be home soon. Have the best day at Camp, and remember you can do whatever you put your mind to no matter what anyone tells you."

Sofia hugged her mother tightly before she went over and said bye to Red before she took her grandmother's hand and they both walked out of the house.

Alex began searching for her cell phone when she spotted it on the kitchen counter "I need to call Nicky" Alex mumbled to herself before Red came over and placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"What is going on?" Red asked before she quickly added in a warning tone "And don't you dare lie to me."

Alex sat down in the kitchen chair and told Red to do the same before she told her everything that happened a year ago. To say that Red was in shock would be an understatement but nevertheless she understood. "It is payback for both of you. Piper is gone they knew it would destroy you, and they think Piper is going to go back to prison. And in Litchfield if she gets sent there the meth head can have her buddies take care of her. They got smart, which is very shocking for them both." Red told her.

"I have to get her out, there is no way she is going back there because of me" Alex told her while she quickly stood up from the chair.

Red quickly followed and grabbed Alex by the arm "Whoa there, you need to calm down first and think this through. You need to be smart about this, because you aren't going back there and neither is she. So think before you act because no lawyer will think twice on saying that Piper did it and you were an accomplice or vice versa." Red tried to reason with her, and luckily Alex saw her point and knew she was right.

Alex called Nicky and told her to come over, and if Lorna could as well. They both showed up a half hour later. "Did you even bother to call Polly?" Nicky asked when she walked into the living room. Alex shook her head no and Nicky quickly added "Well you better get to it, before she has a heart attack because you didn't call her and she can help."

Alex did what Nicky told her and called Polly and she arrived within 15 minutes of her calling. "What the fuck did you do Vause" Polly shouted when she walked through the front door.

"Me, I didn't fucking expect this" Alex shouted at her.

"Well obviously you fucking transferred the hair to the crime scene." Polly snapped right back as her and Alex moved closer to each other, getting in each other's face.

"Oh right because those two sick fucks probably didn't have Piper's hair lying around waiting to plant their next move. They fucking showed the cops to the crime scene anyway" Alex spat while Red got up and put her hands in-between them.

"It doesn't matter how the hair got there right now, it was there and Piper got arrested and standing here arguing over this isn't going to get her out." Red told them both in a motherly voice that told everyone that she meant business.

Polly gave Alex one more death glare before she took Shania out of the play swing and then took a seat in one of the living room chairs.

"Alright look, this is what we have so far." Red began to tell them. "Pennsatucky and Larry both sent the bomb to Alex, Alex took justice into her own hands and made them pay." Red tried to tell them but Nicky interrupted.

"You should have fucking killed them." Nicky said in a low growl

"Yeah I wish I did" Alex mumbled.

"Children, enough this isn't helping Piper with what should or shouldn't have been done." Red warned them getting annoyed. "Anyway, they told the whole state of New York they weren't pressing charges, but the police wanted the person responsible off the streets. So dumber and dumber lead them to the crime scene, now either A or B could have happened. A being Larry and Pennsatucky planted the hair, or B being the hair was transferred. Now it could not have been from Alex, Larry could have easily had a shirt on that he hadn't worn since being Piper." Red told them before she added "But both ways Piper's hair was at the crime scene and right now we have no idea how. Now we need to find a solution on how we are going to get Piper out of there."

"Wow Red how do you know all this stuff?" Polly asked.

"I have my ways" Red told her casually.

"Well first thing is first we need to get Piper a lawyer, since her first lawyer there is no way in hell we are using." Alex told them.

"But also we need to act like we know nothing, including you Alex." Red told her and Alex looked at her and started to interrupt but Red quickly began to speak again "I know you don't want Piper going down for this because you did it. But that's great you did it that is not the problem, the problem is Piper is going to go down and we need to find a way to stop it from happening. But with that solution we also need to make sure you don't go down as well. Because so help me I will not watch you or Piper or both of you go back to Litchfield and leave these two girls without a parent or parents."

"I'll kill them, god knows I want to and you know what I don't give a shit anymore they had their fun and they don't deserve to breathe in this air anymore. I am going to fucking kill them" Alex told them while she stood up and went upstairs into the bedroom and grabbed her gun and walked back down stairs.

"Jesus Christ Alex Vause did you not listen to a word I said?" Red asked slightly raising her voice.

"I heard everything you said, but I am going to kill them." Alex told her while she loaded the gun and put the safety on before she placed it in the back of her pants and pulled her shirt over it.

Red grabbed her by the arm and pulled her mere inches away from her face "You leave this house I will personally put you in the closet and make sure you can't get out until this is all over. Do you understand me?" Red growled and Alex could see the look in her eyes and the seriousness in her voice, and nodded her head. "Now go put the gun back and don't even think about taking it out again" Red growled while she gave Alex a once over before she let go of her.

"Anyone else want to try anything?" Red asked looking around and everyone shook their head. "Good"

Meanwhile across town Piper Vause was sitting in an interrogation room with her hands handcuffed to the table. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she saw Detective Anderson open and close the door and took a seat across the table from her. "Can I get you anything?" He asked all politely and Piper quickly thought that his captain must be watching from behind the glass.

Piper shook her head no and just started at the man she hadn't even known more than a few hours but she already couldn't stand him. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Detective Anderson asked her.

"I didn't do it" Piper told him while she looked him dead in the eye.

Detective Anderson shook his head and let out a sigh "See Piper, it is okay if I just call you Piper. You keep lying to me but I have evidence proving to me you were at that crime scene, and our two victims told me you were there and did this to them" Detective Anderson told her while he laid out the crime scene photos of Larry and Tiffany's beating. "If you just tell me the truth maybe we can work out a deal" He quickly added.

"You want me to tell you the truth fine I'll tell you the truth" Piper told him and he nodded his head as to say he was listening and for her to go on. "Your victims Mr. Bloom and Ms. Doggett, your right I have a past with both of them. Mr. Bloom was my fiancé when I went to Litchfield, I cheated on him and he got pissed" Piper began to tell him.

"You cheat on him with Ms. Vause right?" Detective Anderson asked

"Yes, and he hasn't forgiven me since. As for Ms. Doggett she gave me nothing but problems at Litchfield, she locked Ms. Vause in the dryer, and then on Christmas Eve she followed me outside and proceeded to attack me, the CO on Duty Sam Healy saw I was in danger and that Ms. Doggett wanted to kill me but he did nothing and walked back inside. Once he was inside she then attacked me and I took the necessary actions to protect myself. So in all respect Detective, these two victims of yours that you say I beat up, I had contact with them both they could have easily planted that hair at the crime scene because they both want to get back at me because they did not get what they wanted." Piper told him with a smug look before she asked "So in all honesty who is really the monster here?"

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Detective Anderson finally asked "When was the last time you saw both of them?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to either of them since Litchfield, and I prefer it stayed that way. They both are fucked up, and I don't want anything to do with either of them. And I did not do this to them, and I hope you find who did but let's be honest for a second sir you have a woman who believes she is the angel of God and she is doing God's work, she has killed before what makes you think she won't do it again? But to top that off, just to get what they wanted or try to prove a point they could have easily of done this to each other." Piper told him.

Detective Anderson sat there for a while staring at Piper before he got up from his chair and made his way to the door and opened it but before he exited the room he looked over his shoulder and told her "Make yourself comfortable, you're not going anywhere for quite a while."

Piper watched as Detective Anderson shut the door and disappear from sight.

Detective Anderson walked into the tiny room next to the interrogation room where the DA was in there watching from behind the glass "So what do you think, can you prove a case?" He asked the tall blonde woman.

The blonde DA turned and looked the detective in the eye before she spoke "Get me something I can work with, this woman is smart. She has a point that hair could have been planted with the back story that goes along with these people. I know it, a jury will know it, and you know it too." She gave him a smug look before she went on "You have something against her and I don't know what it is, I can tell by the way you look at her and also by that nice bruise forming on her face, should I ask where that came from or do I already know. And don't think you are off the hook with that, your Capitan is already informed. Now if you want this to go to trial I suggest you do your job and you get me something to work with or you let her loose." The blonde DA told him and she could see the change of posture in the detectives body before she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is Chapter 17, I hope you all enjoyed and please review and let me know what you all thought.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Enjoy, and once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

As Piper sat in the interrogation room, Alex, Nicky, Red, Lorna, and Polly were trying to come up with a good enough lawyer. "I got it; Pete's cousin is a lawyer. She is one on the bests." Polly quickly told them.

"Wouldn't that be conflict of interest?" Lorna asked

"Trust me, Larry's father was her lawyer before Litchfield I doubt this will make a difference" Alex told her while she went over to Polly and took Shania from her so Polly could take out her phone and called Pete to ask him for his cousins number.

Once Polly got the number she gave her a call and explained everything to her except the part where Alex had been the one to beat them up.

Pete's cousin told Polly she would head down to the police station and speak to Piper, When Alex heard this she quickly got up and handed Shania over to Red and told her "I'm going down there."

"Alex they are not going to let you see Piper" Red tried to tell her.

"I don't care, I want to meet the lawyer and be there." Alex told her while she grabbed her cell phone and keys.

"Alex why don't you try to sleep?" Nicky asked

"There is no time for sleep" Alex told them and then she was gone.

Alex drove quickly to the police station and asked where she could find Detective Anderson and they told he she could find him in Homicide.

As Alex made her way to find the detective, Pete's lawyer cousin Jennifer Keith had just entered the squad room. "Can I help you?" A man asked

"I am looking for Detective Jack Anderson and Piper Vause" Jennifer told him.

"That's me, I am detective Anderson and who are you?" Detective Anderson asked while he stepped away from his desk.

"I am Jennifer Keith, I am Piper Vauses lawyer." Jennifer told him and she could see the look on his face change.

Alex had just reached the homicide unit and walked in to see the detective talking to a woman she could assume was Pete's cousin. "Well there is Alex Vause" Detective Anderson told Jennifer when he spotted Alex walking into the squad room.

Alex walked over and introduced herself to Jennifer before Jennifer told the detective she wanted to speak to the DA in charge of this case, he told her told hold on while he noticed she was still in the squad room and bought her aside. "I am the DA in charge" The DA told Jennifer.

"I am Jennifer Keith, I am Piper's Lawyer, is there some place we can speak privately?" Jennifer asked

"I am Carrie Morris, nice to meet you. Follow me" Carrie told Jennifer while she shook her hand and then led her to an empty office.

"Have a seat Alex" Detective Anderson told her while he pointed to an empty chair. Alex sat down but watched the detective, there was something about him that she didn't like, something was off about him and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Meanwhile in the office Carrie informed Jennifer on all the information about the case and the one sole piece of evidence that they had on Piper. "You are aware that the victims and Piper have a past right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes I do, and that's why right now I have no case. That hair could have easily been planted; I have no case at this moment unless more evidence arises or the victims agree to take the stand." Carrie told her.

"And what charges are we looking at?" Jennifer asked

"Attempted murder, with the extent of the beating both victims are lucky to be alive." Carrie informed her and Jennifer wrote down on the notepad.

"Okay, anything else I need to know?" Jennifer asked

"Nope, just right now I have no case" Carrie told her and Jennifer stood up

"I wish to speak to my client now." Jennifer told her and walked out of the room.

Carrie led Jennifer to the interrogation room where Piper was being held in and Jennifer entered the room.

"Jennifer?" Piper asked

"Hey Piper, Polly called me I am your lawyer" Jennifer informed her while she sat down across the table from Piper.

"It's nice to see you again." Piper told her.

"You too, now what happened to your face?" Jennifer asked once she spotted the bruise.

"Detective Anderson, he pushed me back and I hit the door." Piper informed her.

"Wonderful, now can you talk me through everything?" Jennifer asked and Piper did just that and told her everything Detective Anderson had told her.

Jennifer took down notes and when Piper was done she informed her on what Carrie had told her "Right now Piper, there is no case against you. The DA cannot make a case with just the hair, especially with the chance of it being planted. The case will not hold up in court, with that being said if more evidence arises or Mr. Bloom and or Ms. Doggett agrees to take the stand the case may have enough to stand up in court."

"What are the charges?" Piper asked.

Jennifer took in a deep breath and told her "Attempted murder"

"WHAT THAT IS BULLSHIT, I DIDN'T DO IT" Piper yelled out in anger. "I haven't seen those two since Litchfield, why are they doing this?" Piper asked lowering her voice.

"I know, but with the past you have with each of them especially Ms. Doggett it will look like you wanted to kill her for what happened on Christmas Eve and for what she has done to Alex, also with the extent of their injuries they are lucky to be alive." Jennifer told her before she added "I am on your side Piper."

While Jennifer was talking to Piper, Detective Anderson thought of another way to get Piper to be sent back to Litchfield since the hair wasn't enough "Counselor" He called after Carrie who just passed by his desk. Carrie turned around and looked at him "Do you have a minute?" He asked her

Carrie nodded and they both walked to an empty office "This better be good, I have to get back to my office." Carrie told him and Detective Anderson nodded his head.

"Don't worry it is, I would like to press charges against Piper Vause?" Detective Anderson told her and Carrie's eyes went wide with shock.

"For what telling you off? She asked with a smirk.

"Piper Vause, kicked me to the ground. My partner Nick Curtis saw the whole thing." Detective Anderson told her.

"Excuse me? Was this after you hit her against the door?" Carrie asked before she added "Because if so then it would be self-defense and once again you have nothing."

"No, I told her wife Alex Vause to get a hold of their daughter and then Piper proceeded to kick me in the back of the legs for no reason. Telling me and I quote "Don't you dare talk to my family that way." Detective Anderson told her before quickly added "She has a temper that one"

Carrie was quiet for a few before she asked "Will Detective Curtis tell me the same story?" Detective Anderson nodded "Okay then I will just clarify the story with him and then if you like I will add those to her charges as well." Carrie told him and went off to find Detective Curtis.

Carrie Morris was in shock to say the least after she got done talking to Detective Curtis, not even an hour before she thought Piper Vause was not liable for the crime she was being charged with. She thought the hair was planted just like she did, but now she didn't know what to think hearing that she did in fact kick Detective Anderson to the ground. As much as she didn't want to charge her with more, she knew she had to.

Carrie walked into the interrogation room with Detective Anderson and saw Jennifer Keith was still sitting there with Piper talking "I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to inform you more charges have been added to Piper Vause case." Carrie told them.

"And what charge would that be?" Jennifer asked.

"Assaulting an officer." Carrie informed

"Excuse me?" Jennifer asked

"When Detective Anderson placed Mrs. Vause under arrest and led her out to the car, he made a comment to Mrs. Vause wife and Piper here took it upon herself to kick the detective to the ground telling him not to talk to her family like that." Carrie told them and then exited the room.

Jennifer excused herself and followed them "Carrie wait up" She called after her and Carrie stopped "What does this mean for the case?" Jennifer asked.

"It means, that the jury will hear that not only was your client's hair at the crime scene, she has a past with the victims and a violent past with one of them, but that she also has a nasty temper. I will see you in court." Carrie told her and then turned on her heels and walked out of the squad room.

* * *

**Authors Note: And there is Chapter 18, I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Alex watched from the corner of her eye Jennifer and Carrie talk, she couldn't hear what was being said but by the face Jennifer was making it didn't seem good. Once Carrie walked away Alex quickly got up and went over to Jennifer and asked "What the hell is happening?"

Jennifer pulled Alex aside and told her softly "It doesn't look good, Anderson is pressing charges against Piper for assault. So now the jury will see that she not only was at the crime scene but it will look as though Piper has a temper."

"That is bullshit" Alex shouted in rage, her blood was boiling now and all she wanted to do was punch that asshole of a detective in the face.

"I know it is, but don't worry I will get Piper out of this mess." Jennifer assured her.

"Can I see her?" Alex asked and in just that moment Detective Anderson walked into the room where Piper was and unchained her from the table and walked her out of the room. "PIPER" Alex shouted and Piper tried to run over to her.

Anderson pulled Piper back roughly "Keep it moving, you don't want more charges added to your jacket do you? And as for you Alex I recommend you don't come any closer either" Anderson snapped at them both.

Jennifer and Alex both were fuming especially seeing how roughly he was treating Piper. "Where are you taking me?" Piper asked

"To a cell" Anderson told her coldly and Alex and Jennifer watched Piper disappear out of sight.

Jennifer explained to Alex a jury would be selected and the trial would start immediately. "Will there be a bail set?" Alex asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry but there won't be any judge who won't find Piper a threat to society, especially with Anderson pressing assault charges." Jennifer told her and when she was done, Alex told her goodbye and headed home.

Alex had just walked through the door and noticed no one had left since she had gone to the police station "So how did it go?" Nicky asked eating what looked like Alex's last bit of peanut M&M's.

"Not good" Alex told everyone while she picked Shania up and flopped down on the couch "This is my entire fucking fault"

"Language Alex" Polly said with a smirk that sounded so much like Piper.

"What happened?" Red asked looking up from her magazine.

"She not only is being charged with attempted murder, but now Anderson is charging her with assaulting an officer." Alex told them in a cold tone.

"That is bull, he disrespected her and the family" Red snapped.

"Yeah well what court is going to believe an officer over an ex-felon?" Alex asked. "Jesus if I never sold Piper out, none of this would have happened." Alex quickly mumbled and it was now Polly who sat down next to her put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't; you say that, Piper going to Litchfield was the best thing that could have ever happened to her because it bought you two back together." Polly softly told her.

Alex let out a sigh before she told her "Yeah and look where that got her, an attempted murder charge for something I did."

"Quit it with the blame, any jury will see that Piper is just a sweet innocent woman not capable of murder." Came a soft woman's voice from behind Alex. "So enough, Jennifer will get Piper off and then you two can go back to normal" Carol Chapman came into view in front of Alex.

"I am sorry for all this" Alex softly told her.

"It is okay, everything will work out." Carol assured her.

Two weeks had passed since Piper had been arrested, Alex hasn't been able to see or talk to her. It was like they basically shut her off from the world. Alex was working full time, Sofia was aware of what was happening but didn't completely understand it. Red has been a great help, and Alex was grateful for her. It was an August Monday morning, and it was the first day of Piper's trial. Alex had dropped Sofia off at camp, and she, Red, Nicky, Carol, and Lorna were on their way to the courthouse. Polly was going to meet them there along with Taystee and Poussey, and Pete had agreed to watch Shania for them.

They walked into the court room and sat down on the defendant side of the room, Alex caught a glimpse of Larry's parents and she gave them a dirty look. She knew it wasn't their fault Piper was there but they were the parents of the asshole who put Piper in this position.

Alex watched the side door and saw the door finally open, Piper walked into the court room where a black skirt and nice blue blouse that Alex had given to Jennifer a couple days prior. Piper's eyes lit up when she spotted her wife and their family sitting there supporting her. Alex quickly stood up when Piper walked over to the chair for the first time in weeks she was able to hug and kiss her wife.

Piper clung to Alex while she whispered to her over and over "I miss you"

"I miss you two Pipes, I am so sorry" Alex told her softly keeping her emotions in check.

"Don't be" Piper whispered as she gave her wife one last kiss before they both sat down.

Alex was too caught up in Piper that she didn't even notice Larry and Tiffany had walked into the court room and was sitting with Carrie the DA. Both of them were watching Alex and Piper like their life depended on it and Alex gave them both a look and if looks could kill they would be dead.

"All rise" the court bailiff announced as the judge walked in. "Court is now in session Judge Rachel Clark presiding. Please be seat" The Bailiff added as the judge took her seat.

The judge straightened her papers out before she spoke into the room "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the people of New York versus Piper Vause. Are both sides ready?" The judge asked

"Ready for the people your honor" Carrie told the judge.

"Ready for the defense your honor" Jennifer told the judge as well.

The judge nodded and then looked at the clerk and asked "Will the clerk please swear in the jury?"

The clerk who was a woman in her late 30's walked over to the jury box and spoke to them "Will the jury please rise and raise your right hand?" The clerk asked and the jury which consisted of six men and six women all rose and raised their right hand. Once the jury did as the clerk asked she continued "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and instruction of court, so help you god?" The clerk asked and everyone in the Jury said they would and then the clerk told them they could be seated.

After the Clerk had taken her seat the DA rose from her seat and began her opening statement to the jury "Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury: The defendant Piper Vause has been charged with attempted murder, kidnapping, and assault of an officer. The evidence will show you that the defendant Piper Vause not only has a violent past with the victims but on the April 20th, Piper Vause kidnapped Larry Bloom and Tiffany Doggett and bought them to an abandoned warehouse and tortured them for hours. Not only did the victims say that the defendant did this to them, but hair was found at the crime scene that belong to no other than the defendant. During this trial you will not only be presented evidence but hear from witness who says that Piper Vause had more than enough motive to want to kill Tiffany Doggett and Larry Bloom and present to you that the defendant is guilty as charged. "After Carrie finished her opening statement she sat back in her chair and gave the floor over to Jennifer.

Jennifer patted Piper on the back and rose to take the floor and begun "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury: Under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will not hear any real evidence against my client. You will hear the real truth on how my client Piper Vause was not at the crime scene but simply at home making dinner for her family. You will hear not only did the victims have a personal issue with my client but also on how Tiffany Doggett had tried to kill her once before. You will come to realize by the end of this trial, this case is not about attempted murder but that of revenge against someone who is simply as innocent as my client." Jennifer told the jury and then sat back down.

After the opening arguments were made the judge spoke once again into the court room "The prosecution may call its first witness"

Carrie stood up and told the court room "The prosecution call's the first victim"

The Bailiff rose and walked the victim over to the stand. "Please stand and raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in this case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The clerk asked

"I do" The victim told the courtroom.

"Please give your first and last name" The clerk stated.

"Tiffany Doggett"

After Tiffany gave her name the clerk sat back down and Carrie once again rose from her chair and walked in front of the witness stand and asked her first question. "On April 20th you were bought to an abandoned ware house against your will is that correct?"

"Yes" Tiffany answered not taking her eyes of Carrie.

"Were you alone?" Carrie asked

"No, Larry Bloom was with me" Tiffany answered.

"Can you tell the jury what happened once you got there?" Carrie asked

"Larry and I were tied to chairs and then we were beat." Tiffany replied

"Is the person who did this to you in the court room?" Carrie asked

"Yes" Tiffany told her and pointed to Piper.

"Let the record state the witness has pointed to the defendant as her attacker and kidnapper.

"After the beatings were over, what happened?" Carrie asked and Tiffany's eyes squinted a bit and she didn't answer.

"Everything went black, and I woke up in a hospital room." Tiffany said softly

"Why did you not tell the police a name?" Carrie asked

"Please answer the question Ms. Doggett" The judge told her.

Tiffany looked at Piper and Alex then she gave them an evil smirk before she told the court room what they wanted to know "I was afraid"

Carrie lit up with a smile on the inside she knew Piper threatened them and now she could prove it "The defendant threatened you didn't her, we know she has a nasty temper please tell the court room that she threatened….."

"Objection" Jennifer called out.

"Sustained, Ms. Morris please get on with the question" Judge Clark told Carrie.

"Yes you honor, Tiffany did the defendant threaten the life of…" Carrie tried again

"Objection your honor the people are assuming facts" Jennifer interrupted again

"Sustained, Ms. Morris please revise your question" The judge told her.

"Ms. Doggett please tell the courtroom why you were afraid." Carrie asked her.

Tiffany was silent for a few before she softly told the courtroom what happened "Piper Vause threatened that if we spoke on what happened she would put us in the ground, and kill everyone love."

"No further questions your honor" Carrie told the judge and walked back to her chair.

"Does the defense have any questions?" The judge asked Jennifer.

"We do" Jennifer announced while she stood up and walked over to the witness stand "Ms. Doggett you say you were kidnapped is that correct?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes" Tiffany replied

"How did she get you to the warehouse?" Jennifer asked.

"By a car" Tiffany replied

"Did you get in on your own, or were you forced?" Jennifer asked

"Forced" Tiffany replied

Jennifer knew she was onto something and then asked "Then can you please tell the court room how the defendant managed to get both you and Mr. Bloom into the vehicle and then into the warehouse without either of you trying to fight back?" Jennifer asked

Tiffany remained quiet "Please answer the question" The judge told her.

"I..Um…I don't know. She is the devil." Tiffany told the room.

"Ms. Doggett do you hear voices?" Jennifer asked and Alex and Nicky had to hold back a laugh.

"Objection irrelevant" Carrie called out

"Sustained" The judge ruled

"Your honor, it is stated in Ms. Doggetts files that during her stay in Litchfield Correctional she was placed in the psych ward, this is a very relevant question." Jennifer informed.

The judge thought for a moment before she told Tiffany to "Answer the question Ms. Doggett"

"I do not" Tiffany answered.

"But you do believe you are the angel of God, and you are doing God's work?" Jennifer answered.

"Yes the lord speaks to me, and he helps me heal people." Tiffany told the court room and Jennifer had to hold back a smirk.

"The Lord speaks to you? But did you not just tell me you that you do not hear voices, but yet the lord speaks to you how is it you would like a court room to believe my client threatened you when you can't even tell the truth on hearing voices." Jennifer began

"Objection badgering" Carrie announced

"Sustained" The judge ruled

"I have no further questions. Your honor" Jennifer announced and walked back to the table and smirked at Alex.

"The witness is excused" The judge told Tiffany and she went back to her seat. "The prosecution may call their next witness."

"The people call the next victim to the stand" Carrie announced and the clerk walked Larry to the stand where the clerk swore him in.

"Can you please tell the jury your relationship with the defendant?" Carrie asked.

"She is my ex fiancé" Larry told the court room.

"Is that all?" Carrie asked

"She is my attacker" Larry came right out and told the court room.

"Can you tell us in your own words what happened that day?" Carrie asked

"I was having a nice walk with Tiffany Doggett and Piper came up and forced us into the car and took us both to a warehouse where she beat us and threatened to kill us if we talked." Larry told the court room

"Where you afraid of the defendant?" Carrie asked

"Yes, I have been ever since Christmas Eve back at Litchfield" Larry answered

"Can you tell us what happened on Christmas Eve?"

"Objection" Jennifer announced

"Overruled, Mr. Bloom please answer the question." The judge told him

"Piper almost killed Ms. Doggett." Larry told the court room.

"No further questions your honor" Carrie announced and turned to sit down in her chair.

"Does the defense have any questions for this witness?" The judge asked and Jennifer stood up.

"Mr. Bloom, you said that my client got you into the back of a vehicle?' Jennifer asked

"That is correct" Larry said casually.

"Are you not stronger than my client, could you have not of fought her off?" Jennifer asked

"No he is a pussy" Alex mumbled under her breath and Nicky smirked.

"Since the event that occurred at Litchfield, Piper has changed. I did not know what she was capable and was afraid of her killing me." Larry told the court room.

"How was your relationship with Ms. Vause prior to her prison time?" Jennifer asked

"We were getting married." Larry answered

"What changed?" Jennifer asked pacing the court room.

"She cheated on me, with Alex Vause. The whole reason she was in prison in the first place. Since then she changed" Larry answered while he sent Alex a glare.

"Did she cheat on you before Christmas?" Jennifer asked

"Yes" Larry replied

"Then how can you say she changed before Christmas when you just stated that the defendant changed on Christmas Eve?" Jennifer asked.

Larry was silent and knew he just twisted all his words "Please answer the question Mr. Bloom?" The judge asked

"I don't know she just changed since Litchfield" Larry told the room.

"So now she changed since Litchfield, Mr. Bloom when did she change, when she cheated, Christmas eve, or…."

Objection badgering" Carrie announced

"No further questions your honor" Jennifer told the court room before she walked back to her chair.

"The witness is excused." The judge told Larry "The prosecution may call its next witness.

"The people call the arresting detective" Carrie announced and the clerk swore him in. "Detective can you please tell us where you work?" Carrie asked

"New York Police Department Homicide unit" Detective Anderson told the court room.

"How long have you worked there?" Carrie asked

"I have worked there for ten years, five of them in homicide" Detective Anderson answered.

"Can you please tell the court room how you found out about the crime scene?" Carrie asked

"I spoke to the victims I told them how NYPD would like the suspect off the street, and asked them if either of they remember where the crime scene was. And they did." Anderson told the court room.

"Can you please share what happened once the crime scene was found?" Carrie asked.

"We sent in our CSI's" Anderson replied.

"Then what? Was anything found?" Carrie asked

"Yes a hair, that later when it was tested belonged to Piper Vause."

"After this information was found what happened next?" Carried asked

"I asked both victims knew her, and then they proceeded to tell me it was Piper Vause who did this to them."

"What happened on the night you arrested Piper Vause?" Carrie asked

Anderson cleared his throat and then told the court room what happened "As I bought Piper Vause out to the car, I was simply telling the defendant's wife to take their child and that is when the defendant kicked me in the back on the legs and knocked me to the ground"

"No further questions your honor" Carrie announced

The judge asked if the defense had any questions and Jennifer rose. "Detective, can you please explain how my client got a bruise on her face during the time you arrested her?" Jennifer asked while she passed a photo along to the jury.

"I do not know how she got that bruise, she must have tripped." Anderson told her.

"You are telling me that you did not lay your hands on my client?" Jennifer asked

"No Ma'am."

"Then why do you have previous complaints about police brutality?" Jennifer asked

"Those were misunderstandings" Anderson told her

"As I am sure you pushing my client making her hit her face on the car door was just a misunderstanding, just like the post previous report against you of assault but against you ex-girlfriend." Jennifer told him

"Objection" Carrie announced

"Overruled" The judge announced

"Tell me detective, why did you beat your ex-girlfriend?" Jennifer asked. When Anderson didn't answer she went on "Tell me does it have anything to do with your mother? It says in your file your mother left you when you and your father when you were quiet young. She left with another woman and you never heard from her again." Jennifer told the court room

"Objection" Carrie announced

"Withdrawn" Jennifer said quickly "So tell me detective did it bother you that your mother left and now the one person you found the love of your life was now doing the same. Your tall blonde girlfriend was packing her bags and leaving you for a woman. All the reports against you are made by women, so tell me detective do you have something against women? Lesbian ones? Is that why you pressed charges against my client for hitting you, did you take the victims to the crime scene and plant the hair yourself? Did you do this to get back at your ex-girlfriend or maybe this isn't about your ex -girlfriend, tell me detective while you beat my client were you thinking about your mother?"

"I did not lay a hand on that bitch, but what she is doing is an abomination she deserves to be punished just like her turkey baster children and dyke of a wife " Anderson snapped

"Temper temper, no further questions your honor." Jennifer told the court room and the judge called a ten minute recess.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry guys have to break this into two chapters, it was getting pretty long. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Court part 2. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Once the recess was over the prosecution called their next witness to the stand, the clerk sworn them in and Carrie started her questions "Mrs. Morgan Collins can you please state you job?"

"I am a Crime Scene Investigator" Morgan told the court

"Can you please tell the court what you do exactly?"

"I investigate crime scenes and then process the evidence found"

"Did you investigate the crime at the warehouse?"

"I did"

"Can you tell the Jury what you found?"

"We found nothing but one blonde hair" Morgan told her.

"Did you test the hair?" Carrie asked

"Yes and the results came back matching to Piper Vause" Morgan told them

"Thank you, no further questions." Carrie told them and Jennifer stood up.

"One question, with just finding one piece of evidence linking my client to the scene could it be the hair was planted?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes the hair could have very easily been planted" Morgan told her.

"Thank you, no further questions your honor." Jennifer told the judge.

"Witness excused the prosecution may call its next witness." The judge announced

"The prosecution calls Dr. Mary Palmer to the stand" Carrie announced and the clerk sworn her in.

"Dr. Palmer can you please tell us where you work?" Carrie asked

"I work at New York Presbyterian Hospital."

"Were you working the night the victims were bought in?" Carrie asked

"Yes"

"Did you treat them?"

"Yes"

"Can you please tell us the extent of their injuries?" Carrie asked while she handed the jury photos of Tiffany and Larry's injuries.

"Ms. Doggett had several teeth missing, pulled out. Along with several bruises to her face, as for Mr. Bloom he suffered broken ribs, two black eyes, and he also had teeth missing." Dr. Collins told the court.

"Could any of these injuries cause death?" Carrie asked

"Yes, either victims could have bled to death or a hard enough hit to the head could cause a hemorrhage, brain damage which may lead to death. As for Mr. Bloom any of his broken ribs could have punctured a lung which can result in death as well." Dr. Collins explained.

"Thank you, no further questions your honor." Carrie told them and Jennifer stood up.

"Dr. Collins these extent of these injuries could they be caused by anyone?" Jennifer asked

"Yes"  
"So a man or woman could cause them?" Jennifer asked

"Yes that is possible" Dr. Collins told her.

"Could someone inflict these injuries to themselves?" Jennifer asked

"Anyone could pull their teeth out yes, as for the bruises that is impossible."

"So you are saying that anyone not just my client could have caused these injuries?"

"Yes, anyone could inflict these type of injuries not just Mrs. Vause"

"Thank you, no further questions." Jennifer told them and sat down.

"The witness is excused, court is adjourned until 9AM tomorrow morning" The judge told the court room.

Alex was able to hug Piper goodbye but she was quickly taken away, and everyone made their way into the hall of the courthouse. "So it's looking good right?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is, some far things are going in Piper's favor." Jennifer told them and everyone smiled and hopped it stayed that way.

Everyone was back in the court room at 8:30am the next morning, Alex had barely slept the night before but she had her coffee. "All rise" The Bailiff announced and the judge made her way back into the court room. "Court is now in session"

"Does the prosecution have any more witness's they would like to call to the stand?" the judge asked.

"Yes you honor, we call our last witness Mr. Fahri Addy to the stand" Carrie announced and Alex felt her heart drop and Carol Chapman squeezed her hand tightly.

The clerk swore Fahri in and Carrie begun her questioning "Do you know the defendant?"

"I met her once" Fahri told the room.

"How did you meet her?" Carrie asked

"I meet her through Alex Vause at a party"

"How do you know Alex Vause?"

"We use to work together"

"What type of job did you have?" Carrie asked

"We worked for an international Drug Cartel"

"Was Piper apart of that ring?" Carrie asked

"Yes, she carried a suit case full of drug money"

"Have you seen Piper lately?" Carrie asked

"No I have not"

"How about Alex Vause?" Carrie asked

"Objection irrelevant" Jennifer announced

"Overruled go on Ms. Morris." The judge ruled and Alex sucked in a breath of air.

"I saw her back in April." Fahri told the court room and now Alex was clenching her fists.

"Was it a friendly visit or a work related matter?" Carrie asked

"We do not work together any longer, I was relaying a matter to Alex for her wife."

"Was the matter relevant to the case at hand? Carrie asked

"Yes it would explain why Piper Vause at motive to kill Tiffany and Larry" Fahri announced and everyone gasped.

"ORDER" The judge yelled while she banged her gravel.

When the court room was quiet Carrie went on "And what motive would that be?"

"The victims sent a bomb to Piper Vause's wife, it nearly killed her. So instead of telling the police Piper Vause took justice into her own hands." Fahri said smugly looking at Alex.

"Objection hearsay no evidence supports this speculation" Jennifer announced.

"No further questions your honor." Carrie told her and Jennifer stood.

"Mr. Addy, do you have personal issues with the defendant?" Jennifer asked.

"No"

"What about the victims?"

"No"

"What about the defendants wife Alex Vause?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, she set me up to be caught and bought the whole ring down." Fahri told them.

"So would it be safe to say, you want to get back at Alex Vause and the best way of doing that is by falsely accusing her wife?" Jennifer asked

"Objection" Carrie announced

"Overruled please answer the question Mr. Addy" The judge told him.

"Yes I am mad at her for bringing down the ring. But they did send the bomb to Alex." Fahri told them.

"You are in prison because of it aren't you?" Jennifer asked

"Yes"

"Did the prosecution offer you less time to testify? Is that why you made up this lie?"

"Objection"

"Withdrawn" Jennifer said quickly then asked "Do you have any proof of this bomb being sent by the victims?" Jennifer asked. Fahri didn't answer "Answer the question" Jennifer snapped.

"No" Fahri told them.

"No further questions your honor" Jennifer told her and sat down.

"The witness is excused" The judge told the court.

"Your honor the people rest" Carrie announced.

"Is the defense ready with its case?" The judge asked

"Yes your honor I call the defendant" Jennifer said and Piper got up and took the stand as the clerk sworn her in.

"Piper you work right?" Jennifer asked

"Yes"

"Would you mind telling the court about your job?" Jennifer asked

"My best friend Polly and I own a soap and lotion store, we make our own scents." Piper told the court.

"That is good, you are recently a breast cancer survivor correct?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, I have been cancer free for about five months now"

"That is excellent news." Jennifer told her then quickly asked "Piper where were you on April 20th?"

"I was at work and then I was home making dinner for my daughter and wife." Piper told the court room.

"When was the last time you saw the victims?" Jennifer asked

"During my time at Litchfield."

"Can you tell the court why you were there?" Jennifer asked

"I carried a bag full of drug money, I served 15 months." Piper replied

"Can you share what your charge was?" Jennifer asked

"Money laundering and drug trafficking"

"Thank you, have you ever seen this warehouse before?" Jennifer asked while she held up a crime scene photo.

"No, Ma'am I haven't." Piper told her.

"Have you ever had any form of violence in your past?"

"Just self-defense" Piper said

"Can you tell me about that?"

"It was Christmas Eve at Litchfield; I went outside to clear my head. Tiffany Doggett proceeded to follow me outside along with the CO on duty, he knew I was in danger but went back inside. When he was gone, Tiffany began to attack me and I took action to protect myself." Piper told the court

"What was the ruling of this event?" Jennifer asked

"That is was indeed self-defense" Piper said.

"Would there be any reason the victims would want to try and plant a crime on you?" Jennifer asked

"I believe so, Larry Bloom never forgave me leaving and cheating on him. And as for Tiffany Doggett well she has been trying to get me back for not wanting to be a part of her religion and also because I am a lesbian" Piper told the court

"How did Mr. Bloom react when he found out you were cheating?" Jennifer asked

"He said I betrayed him in a disgusting manner"

"Would you say that both victims are homophobic?" Jennifer asked

"Objection" Carrie yelled

"Overruled, Mrs. Vause answer the question." The judge ruled

"Yes I would, Mr. Bloom has never liked my wife, and Tiffany Doggett well she believes she is doing God's work." Piper said.

"Piper can you tell me what happened when you were arrested?" Jennifer asked

"Detective Anderson was very rude to not only me but my family. He disrespected my family and me, and then he pushed me up against the car along with pulling me off the ground by my hair." Piper told them.

"Thank you, one last question. Would you say you learned you lesson at Litchfield and are happy with the life you have now right?" Jennifer asked

"Yes Ma'am, I have paid my debt to society and did my time for my crime that I take full reasonability for. The life I have made for myself since prison is all the things I dreamed of. I have a loving wife, a loving family and friends. And my wife and I have two beautiful daughters, I cannot imagine my life without them or spending even more than a day apart. When I was diagnosed with Cancer, I thought I was going to die but I soon found out how supportive and loving my family and friends were. God has granted me a second chance, and I swear to you as God as my witness I did not commit these crimes I would never do such a thing and risk my children growing up without their parents." Piper told the court room with such passion.

"Thank you, I have no further questions" Jennifer told the judge.

"Does the prosecution have any questions?" The judge asked and Carrie stood up.

"One quick question, you are telling me after everything that happened between you and the victims and the fact they nearly killed your wife you did not want payback. I find that hard to believe, you may seem all sweet and innocent but this whole room knows you're not. You have a temper Mrs. Vause,…." Carrie began

"Objection" Jennifer yelled

"Sustained, please get on with the question Ms. Morris" The judge snapped

"You did not want payback?" Carrie asked

"No ma'am I didn't, my wife was alive and healthy that is all that matters." Piper told the court.

"No further questions." Carrie said and sat down.

"The witness is excused, the defense may call there next witness." The judge told the room. And Piper made her way back to her chair while Alex smiled at her and she smiled back.

"The defense rests." Jennifer announced.

The judge was silent for a minute before she spoke "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury I am now going to read to you the law that must be followed in deciding this case. To prove this crime charged against the defendant, the prosecution must prove three things to you: First that the defendant was at the crime scene, second that the defendant kidnapped the victims, and thirdly that the defendant brutally attacked them and intended to take the life away from them. If each of you believes that the prosecution proved this to you beyond a reasonable doubt then you must find the defendant not guilty. But if you believe the defendant did not prove these things beyond a reasonable doubt then you must find the defendant not guilty. Just a reminder proof beyond a reasonable doubt does not mean beyond all possible doubt. It means that each and every one of you must consider all the evidence and that you are sure it is true."

Once the judge was done giving the jury the law, she turned to the DA and criminal defense attorney. "Are both sides ready for the closing arguments?"

"Yes your honor" Both Carrie and Jennifer told her.

Carrie stood up and took the floor for one last time and began to speak to the jury "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the judge has just told you three things that we must prove for you to make your case. First there is not a doubt in the world that doesn't tell you that Piper Vause was at the crime scene, her hair was found there. Second the victims told you without a doubt it was it fact Piper Vause who beat them and kidnapped them. The defendant has history with both victims, and the defendant clearly has a temper she attacked an officer of the law. Piper Vause is an ex-felon, you saw the photos of the attacks, so please on behalf of the state of New York as you make your decision please ask yourself is this the type of person you want on the streets, or around your children. Because next time she strikes, because she will that innocent person or people won't end up in a hospital bed and then be able to tell their story they will end up six feet under. So please with all the evidence provided, I ask as does the state of New York please find the defendant guilty."

Once Carrie made her closing argument she took seat and Jennifer took the floor "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Piper Vause may have served time in a Correctional Facility it was not for a violent crime; it was a young stupid mistake. We have all been there, we have all made mistakes but we just never got caught. Piper Vause was not that lucky and she paid her price, Piper Vause is not a murderer or a monster. She is simply a loving daughter, wife, mother, and friend. But not only that she is a breast cancer survivor. You have seen the photos you have the testimony, you all saw the temper the arresting detective has, you saw how neither victims could come up with a logical answer on how Piper was supposedly able to get them both into a vehicle. Mrs. Doggett hears voices, and Mr. Bloom is clearly still upset about how his relationship ended with Piper, they both are trying to ruin her life because they feel like their own life is ruined. Piper's hair was planted at that crime scene. Piper was not there she was home making dinner for her family. So am you make your discussion I ask you to ask yourselves do you really want to take two small children away from their mother who has done nothing wrong?" Jennifer asked as she held up a picture of Shania and Sofia before she went on "The prosecution has made no real case and presented no real evidence to show you that Piper has actual done the crime she is being charged with. That means that there is reasonable doubt and you must find her not guilty."

The Judge adjourned the court into recess and the jury deliberation began, everyone had gone back to Alex and Piper's for the night. They all felt pretty confident about the case and at 6AM the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex asked in a sleepy voice.

"Alex is Jennifer, be at the court house at 8, the jury has come back." Jennifer told her and hung up.

"Will the jury foreperson please stand?" The judge asked and the woman did "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"Yes" The woman asked and the clerk walked over and took the paper with the verdict on it and walked back and handed it to the judge. Judge Rachel Clark read the verdict and then handed it back to the clerk.

The clerk read the paper and then spoke "The jury has found the defendant…"

* * *

**Authors Note: Evil Cliff hanger I know. Please Review and let me know what you all thought. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews. I am so sorry it took me this long to update, thing's got a bit crazy and I just didn't have the time. I really am sorry, but I am back and updates will now be back to as they were. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy Chapter 21**

* * *

The clerk read the paper and then spoke "The jury has found the defendant not guilty on all accounts"

Once the verdict was read the judge spoke "Thank you the jury is excused and court is adjourned." Piper hugged Jennifer tightly before she turned around and kissed and hugged Alex.

"That is not fair she deserves to be punished" Pennsatucky yelled out and charged at Piper, Alex saw her coming and jumped over the railing and when Pennsatucky was about to swing her fist she grabbed it.

"I would not do that if I were you" Alex told her through clenched teeth.

"Ms. Doggett please sit down or you will be held in contempt." The judge snapped and Tiffany kept trying to get out of Alex's grasp and kicked her in the knee. "Security please take Ms. Doggett to holding" The judge told them and security did what was told as the judge walked out.

Piper turned to hug her mother tightly and she caught a glimpse of Larry from the corner of his eye, she let go of her mother and walked over to Alex making sure he was still watching and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Let's go home" Piper whispered against her lips before she kissed her again.

It was almost the end of August when the trial ended and Piper was finally home with her family. It was a Monday night and they all were sitting around eating dinner when Alex asked Sofia what family trip she wanted to go on. Piper and Alex both felt bad that the summer flew by and they had barely done anything fun. "Can we go camping?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Camping?" Alex and Piper both asked at the same time.

"Yea my friend Meg from camp is going camping and it sounds like fun." Sofia told them.

"Honey that sounds like fun, but I don't sleeping in a tent with a five month old is going to work out." Alex tried to tell her and Sofia gave her a sad face.

"How about we wait until Shania is older and then we can all go camping." Piper tried to chime in but Sofia kept up the sad face.

"I can watch Shania" Red told them.

"See now we can go" Sofia said with a smile.

Alex chuckled "But then it isn't the whole family"

"But mommy you just said sleeping in a tent with a five month old isn't going to work out" Sofia pouted and she looked so much like Piper it scared her.

"What did I say about pouting?" Alex warned

"But it isn't fair; Grandma Red said she would watch her why can't we go?" Sofia whined

Alex looked at her sternly "That's right it isn't fair, but life isn't always fair." Alex told her "Now besides camping what would you like to do?" Alex asked

"I want to go camping" Sofia started to raise her voice.

"Sofia Alexandra watch you tone" Piper warned her

"But it's not fair grandma Red said she would watch her so why can't we go camping?" Sofia continued to whine

"Because we are waiting until Shania is old enough to go camping. Now I don't want to hear another thing on the subject, what else would you like to do?" Piper asked.

"I hate you both, I want to go camping." Sofia yelled and ran off to her room.

The words rang in Alex and Piper's ears over and over, they had never seen their daughter like this and they both wondered who she had hung around with it at camp. "I'll go talk to her" Alex told her as she got up from the dining room table.

"Just wait babe; this is only the beginning wait to the teenage years." Piper said with a smirk.

"Then shoot me now" Alex joked and made her way upstairs.

When Alex got upstairs she found Sofia on her bed under the cover's crying "Sof honey" Alex tried to get her out while she sat down on the bed.

"Go away" Sofia told her and Alex sighed and pulled back the covers and crawled into bed next to her.

"Hey you don't mean that" Alex told her in a hurtful tone.

"Yes I do, I want to go camping" Sofia cried.

Alex sat up and pulled Sofia on to her lap "Hey I know you want to go camping and we will just not right now." Alex told her

"But why?" Sofia asked

"Honey I told you, Shania isn't old enough" Alex told her once again.

"But why does she have to go?" Sofia asked

"Because she is part of this family too" Alex told her and Sofia looked up at her with sad eyes. "Listen I'll make a deal with you, we can go camping, we can set the tent up in the backyard, that way Grandma Red will be in the house with Shania, and you, mom, and I will sleep outside in the tent. How does that sound?" Alex asked

"Can we have s'mores?" Sofia asked with a smile

"Yes we can, we will have everything we would on a real camping trip." Alex told her

"Okay I guess, can we do it this weekend?" Sofia asked and Alex nodded. "Yay, I'm sorry I told you I hated you I really don't." Sofia apologized.

"I know baby" Alex told her while she hugged her. "Now go downstairs and tell Mom you are sorry." Alex added and Sofia jumped off her lap.

Piper was in the kitchen putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Sofia came running up behind her and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry mom, I don't hate you." Sofia told her.

Piper turned and picked her daughter her "It's okay honey, but we don't say those types of things in this family." Piper told her.

"I know I'm sorry." Sofia told her softly

"It's okay I love you." Piper told her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too mom" Sofia told her with a smile.

The week was going by slowly and it was now Wednesday night, Red was going to visit Nicky and Lorna for the night. Alex had just gotten done reading to Sofia and made sure Shania was okay before she went back down stairs only to find Piper nowhere to be found. Alex walked over to the sliders and peaked outside and saw Piper relaxing in their hot tub that was connected to their pool with a glass of wine. Alex poured herself a glass as well and grabbed the baby monitor and made her way outside. "Hey there" Alex told her with a smile, Piper looked over at Alex and smiled and that's when she noticed Piper's clothes were folded on the chair and she was completely nude.

Alex placed her glass of wine next to Piper's and started to pull her own clothes of her body in a slow teasing way, once she got her tank top and bra removed she winked at Piper who was staring at her with lust filled eyes before she slowly pulled her shorts and panties down her legs and put them with the rest of her clothes careful of her glasses. She walked to the edge of the hot tub but instead of getting in with Piper she dived into the pool. Once Alex came up for air she swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool.

Piper felt like she was watching in slow motion as all the water dripped off her wife's sexy body. "Get over here" Piper demanded and it bought her back to when Alex had said the same thing to her the night she asked her to go to Bali with her. Alex smirked at her and made her way over to Piper and got into the hot tub with her.

"Hey you" Alex whispered as she leaned in to kiss Piper.

"Hey yourself" Piper whispered against her lips before she kissed her again.

Alex reached for her and Piper's wine glass and handed it hers to Piper "I thought I had lost you forever Pipes" Alex confessed softly. "I am so sorry, I never meant for that to happen." Alex added quickly.

"I am home now that is all that matters, and there is nothing that will take me away from you." Piper told her as she placed her wine glass back and straddled Alex's waist.

"I know but it is my fault." Alex tried to tell her but Piper put two fingers to Alex's lips.

"Shh, it doesn't matter, I am home and I am not going anywhere. I love you Alex Vause and our family." Piper told her and then kissed her.

Alex wrapped her hands in Piper's hair and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as she Piper moved her hand up to one of Alex's breast. "God I never thought I would be able to kiss you again" Alex told her as she started to kiss down Piper's neck.

"Me too baby" Piper moaned while she kneaded Alex's breast.

Alex kissed down to Piper's breast and took her nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it gently. Piper hissed through her teeth and threw her head back while she started to move her hips against Alex's.

Piper placed both her hands on Alex's face and pulled her up "Just kiss me" Piper told her before she crashed her lips onto her wife's. While they were kissing Alex began to move her hand slowly down Piper's body. Once she reached her center she began to rub Piper's clit softly knowing it would drive her wife insane.

Piper kept moving her hips against Alex's while she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Alex's "Don't tease" Piper moaned

Alex gave her a look "But you love it when I tease" Alex told her while she rubbed Piper's clit faster with her thumb while her fingers teased Piper's entrance.

"Alex" Piper moaned.

Alex smirked that evil smirk "So impatient" Alex whispered against her lips before she kissed Piper again and thrusted a finger inside her.

Piper moaned into the kiss and began to move her hips in sync with Alex's thrusts, while she moved her own hand down in between their bodies and thrusted two fingers into her wife.

"Piper" Alex moaned while she broke the kiss and leaned her head back.

Alex added another finger inside Piper, and they both began to move in sync while they rested their foreheads together. Piper wrapped her free arm around Alex's neck while Alex did the same except around Piper's waist.

"More baby" Piper begged and Alex didn't even waste any time and quickly added a third finger, while Piper did the same.

The couple moved in sync as the picked up the pace and could feel that each of them was close to the edge "Fuck Alex don't stop." Piper moaned out loudly

Alex felt Piper start to tighten around her fingers, and she thrusted harder and deeper into her wife who was now moaning too loud and she was afraid she was going to wake the neighbors "Oh fuck the neighbors" Alex quickly thought before she bit down on her wife's neck roughly.

"FUCK ALEX" Piper yelled and Alex giggled into her neck before she bit harder and that was all it took for Piper to go over the edge. Feeling Piper was all it took for Alex to follow suit over the edge.

Piper pulled Alex into a kiss before she removed her fingers and bought them up to her mouth and sucked them clean. Alex moaned at the sight before she did the same and then pulled Piper in for a deep kiss. "I love you" Alex whispered against her lips as she rested her forehead against hers. "But I think you might of woke the neighbors" Alex added with a laugh.

"They can all be jealous" Piper told her with a smile and just then they heard Shania start to cry on to baby monitor. "Just in time" Piper told her with a kiss before they both got out of the hot tub and grabbed the towel and wrapped one around themselves before they got their clothes and wine glasses and went inside.

"Al are you breast-feeding or bottle?" Piper asked before she went upstairs.

"Bottle" Alex replied back before she went into the kitchen.

Piper quickly went into the master bedroom and pulled on her silk robe before she walked into the nursery and picked up Shania and sat down in the rocking chair.

Meanwhile downstairs Alex was preparing Shania's bottle and then walked upstairs to find Piper telling Shania a story on how her and Alex had met, Alex watched from the doorway with a smile as the memories came flooding back before Piper caught a glimpse of Alex in the doorway. "Look mommy is here." Piper said with a smile and Alex gave her the bottle.

As Piper was feeding her, Alex went into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt before she walked into Sofia's room and gently picked her up and carried her into the master bedroom and placed her in her and Piper's bed. Once Piper was done feeding Shania, Alex took the bottle and bought it downstairs and came back just in time before Piper was going to put her in the crib. "Pipes wait" Alex told her.

"Yeah" Piper said while she looked at her.

Alex motioned her head toward the master bedroom and Piper followed her with Shania. Once in the doorway Piper saw Sofia in their bed and looked at Alex and she flashed her a smile "family sleepover?" Piper asked.

"You could say that, I just want us all to be together." Alex told her while she moved into the bedroom.

"Is the great Alex Vause becoming a domestic housewife?" Piper asked with a chuckle

"After the shit we've been through domestic sounds heavenly right now." Alex told her as she climbed into bed.

"Language Alex" Piper warned as she handed Shania over and climbed into bed on the other side of Sofia. "But your right it does sound like heaven" Piper told her as Alex placed Shania next to Sofia.

"I know it does, and there is no other person I would do this for but you Piper Vause, I love you." Alex told her as she leaned over their children carefully and kissed Piper goodnight.

"Well good, because I love you too" Piper told her with a smile before she quickly gave her one last kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I am so sorry it took this long, updates will come much more quicker now. Please review and let me now what you all thought of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, Once again I do not own any of these Characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week had flown by, Piper was back at work even though she hated being away from Shania and Sofia, but she knew Red loved the alone time with them. It was lunch time and Alex had sent her a text telling her that after work she was stopping at the grocery store to pick up the last items that they needed for their "Camping trip." Even though it wasn't a real one, Sofia was happy with it nonetheless. Just the fact of sleeping in a tent made her happy; Piper on the other hand wasn't so fond of the idea but sucked it up for her daughter.

The work day flew by for Alex, she finalized a shipment which should arrive by the end of next week and finished the paper work that needed to be finished and then spent the rest of her day telling Nicky about the weekend they had planned out. "How does Piper feel about sleeping in a tent? She doesn't seem the type" Nicky asked her and Alex laughed.

"Oh trust me; I'm still not sure if she is going to. Might wake up in the middle of the night only to find she slipped back inside to sleep in her own bed." Alex told her with a chuckle.

Nicky laughed "Yeah that is probably true."

"Guess we will find out soon enough" Alex told her as she said goodbye and made her way to her car. As Alex drove to the grocery store she flipped through the stations, it wasn't quite yet 5 o'clock but the traffic was already starting to pile up. "Oh how I love New York" Alex mumbled to herself as she tried to look ahead as to what the holdup was. "Of course no one knows how to fucking drive either" Alex added as she spotted the car accident up ahead. She quickly put on her right blinker and took the side road, instead of fighting to get to the light and turn.

She finally made it to the store ten minutes later, and quickly went inside to get what she needed. She put marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and other junk food as well into the basket as she made her way down the aisles. "Going camping?" The cashier asked as Alex put her items on the belt in the checkout line.

"In a sense, in the backyard." Alex told her with a smile.

"Either way still fun, kids?" The cashier asked.

"Yes a seven-year-old and a five month old." Alex replied

"That is wonderful, kids are the best. $35.70 is your total" the cashier told her.

"Yes they are, they save your lives." Alex said as she slid her credit card and entered her pin.

"Have a great weekend and have fun" The cashier said with a smile as she handed Alex her receipt.

"You too" Alex quickly replied and made her way out of the store.

Alex put her bags into the trunk of the car and then drove home to where she knew her family was waiting. As she pulled into the driveway, Sofia came running out the front door. "Mommy mommy can we set up the tent now?" Sofia asked with the biggest grin on her face.

"Let me bring the bags inside, and change and then we can" Alex told her with a smile as she opened her door and got out. "But first come give me a hug" Alex told her and Sofia jumped into her arms. Alex kissed the little girl all over as she giggled in her arms. "Were you a good girl?" Alex asked

"Yes" Sofia replied through giggles.

Alex set her down and went over to open the truck and found the lightest bag there was and handed it to her daughter as she told her "Good, now how about you help me bring these inside and the faster we can set up that sent"

Sofia nodded and grabbed the bag and walked inside, Alex quickly followed and saw Piper was in the kitchen with Red feeding Shania. "Hey honey" Alex told her as she walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

Piper quickly turned and gave her wife a proper kiss "Hey how was work?" Piper asked.

"Same as usual" Alex told her with a laugh "How about you?" Alex asked

"You know the norm" Piper told her with a smile as she started to look in the bags "Ooh look at that Shania mommy got candy" Piper said with a smile.

Alex quickly closed the bag "No that is for tonight" Alex told her with a smile. "Red how was the girls?" Alex asked

"Perfect as always" Red said with a smile in her Russian accent.

"Good, I am going to go and change and then set up the tent" Alex told them as she made her way upstairs.

Piper watched from the porch as her wife and daughter set up the tent in their backyard, "For someone who was so scared of being a parent, she sure is perfect" Piper thought with a smile as she watched Alex.

"Hey blondie how about less staring and more helping?" Alex asked with a smirk that bought Piper out of her thoughts. Piper couldn't help but laugh as she saw that the tent was now wrapped around Alex with a giggling Sofia on top of her.

"No I think I much rather watch" Piper smirked as she walked over to them and spotted Milah chewing a branch "Milah get them" Piper commanded and Milah ran over to them and started licking Alex's face.

"Piper" Alex told her in that voice in between licks from the dog.

"I didn't do this" Piper said all innocently.

"Mom come on help me get mommy" Sofia looked up at her with those blue eyes and Piper joined in on the fun.

Once Piper and Sofia were done picking on Alex, they finished setting up the tent. Sofia helped gathered the sticks they would need for their fire, while Piper and Red were in the kitchen making rice crispy treats.

Once evening time rolled around they said their goodbyes to Red and Shania and made their way outside to their camping world. Alex was lighting a fire, and started to prepare their meals. "Mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Yes baby?" Alex asked while she looked at her.

"Can I have your famous grilled sweet potatoes?" Sofia asked and Piper smiled as she held up some sweet potatoes and handed them to Alex.

"Guess you can." Alex said with a smile.

"For someone who has never camped before Alex this is amazing" Piper said with a smile while she ate her food.

"Thank you" Alex said with a smile, she had prepared fire roasted veggies, grilled sweet potatoes, and grilled chicken for her and Piper while she grilled a hot dog for Sofia. She didn't understand how her daughter could eat them but she did.

After dinner Alex and Piper watched as Sofia ran around the yard with Milah, "You going to survive the night Pipes?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Piper asked.

"In a tent?" Alex asked again

"Shut up, I will be fine." Piper told her but she herself didn't fully believe it.

As the sun began to go down and the night got darker, Alex and Piper started to begin to s'mores. "Sofia honey you need a stick" Piper told her and Sofia grabbed one and put her marshmallow on the end.

Both parents watched as Sofia made a sticky mess but couldn't help but laugh. Once they were all cleaned up Sofia look at Alex and asked "can you tell a scary story mommy?"

"Don't you think you're a little too young for one?" Alex asked

"No mommy I'm a big girl" Sofia replied with a big smile.

Alex looked at Piper and they both smiled before Alex told her "Alright then."

Alex began to tell the story of the Hook, she knew it wasn't the greatest story but she really didn't want to scare her daughter. Sofia was curled up against Piper as her mother told the story. She was a little frightened but she didn't let her mother's know.

Just as Alex was getting to the scariest part of the story, they all heard a noise from the corner of the house but Alex continued on. Just as Alex was finishing the story Milah started to growl and a two shadow figures ran across the darkest part of the yard, only to have their shadows be caught by the flames of the fire burning.

Alex got up to see what Milah was looking at and she was tackled to the ground, Piper and Sofia let out a scream.

Red heard the scream from inside the house and quickly ran into the backyard. "What wrongs?" Red yelled loudly as she made her way over to them When the sounds of Nicky's laugh filled their ears.

"Nichols, Morello" Alex shouted

"You should have seen your faces" Nicky said as she rolled off Alex and into a fit of laughter.

"You asshole" Alex said as she hit Nicky in the arm which only made her laugh.

"Sorry guys, a campfire story we just had to" Morello told them.

"Jesus Christ" Piper said as she got up and Sofia ran over to her aunt Nicky and jumped on top of her.

"Want a s'more Red?" Alex asked

Red nodded but first went back into the house and grabbed the baby monitor and then walked back and made her s'more.

What started out as just a small family camping out in the backyard of mother's and daughter, turned into one big family outing. The group sat around talking going down memory lane, of course those memories being shared were the ones that were appropriate for Sofia until she fell asleep in Nicky's arms.

Shortly before midnight, Red excused herself and made her way back inside to go to bed. "You guys staying? I am sure we have extra sleeping bags" Alex told them.

"Why leave when I could miss Chapman over there sneaking into the house in the middle of the night." Nicky said with a laugh and Piper threw a marshmallow at her.

Two more sleeping bags later, Nicky and Lorna were cuddled up together while Alex and Piper were doing the same. "I got my eyes on you Chapman" Nicky told her just before Piper fell asleep in the comfort of her wife's arms. Not knowing that Nicky, Lorna, Alex, and even Red had made a bet on just how long Piper would survive outside.

* * *

**Authors Note: So will Piper make it through the night or no? I have a few ideas for this story coming to mind, but would love to hear from the readers as well as what you would like to see happen. Any idea's are great. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry they have been short compared to others getting back into the swing of writing again. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy Chapter 23**

* * *

As night went on Piper laid there in her wife's arms, she could hear noises all around her but she shrugged them off knowing she was safe in Alex's arms. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Piper closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but once again she failed. She could feel the eyes on her; she could feel someone watching her, watching every move she made and just when she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her Milah started to growl. "Alex" Piper shook her wife awake, but she should know better by now Alex doesn't move for anything once she is asleep.

Piper tried her one more time but this time all she got was Alex rolling back over. Piper could still feel the eyes on her though and it was really starting to freak her out, even though she knew it was just her imagination and Milah was probably growling over the wind. Piper gave up and decided she couldn't stay outside any longer. Piper got up as quietly as she could and made sure she didn't wake anybody up, if she played this right maybe she could be back before morning and no one would even have known she left.

She had finally made it out of the tent and was just about to reach the porch when Nicky called out behind her "Holy shit, she lasted at least four hours"

"Son of a bitch" Piper mumbled under her breath and turned around "How did you even know?" Piper asked

"I was awake, and had my phone set to stopwatch" Nicky told her with a shit eating grin.

"Clever" Piper mumbled.

"Vause wake up, little Sofia you too" Nicky shouted loudly but before she could say another word Alex quickly tackled her to the ground.

"SHHH you will wake the neighbors" Alex told her as she tackled her.

"DID I WIN" Sofia shouted as she came out of the tent half awake.

"Win what?" Piper asked confused as she walked closer to her family.

"We did a bet mom on how long you would stay out here" Sofia told her "So did I win?" Sofia asked again.

"You sure did munchkin if only Piper went inside an hour earlier" Nicky told her and the little girl jumped for joy.

"No way, you bet against me, I am your mom" Piper playfully told her while she tickled her daughter to the ground.

"Mom stop, mommy help" Sofia shouted in a fit of giggles.

"No one can save you, I got you now" Piper told her daughter playfully.

When Piper finally thought Sofia had enough ticking she got up and picked Sofia up off the ground "So tell me what you won?" Piper asked

"I won the money" Sofia said with a huge smile.

Piper looked over at Alex was smiling and shrugged her shoulders, Piper smiled at her "Nice babe teaching our daughter to gamble" Piper told her with a chuckle.

"I think she is ready for her first poker lesson" Alex said back with a smile as she walked over to Piper and took Sofia from her arms and held her up in the air "What do you think" Alex asked and Sofia just smiled.

"With you a teacher Vause, she will be ready for the pros by no time" Nicky joked.

"Nice, thanks for the support there Nichols" Piper joked.

"No problem, but I am going to sleep." Nicky told them and went back into the tent.

Alex put Sofia down and told her to go back to sleep as well then she walked over to Piper "So you going to stay out here with us?" Alex asked

"Does it matter, got another bet going there Vause" Piper teased.

"No, but I want you to stay" Alex looked at her with sad eyes.

"Taking lessons I see" Piper teased as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "I felt someone watching me Al" Piper told her.

"Babe there was no one watching you. Plus I am right next to you, nothing bad will happen" Alex told her while she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"You always say that" Piper told her once the kiss broke.

"Yes I know, but I promise nothing bad will happen." Alex told her in a confident voice before she kissed her again.

"Hey not lesbians, some people are trying to sleep" Nicky shouted and Piper and Alex laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we are coming" Alex laughed

"Ugh too much info Vause" Nicky teased

"So will you stay?" Alex asked again and Piper nodded as Alex took her hand and led her back to their sleeping bag.

As morning came, the group awoke to the smell of breakfast food being cooked outside the tent. "I swear I put the fire out" Alex mumbled as she got up to get out of the tent. Nicky was the closest to the entrance of the tent so she stuck her head outside only to see Red cooking, with a giggly Shania in her swing.

"Morning, Chapman still in there?" Red asked.

"Sofia already won the bet" Nicky informed her and Red laughed.

"I knew she wouldn't make it" Red announced

"Hey I can hear you" Piper shouted and Red's face lit up in confusion.

"I thought you said Sofia won?" Red asked

"She did, but Alex talked Piper back inside the tent" Nicky told her.

"Oh, well hurry up you guys before your breakfast gets cold.

"We aint in Litchfield anymore" Alex shouted not wanting to move.

"Yeah well still if you want your food hot come out now" Red said.

Everyone in the tent came out to see that Red had made them Pancakes, bacon, and even scrambled Eggs. "Red you didn't have to do this" Piper told her while she picked Shania up and grabbed a plate.

"Well I was up" Red told them as she too grabbed her own plate.

After breakfast, Sofia wanted to go for a walk, so her Piper, Alex, and Shania went for a walk. Nicky and Lorna decided to stay behind as Nicky put it that it is too hot to walk.

"Hey mommy where does that trial lead?" Sofia asked while she pointed to a trial into woods.

"Pipes do you know?" Alex asked and Piper shook her head.

"Well can we find out?" Sofia asked and quickly added "Please"

"Well since you said please, and Shania is in the carrier I guess we can" Alex told her but then quickly added "But you need to hold moms hand"

Sofia quickly grabbed Piper's hand and the four of them headed down the path into the woods. As they walked they saw tons of birds and even found a stream none of them knew was back there. But just as last night Piper felt eyes on her. "Alex do you feel that?" Piper asked trying to not freak Sofia out.

"Feel what Pipes?" Alex asked

"Mom can I go check to see if there is any fish in there?" Sofia asked

"Okay but stay close" Piper warned as she let go of her daughter's hand and the two women quickly followed behind her.

As Sofia looked for fish, Alex noticed that Piper kept looking over her shoulder "What's wrong Pipes?" Alex asked.

"I feel like someone is watching us Alex" Piper told her once again looking over her shoulder.

Alex took her hand and squeezed it tightly "It is probably just Nicky and Lorna" Alex assured her.

"Okay" Piper sighed still not believing it.

"Mommy mom look there is a baby turtle" Sofia shouted and both women went over to see what Sofia had found. "Can I keep him?" Sofia asked

"Baby, he belongs in the wild." Piper told her and Sofia looked up with sad eyes. "His mommy will come looking for him and then she will be sad if she can't find him, you don't want that do you?" Piper asked

"No" Sofia told her and then said goodbye to her new turtle friend.

As Sofia was saying bye, Piper heard a branch crack and she gasped as she turned around to look. "It was just an animal" Alex told her while she wrapped her arm around Piper and pulled her close.

It was almost lunch time when the Vause's got back to their house and found Nicky and Lorna lounging in the pool on a raft. "Comfortable?" Alex asked out.

"Shh Nicky is asleep" Lorna told them in a whisper.

"Perfect, babe take Shania" Alex whispered while she made her way to the pool and quickly and quietly got inside and held her fingers to her lips to tell Lorna to be quiet. Alex quietly walked over to Nicky's raft careful not to wake her and placed her hands underneath and quickly flipped her into the water.

"What the fuck?" Nicky shouted as she coughed when she came back to the surface when she spotted Alex laughing and swimming away. "Oh you're gonna pay Vause" Nicky shouted and swam after her.

Alex was just about out of the pool when Nicky grabbed her leg and pulled her back in and before they knew it, Nicky and Alex were having a water fight in the pool.

Piper watched from the edge while she held Shania in her arms. Sofia was now in the pool as well, while Red sat down behind her. "Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?" Red asked

"I keep feeling like someone is watching" Piper told her.

Red looked behind her before she spoke "You know it is probably nothing but you imagination, with everything you two have been though it wouldn't surprise me." Red told her then quickly added "But don't worry it is more than likely nothing."

Piper nodded "You're probably right, but it seems like when something is going good going great, something happens and fucks everything up" Piper told her then it hit her she had sworn in front of Shania "Mom said a baby word there Shania, and don't ever repeat it" Piper quickly added and the little girl cooed.

Red put her hand on Piper's shoulder as they watched everyone play in the pool "You two have been through a lot, but the worse is over now is just the time to enjoy each other and your family. Don't worry there is no one watching you, it is just imagination." Red told her and then looked over her shoulder as she added "And if you didn't believe me, I just looked and no one is there"

Piper laughed and smiled and only hopped she was right, god knows they didn't need another problem.

* * *

**Authors Note: There is chapter 23, Hope you all enjoyed, please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Thank you for the Reviews, and once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy chapter 24**

* * *

The rest of their camping weekend went great, and now it was Monday morning, it was the first day of second grade for Sofia and she couldn't be happier. Red made a special breakfast for Sofia which consisted of waffles and pancakes with strawberries and whip cream two of Sofia's favorite breakfast meals. "You know you spoil her" Piper said with a smile while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"That is what grandparents do" Red told her with a smile, and Piper was happy that Red loved her title as Grandma Red.

"Honey have you seen my cell phone?" Alex shouted from the top of the stairs. Monday mornings were never easy in the Vause household but then again it was a Monday who would be happy about that.

"Seems like Mommy has lost it again" Piper said with a smile to Shania who was in her arms. "Did you look in the car?" Piper asked as she started to feed the hungry girl.

Before they knew it Alex was coming down the stairs buttoning her shirt and pulling on a pair of shoes "Fuck if I am late for this meeting I'm screwed" Alex mumbled while she went out to her car.

"I take that back Shania, mommy just hasn't lost her phone she has lost her mind" Piper told the girl and Sofia laughed who had just come into the kitchen.

"Whoa is this all for me?" Sofia asked when she saw the food.

"Do you plan on sharing?" Piper asked and Sofia nodded "Then yes, and thank Grandma Red" Piper told her

Sofia ran over to Red and gave her a huge hug "Thank you Grandma Red."

"You're welcome; now eat before it gets cold." Red told her with a smile, just as Alex was coming back into the house mumbling under her breath.

"Find it honey?" Piper asked while she took a bite of her own waffle.

"No" Alex snapped, while she ran back upstairs to look again.

"Is mommy mad?" Sofia asked as she picked up her glass of milk and drank half the glass.

"Mommy is getting frustrated since she can't find her cell phone. But don't worry she loves you and isn't mad at you" Piper assured her.

"Honey where did you last see it?" Piper asked when Alex came back into the kitchen.

"In the car, now it's not there, if you need me just call the office." Alex told her while she walked over and grabbed her own plate.

"Mommy you are coming to drop me off today aren't you?" Sofia asked when Alex sat down.

"Of course baby" Alex told her with a smile while she cut up her pancakes.

After breakfast they all said bye to Red and Shania then got into their cars. Sofia rode with Alex to school. Once they got they got to her school both Piper and Alex hugged and kissed her goodbye and then each other and went on their way to work.

As Alex pulled into the parking lot of her office she saw Nicky was getting out of her car, Alex quickly grabbed her bag and coffee and opened the door "Hey Nichols"

"Hey Vause" Nicky greeted back while she locked her car.

"Hey by any chance yesterday did you see my cell phone?" Alex asked as they walked inside.

"You had it in your car" Nicky told her "Jeez getting senile there Vause?" Nicky asked and Alex gave her a glare.

"No, but I can't find it, I knew I last saw it in the car but it's not there." Alex told her.

"I don't know what to say, maybe somebody took it" Nicky joked. "Got any picture of Chapman on there" Nicky teased some more.

"Funny and no comment." Alex smirked.

"No need to that tells me plenty" Nicky smiled before she asked "We ready for that meeting today?"

"Yeah we are." Alex told her.

"Polly" Piper called out when she entered the store.

"Pipes oh my god good news" Polly shouted as she came running over and hugged Piper.

"What? What is happening" Piper asked with a smile.

"Remember that customer that came in a couple of days ago?" Polly asked and Piper nodded "Well she was from London, and she loved our items so much, she wants us to open a store over there" Polly told her with a huge smile.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Piper asked

"Yes, apparently she knows some people" Polly told her while she jumped up and down.

"Oh my God Pol, this is great!" Piper shouted hugging and jumping up and down with her best friend.

"Oh by the way, Danielle called she wants to know how the book is coming along." Polly added

"Almost done, it will be ready in about a day or so" Piper told her. "I'll call her now" Piper added as she walked into her office.

Before they knew it, lunch time had snuck up on them "Pol, you want to come get a bite with me down at the deli?" Piper asked from her office.

"Yeah sure, just let me save" Polly replied.

Soon the friends were locking up the store and heading down to a deli that was nearby. They both ordered their sandwiches and sat down at the table outside. "Water with lime?" Piper asked a look, she had never seen her best friend drink water with lime.

Polly shrugged "I don't know craving"

"Craving, Polly?" Piper asked and Polly just gave her a look "Tell me" Piper teased with a smile.

"Okay but you can't tell Pete I told you" Polly warned, Piper's face lit up in a smile as she nodded her head. "We are having another child" Polly told her with a smile.

"Oh my god Polly this is wonderful, and they will close in age with Shania" Piper told her with a smile "I am so happy for you, and this time I will be there for the birth" Piper added and Polly took her hand.

"You better be, or I will kill you, you stupid lesbian." Polly told her with a smile.

"You spoiled Bitch" Piper teased back and it was just then she saw a man watching her "Pol do you see that man, just look at the corner of your eye" Piper asked her and Polly looked and nodded. "Jesus I knew I felt eyes on me." Piper mumbled.

"Wait what?" Polly asked in confusion.

"This weekend, I felt eyes on me" Piper whispered.

"Oh please Pipes, he is probably waiting for a ride." Polly told her and Piper nodded.

"You are probably right." Piper said back.

They finished their lunches and made their way back to the store, Piper felt the man watching her the whole time, she didn't know him so she went with what Polly said and shrugged it off yet again.

The day went by rather fast and before Piper knew it she needed to go and pick up Sofia. "Pol I'm out and I am so happy for you, Pete, and Finn" Piper told her as she went and hugged her best friend goodbye and went to go and pick up her daughter.

"Mom!" Sofia shouted when she saw Piper and ran over to her.

"Hey there baby, how was school?" Piper asked.

"It was great, we will have baby chicks by May" Sofia told her.

"That's great" Piper said with a laugh

"What is so funny mom?" Sofia asked

"Nothing baby, just ask Grandma Red about a chicken when you get home okay?" Piper asked her and Sofia nodded.

They walked hand in hand back to Piper's car and drove home, once they pulled into the driveway Sofia booked out of the car and into the house "GRANDMA RED!" Sofia shouted out.

"SOFIA" Red shouted back.

Just as Piper was walking into the house she heard Sofia say "Mom told me to ask you about a chicken." And Piper almost doubled over in laughter.

"And why did she tell you that?" Red asked

"Because by May, my class will have baby chicks." Sofia told her with a smile.

"Is that so?" Red asked and Sofia nodded "Well then how about I tell you a story about a chicken?" Red asked and Sofia nodded again and Piper picked Shania up from the swing.

"You might want to hear this one" Piper whispered to Shania while she sat down to her daughter and Red on the couch.

Alex just walked into the house and heard Red in her very Russian accent say "All I wanted was to eat the chicken that is smarter than other chickens, and to absorb its power."

"Oh Jesus" Alex mumbled under her breath while she placed her bag down.

"What happened to the chicken?" Sofia asked

"It always ended up on the other side of the fence" Red told her

"Well maybe the chicks that hatch will have powers like the chicken" Sofia told her with a smile.

"Well then you better make sure you bring that chick to Grandma Red" A voice told them from the door way.

"MOMMY" Sofia shouted as she jumped off her grandma Red's lap and into her mother's arms.

"Hey baby" Alex told her while she kissed her "I take it school was good, and what's this you are having Chicks?" Alex asked

"Yeah in May" Sofia told her with a smile as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Piper told everyone as she walked over to Alex with Shania and kissed her wife hello before she walked to the front door.

Piper opened the front door and saw a man standing there, one that looked very much like the man she saw earlier at lunch. "Can I help you?" Piper asked remaining calm.

"Is Alex Vause home?" The man asked and Alex turned to look at the door way when she heard her name and she felt her heart drop.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 24, Hope you all liked it. And sorry just had to add the part about the chicken. Please Review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Alex heard her name and the voice she had thought she had forgotten was now back and haunting her. She could have easily have told herself it was her imagination, but when she looked to the doorway she knew she had to face reality. The man who had disappointed her for her whole life was now standing at her front door. "Lee?" Alex asked and Piper's head almost snapped back.

"You know him?" Piper asked in shock.

"I would say know him, but I know who he is." Alex told her and she placed Sofia on the ground "Red can you take Sofia outside please?" Alex asked and Sofia went over to Red and went outside.

"Alex can you please tell me what is going on?" Piper asked she could see the emotion in Alex's face, but for once she couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Alex walked over to her wife and the man in her doorway and put her arm around Piper "Pipes this is my dirt bag of a father" Alex told her through clenched teeth and Piper's eyes went wide.

"It is so good to see you Alex" Lee told her and Piper felt the grasp Alex had on her tighten.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked then quickly asked another question "Actually no, how did you find me?"

"Can I come in? It will be much easier to explain" Lee told her and Alex squinted her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she had met this man once and the first time didn't go the way she wanted, why would this time be any different?

"You do not leave my sight, you walk in and sit down and explain, understand?" Alex asked through clenched teeth and Lee nodded and followed both women into the living room.

"Now talk" Alex demanded once they were seated. "How did you find me?" Alex asked watching Lee's every move.

"I heard the last name Vause on the TV, the court trial. I knew there isn't very many Vause's around, so I decided check." Lee explained.

"Decided to check how?" Alex asked

'I found Piper and I watched her and I saw you with her, as I can see she is your wife, you have done quite well for yourself." Lee told her.

"You found Piper, you mean you stalked my wife to find me, you are really gaining father of the year points over here" Alex told him starting to raise her voice, and Piper placed her hand on her wife's knee.

"Alex you have every right to be upset, I had no right to follow her, and I am sorry if I scared you Piper I just needed to be sure, I just needed to find you Alex." Lee told them while he folded his hands in his lap.

Alex took in a deep breath "You needed to find me, you have never wanted anything to do with me, when I met you that one time you were too busy staring at my chest to want any father daughter relationship with me, so why now?" Alex asked as she took Shania from Piper and walked over to the sliding glass door and called Red over to take her, this wasn't something she wanted Shania around even if she was young.

Once Alex sat back down, Lee started to explain again "I wanted to apologize, I know our first meeting didn't go great, I was higher than a kite Alex. I wasn't expecting to find out I had a daughter, especially not one who looked like you."

"See there it is again, how fucking shocking." Alex scoffed.

"Alex please listen" Lee begged.

"And why the fuck should I, after all these years now you want something to do with me, you want to apologize, well where were you all those years ago? You left my mother with nothing; she had to work four jobs while you were off too busy fucking and getting high." Alex snapped.

"And I can't argue with you there, but please I want to get to know my daughter, and make up for lost time. I am not the same person Alex, I have changed, please all I asking for is a chance to give us a chance." Lee tried to tell her.

"No, after all these years, you have failed me so many times in my life, what makes you think I believe that you have changed." Alex snapped back at him trying to keep her emotions in check.

Lee stood up and pulled a chip out of his pocket "I have been clean for the last two years Alex, please give me a chance, and give us a chance. Let me be a part of your life, let me know what it means to be a father" Lee told her as he sat back down.

Alex sat there for a while thinking, and Piper rubbed her hand up and down her back. Alex didn't know what to do, "Do I trust the man who did nothing but fail me, and give him a chance. Or do I shut him out of my life completely and never know what it might be like to have a father." Alex thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of silence Alex took in a deep breath and began to speak "I don't know why I am doing this, maybe it is the little girl still inside me wishing she had her father, and that maybe just maybe you are different from the man you have become to me. You get one chance, one chance and that's it. You blow it then it's over."

Lee nodded and Alex could see from the corner of her eye Piper smiling slightly over the decision she had made, "Thank you Alex, that is all I can say." Lee told her.

"And if I catch you stalking my wife again I will break your neck" Alex warned in hostile tone.

Lee nodded and stood up once again and walked over to Alex and Piper "I think it's time we have a proper introduction, I am Lee Burley and Alex I am your father." Lee told them as he held out his hand.

Alex took a deep breath and stood up herself and shook the man who is her father hand. "I am Alex Vause and Lee I am your daughter." Alex told him and she took Piper's hand and pulled her up to her. "And this is my wife, Piper Vause." Alex added and Piper shook his hand.

"Alex I need to ask because I need to know." Lee started to speak but then stopped and took in a breath of air before he continued "How is your mother?" Lee asked and Alex could feel her eyes start to tear and Piper squeezed her hand.

"She died" Alex whispered softly as if the words coming out of her mouth were poison.

"Oh shit" Lee mumbled "I am so sorry" Lee told her not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah" Alex whispered and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back" Piper told him "Don't move" Piper added as she followed her wife into the kitchen and saw her standing at the counter. Piper walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head against her back. "You okay baby?" Piper asked in a hushed tone.

Alex turned in her arms and held on to her wife and started to cry "God Pipes I don't know" Alex sobbed and Piper held her tightly.

"I can't say I know what you're going through or what you are feeling because I don't, but I am here for you." Piper whispered and Alex pulled back and dried her eyes. "I think that might be the fifth time you have cried in front of me" Piper said with a smile.

"Shut up your mother is the one that taught me that crying isn't a sign of weakness but instead a sign on strength." Alex told her with a smile.

"My mother?" Piper asked and Alex nodded "Well you know she will help you through this too." Piper told her as she placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Thanks Pipes, I don't know what I would do without you." Alex whispered against her lips while she rested her forehead against Piper's.

"I am your rock, and you are mine" Piper whispered with a smile.

"That you are Piper Vause that you are" Alex told her back with a smile before she went back into the living room.

"I know this is probably too much for you right now Alex, I am sure you are overwhelmed. I will leave if you like, I know you have a family to tend to." Lee told her standing up from his chair.

"Yes you are right this is overwhelming, and I don't want to introduce you to our children until I know you are going to fuck me over yet again" Alex told him and Lee nodded.

"I respect that but one thing before I go, can we have coffee sometime this week?" Lee asked then quickly added "If you are up for it"

"I will think about it" Alex told him as she picked up a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled down her cell phone number. "I don't' know where it is right now, so can you write down yours?" Alex asked him and Lee nodded and took the pad and the pen.

"I'll be in contact" Alex told him with a slight smile.

"I appreciate that, it is really nice to meet you Piper, and so good to see you Alex and I don't know if you know this or have been told this but you look just like your mother" Lee told them both and Alex smiled at him as she watched him leave the house.

As the front door shut, Alex fell back on the couch and pulled Piper with her "Why is it we can never have a calm life?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Because calm would be boring" Piper told her

"That is right, but I think we both have had enough adventure for one life time." Alex told her and Piper laughed "What is so funny?" Alex asked

"You Alex Vause, will never get tired of adventure. Don't lie" Piper teased as they heard their little girl come running into the house.

"Mommy Mommy, I found you cell phone" Sofia yelled and Alex sat up taking Piper with her.

"You what, where?" Alex asked in shock

"In the backyard it was by the table" Sofia told her while she walked over to her mother's and crawled between them as she gave Alex her phone. "Who was that man?" Sofia asked.

"Someone Mommy knows" Alex told her

"Is he a bad man?" Sofia asked "Is that why you sent us in the backyard?" Sofia quickly asked.

"I don't know honey, he was a bad man, but he says he changed" Alex told her.

"Well you should give him a chance Mommy, people do change." Sofia told her and Alex smiled down at her.

"Your right sweetheart sometimes people do." Alex told her and knew that her daughter had a point, she had painted a picture of who her father was but now here he was trying to get to know her and she knew it wouldn't be a good example for her children if she didn't give the man a chance.

* * *

**Authors Note: No cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed and please review! Also according to information found online Lee Burley is the name of Alex's father. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: So sorry for the delay, been busy once again. But things seem to be calming down for now, hope it says that way lol. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, and the new followers hope you all enjoy chapter 26.**

* * *

Later that night Alex and Piper were lying in bed, Piper was reading her book when she noticed Alex was staring off into space "Hey you okay?" Piper asked while she placed her bookmark inside the book and placed it on the night stand. Alex didn't give her an answer but just nodded her head. "You want to talk about it?" Piper asked while she placed her hand on Alex's.

"I just don't know what to do" Alex mumbled.

Piper moved closer to Alex and took her in her arms "I know you don't, but listen to me I want you to do whatever feels right to you." Piper whispered and Alex nodded once again.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Alex spoke "Pipes when is your next doctor appointment?"

"In two days why?" Piper asked

"Just curious" Alex told her and Piper just looked at her "I just want to make sure I am there." Alex added and Piper smiled.

Piper looked at her for a minute or two before she finally asked the question she has wanted to ask for a while now "Alex honey, how would you feel if I went for the reconstruction surgery?"

"Really Pipes?" Alex asked in shock, they hadn't even discussed that part of the recovery, and to be honest Alex didn't really think Piper needed it.

"Yes really, Alex I feel like a part of me is missing a part of me I know you find you beautiful.." Piper began to tell her but Alex placed her fingers to her lips to stop her.

"No don't you dare say that, I find all of you beautiful, and if this is something you really want to do then I will support you. But if you don't want to then that is just fine with me as well." Alex told her and Piper looked at her with loving eyes.

"You sure?" Piper asked

"Yes, I love you" Alex told her sweetly.

"I love you too" Piper told her and leaned in to kiss her.

Before both women knew it they were fast asleep in each other's arms, but it didn't stay like that for long. Alex was having a hard time sleeping she couldn't get the thought of her father out of her mind. She finally gave up on sleep and got up quietly from the bed not wanting to wake Piper. She headed downstairs where she saw Red was sitting in the living room. "Hey" Alex said quietly.

Red looked up from the book she was reading and toward Alex "Hey can't sleep either?" Red asked.

Alex shook her head and walked into the kitchen, Red put her book down and followed Alex, she didn't know what was bothering the raven haired woman but she knew something was up, and she knew it had a lot to do with the man who came to see her. "You want to talk about it?" Red asked as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

Alex was quiet for a few moments while she looked through the cabinets for whatever she was looking for, and finally she found the bag of chocolate she had hidden. "Chocolate?" Red asked with a smirk.

"Yup, gave up drinking well this is the second best." Alex told her while she held the bag open "You want some?"

Red took some from Alex and thanked her while Alex jumped up on the counter to sit. "Do you speak to your children Red?" Alex asked

"Not as much as I would like, why do you ask?"

"That man today" Alex began but then stopped and Red took her hand in hers.

"You can tell me Alex" Red assured her.

"He was my father." Alex said in an almost whisper.

"Your father? What did he want? How did he even find you?" Red asked in shock.

"He heard about the trial and followed Piper to see if I was with her. Basically he stalked her to get to me. But he wants a relationship with me, or so he says god knows what changed" Alex explained.

"After all these years?" Red asked, she knew full well of the past relationship or lack of relationship Alex had with her father. "Is he sick or something?" Red asked.

"God knows, I just don't know what to do. I want to give him a chance, but part of me doesn't. I saw as a little girl what I wanted as a father and when I met him that once he shattered all those dreams into a million little pieces." Alex began to tell her and then stopped and took in a breath "How can I know for sure he has even changed?" Alex asked her while she took out a handful of chocolate.

Red took Alex's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly before she spoke "Alex, look at me" Red told her and Alex wouldn't look up from her lap, afraid that she would show her true emotions and show the world how much this was really bothering her. "Alex" Red tried again and this time Alex finally looked up. "Listen to me, he will forever be your father, whether he is the type you want or not. He may have changed, but he may not have. You will never know unless you try. I know what it feels like to lose a child, and I wish I could spend every day with them but I can't. He can still be that asshole he was back then, but give him a chance." Red told her.

"But what if he hasn't, what if he is the same man he always was." Alex said and she felt herself start to choke up.

"Then you tell him to fuck off." Red told her with a smile "Plus what kind of example would it be for Shania and Sofia, if you didn't give this man a chance." Red added.

"It would show them not to trust anybody and they wouldn't end up like me" Alex told her softly.

Red nodded "You may be right, but then they would never learn on their own, what you have been through has only made you stronger. And Shania and Sofia would never be like you because you and Piper will be together forever, so they will have a better family life than you and Piper had." Red told her and Alex nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right" Alex whispered.

"Just give him a chance, just one," Red told her once again.

"I will" Alex said as she hopped down from the counter and went over to the fridge and opened the freezer and pulled out the tub of chocolate ice cream. "Two spoons?" Alex asked with a smile and Red nodded.

The week dragged on slowly, Piper had gotten a clean bill of health from the doctor and made an appointment to get the reconstruction surgery. Alex on the other hand was having a stressful week, she was sitting in her office thinking when Nicky interrupted her "Yo Vause, you livin on earth anymore?" Nicky asked from the doorway.

"I wish I didn't, you ever wanted to go to space Nichols?" Alex asked.

"You smoke something Vause?" Nicky joked "I would if I could, heart condition remember" Nicky told her.

"Oh yeah" Alex mumbled.

"How about you?" Nicky asked while she walked into her office and sat down in one of her chairs.

"Yeah I would love to go, you know go exploring the galaxy, you know like Captain Janeway. Go look for the Borg and be assimilated you know they strive for perfection," Alex told her and Nicky laughed.

"Oh my god you really are a Trekkie" Nicky told her with a laugh "I always wondered why you called Milah a Klingon or B'Elanna." Nicky added.

"Hey I only watched Voyager" Alex told her with a look before she added "And hey wasn't it you who called yourself Red's spock back at Litchfield?"

"Yeah, but shit never saw you as a Star Trek fan" Nicky told her once again.

"I told you I only watched Voyager, you know if I was ever in a fight I would so want Seven of Nine, Captain Janeway, and B'Elanna on my side, even if she was sometimes a bitch" Alex told her once again.

"Yeah yeah yeah you Trekkie" Nicky said with another laugh.

"Keep it up there Nichols and I will drag you over by your hair and make you watch Voyager with us when I introduce it to Shania and Sofia." Alex warned.

"Go ahead; I can stare at Seven of Nine in that tight ass cat suit any day of the week." Nicky told her with a grin and Alex laughed. "Anyway what is going on with you lately?" Nicky asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing" Alex answered back.

"Don't hold back on me now Vause" Nicky told her.

"Ugh fine, my father found me" Alex told her and Nicky felt her eyes go wide.

"Shit you serious?" Nicky asked and Alex nodded "What did he want?" Nicky asked

Alex shrugged her shoulders "Beats me, he said he wants a relationship" Alex told her and Nicky laughed.

"Sorry there Vause, but I heard that from my mother all the time, and every time we start one I always wish she didn't." Nicky told her and Alex nodded "But hey I wish I did have a mother, just sometimes okay most of the time not her." Nicky added.

"Yeah I know, I always had a dream as a little girl of what my father would be like, but when I met him it shattered and has never been replaced." Alex told her softly.

"Give him a chance, who knows maybe he will be that man you want him to be." Nicky told her with a smile "Hey who knows seeing you get a happy ending, maybe it will just help me believe it can happen with my own mother." Nicky added and Alex smiled and nodded her head.

Later that evening while Piper and Alex were making dinner, Alex talked it over with her wife on giving her father a chance "So what do you think Pipes, because whatever you want me to do I will do" Alex told her while she poured herself some iced tea.

Piper stopped what she was doing and turned around and looked at her wife "Don't do it because I want you to do it Alex, do it because you want to do it. If you want to give him a chance then I will be behind you 100%, if you don't want to do it then I will there for you as well." Piper told her while she walked over to Alex and placed her arms around Alex's neck. "And as for what I want you to do, I want you to do what feels comfortable for you. I love you and I will be there for you 100% of the way." Piper told her softly before she gave her a light kiss.

Alex smiled at her Piper and saw her blue eyes staring back at her filled with love that was just for her "Have I ever told you I have the best wife ever?" Alex asked.

"You have but I never get tired of hearing it." Piper told her with a smile before she added "But you are wrong"

Alex raised an eyebrow "Oh I am?" Alex asked.

"Yes, because I have the best wife." Piper told her and Alex smiled and kissed her.

"Let's just call it even?" Alex asked.

"Deal" Piper smiled.

"Hey Pipes I have a question, and you can say no I will understand" Alex told her and Piper nodded "Will you go with me to meet my father for coffee?" Alex asked

"If you really want me to, then yes I will" Piper told her with a smile and then went back to the food cooking on the stove.

"Good" Alex said softly before she walked into the living room and dialed the number her father had given her. After a few rings she finally got a man saying hello. "Lee?" Alex asked.

"Alex?" Lee asked

"Yes it's me." Alex told him.

"How are you?" Lee asked "I am so glad you called." Lee told her quickly.

"I am good; I was wondering if that coffee offer still stands?" Alex asked

"Yes it does" Lee told her

"One condition though" Alex told him

"What is that?" Lee asked.

"Piper can come" Alex informed him

"Of course she can, how is Friday?" Lee asked

"Sounds fine with me, just text me what time and where" Alex told him before she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Alex placed her phone back down before she sat down on the couch and looked up and whispered to herself "Please mom, let me have made the right decision"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed, Sorry guys had to add in the part about Voyager, and for those who may not know Captain Janeway is Red. Anyway, Please review and let me know what you all thought. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday had finally arrived and the day Alex was dreading and hoping for at the same time, she knew she had made the right decision and set a good role model for her daughters but at the same time she couldn't help but feel she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. "Hey Vause it's almost noon" Nicky announced from the doorway of Alex's office.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nicky's voice and glanced at the clock on her wall "Oh shit thanks Nichols" Alex told her while she reached for her cell phone and sent Piper a text.

"No problem, what would you do without me?" Nicky asked with a smile

"God knows" Alex told her with a chuckle while she gathered her things and told her she would be back hopefully after the meeting.

Alex had just started her car when her cell phone went off "Hey Kid" Alex greeted when she answered the phone.

"Hey babe" Piper replied back but Alex could hear something was wrong in her voice.

"Something wrong Pipes?" Alex asked

"Remember how I told you about expanding the store?" Piper asked

"Yes" Alex said back not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well they are here right now to discuss everything." Piper began to tell her and Alex interrupted.

"Right now?" Alex asked thinking this was just her luck.

"Yes babe I am sorry." Piper tried to tell her once again but Alex interrupted.

"It's fine, I'll cancel and do it next week" Alex told her and now it was Piper who stopped her.

"No Alex you don't need to. Go and have a good time" Piper told her "Just a second Danielle." Piper added and Alex was confused.

"Pipes I thought you said it was about expanding the store, Danielle is for your book" Alex came right out and told her.

"Babe I know, she is here too and wants to discuss the final process before it's published. It seems everyone just wants to have a meeting today" Piper told her before she added "Go have a good time, tell your father I said I am sorry and I will see you later. I love you" Piper told her before she hung up.

"Just great" Alex mumbled while she tossed her phone on to the seat next to her "Mom you better be with me on this" Alex whispered as she looked up.

Alex pulled into a parking lot of the coffee shop and parked her car when she noticed the man who was her father standing at his car, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. "Hey Alex" Lee greeted her with a smile and did a once over of her car "Nice car" He told her with excitement.

"Thank you, Piper got it for me" Alex told him with a slight smile and her nerves at a breaking point.

"You are a lucky woman" He told her and then noticed the blonde woman didn't get out of the car "Where is Piper, is she running late?" Lee asked.

"She had a meeting to attend to, it came up on short notice. She says hello and sorry she couldn't make it" Alex told him as they walked inside.

"Oh well that is okay, another time." He told her casually like they had known each other for years.

Both of them ordered their coffee and sat down at one of the tables and Lee was the first to start the conversation "So how have you been?" Lee asked.

"I am good, how are you?" Alex asked trying to stay calm and civil.

"I am good." Lee informed her and then the two sat there quietly for a while not sure on what to say. "Look Alex, I know I haven't been there and our first meeting didn't go all that well, it went horrible actually. But I have changed since then, and I know you have to" Lee began to tell her and Alex felt her walls go up.

"What do you mean I have changed since then, I wasn't the one making perverted comments about their daughter." Alex said through clenched teeth.

"No I know I didn't mean it like that, I just meant with prison and all" Lee came right out and told her.

Alex was shocked "How the fuck did you know that?"

"You got into the cartel business after you met me how do you think I knew" Lee told her and Alex shook her head. "Alex we are alike the cartel business, the using, getting clean, only thing we don't share is prison. Well beside the occasion stays in holding. But you and I we are more alike than you think. And I want to be a part of your life; I want you apart of mine. A new start" Lee tried to tell her but Alex had heard more than she needed to, and was beginning to lose her cool.

"You are fucking wrong, we are nothing alike. You were never fucking there for me or my mother. You think we are the fucking same here is a news fucking flash for you; I am there for my family. I would never ever leave them I would never say the comments you said to me to my children. So don't ever compare me to you again." Alex snapped.

"Alex I was high out of my mind, you took me by surprise I didn't know I had a daughter, but now I have two." Lee told her and Alex felt her eyes go wide and her jaw drop.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked knowing she didn't hear what he just told her correctly

"Alex" Lee tried

"No you are telling me what you mean what two daughters because I am one fucking person. You explain now or I leave and you can never contact me again." Alex snapped.

Lee took a in a breath of air before he told her "Alright Alex you need to listen, before your mother died we met up"

"So you knew my mother fucking died and yet you asked about her, again lying to me how am I not shocked." Alex said while she rolled her eyes.

"No Alex, I didn't know she died. We lost contact after she gave me your sister" Lee told her and Alex could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she blinked them away.

"You want me to believe she gave you my sister, I don't have a sister. My mother has one child and that is me." Alex told him and he stopped her.

"Alex please I am being honest with you, your mother and I met again had a fling a onetime thing and she got pregnant." Lee told her

"She didn't fucking have another child I would have noticed you fucking asshole so whatever game you are getting at isn't going to fucking work" Alex snapped trying to stay quiet.

"You went ten months without seeing her, because you were traveling the world, she didn't tell you because she knew how our first meeting went. She didn't want to upset you anymore." Lee explained.

"So you lied, saying you wanted to meet me and be a part of my life because you wanted to know what it felt like to be a father, when all along you have been or whatever it is you have been doing." Alex told him.

"I didn't lie Alex, I want to be a father to you to know what it feel likes. But there is something I need to tell you" Lee explained

Alex rolled her eyes as she asked "What more lies?"

"No, I am sick Alex, I have been for a while now. The doctors aren't sure how much longer, and I want to have what little time I have left I want to spend it getting to know you and for you to meet your sister." Lee explained and Alex felt the anger just boiling.

"You know what fuck you; you didn't want anything to do with me back then, is your conscience finally waking up and telling you what a fuck up you are." Alex snapped and now people were staring at them but she didn't care.

"That isn't it, I want to know you, you are my daughter and I want you to know your sister she is only 14 years old, you would a great person for her to have in her life. I want you to take care of her after I am gone." Lee told her and Alex lost it.

"That's it I've had it, you expect me to forget everything you put me through and become a loving daughter to you just because you are sick. You had your fucking chance and you turned it down, so fuck you I don't fucking care if you are fucking sick. You have no idea what I have been through, and one fucking disease isn't going to make you father of the year and make me want you in my fucking life. You haven't changed and you never fucking will. So stay the fuck away from me and my family." Alex yelled at him and left the coffee shop.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is Chapter 27, I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, and glad you liked the last chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters. **

**Enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

Alex stormed out of the coffee shop as fast as she could, she could hear Lee calling after her behind her begging her to stop but she couldn't and she wouldn't. She got into her car as quickly as she could "Alex please hear me out" Lee called after her but Alex didn't listen, she plugged her phone in and hit "_The Animal I Have Become_" By Three Day's Grace and turned the volume all the way up as she backed out of her parking spot and spun her tires on the pavement as she sped off.

Alex had no idea where she was going, she knew she had to go back to work but she didn't want to, she didn't want to be around people. All Alex could think of was how her whole life she had been lied to and she felt like it would never stop. As she pulled up to a red light, she felt the urge to go through it, she knew she wasn't thinking clearly but she just couldn't help the thoughts that were going through her mind. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" Alex yelled over and over hitting her hand on the steering wheel. Then she decided to go home, with the music still blasting she pulled into the drive way. She unplugged her phone and sent Nicky a text telling her she wasn't coming back to work.

"Alex?" Red called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door open, but Alex didn't answer her instead she walked into the living room and saw that Shania was taking a nap. "Alex are you okay?" Red asked again standing the hallway drying her hand on the kitchen towel.

"Just leave me the fuck alone" Alex snapped at her.

"Oh! What happened?" Red asked again.

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone" Alex yelled at her and walked up stairs but Red being the stubborn Russian lady she was followed her.

Once they were at the top of the stairs she grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her back "What the hell happened and don't you dare tell me to fuck off" Red told her through clenched teeth with her face mere inches away from hers.

"Just leave me the fuck alone okay" Alex snapped at her once again.

"I will not do that, now tell me what the fuck is going on" Red demanded

"What so you can lie to me too, now get the fuck off me" Alex yelled and yanked her arm free and pulled away and went into the bedroom where she slammed and locked the door.

Red stood there in the hall in absolute confusion; she shook her head and then made her way downstairs and picked up the house phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" Piper answered.

"Piper I am so sorry to bother you at work, but did you and Alex go to meet with Alex's father yet?" Red asked.

"No I just got out of a meeting, I told her to go alone." Piper explained "Why?" Piper asked.

"Well something happened, she is furious than all hell, she locked me out when I tried to talk to her, she just keeps telling me to leave her the fuck alone" Red explained and she could hear Piper sigh through the phone.

"I will be right home" Piper told her and then hung up the phone.

On the way home Piper called Nicky and asked her if she knew anything but she too was in the dark of what happened at the meeting with her father. "Great fucking day for meetings" Piper mumbled to herself while she drove home.

Piper pulled into the driveway and ran inside the house "Where is she?" Piper asked Red who was back in the kitchen.

"Still upstairs" Red told her and Piper ran upstairs quickly saying hello to the sleeping baby. When she got the bedroom door she found it was still locked and she knocked on it lightly.

"I told you to fucking leave me alone" Alex snapped thought the door.

"Baby it's me" Piper said softly "Please let me in" Piper begged.

"Go away" Alex snapped once again.

Piper ran her fingers through her hair once she heard Alex's response "Please don't shut me out Alex, please just open the damn door" Piper told her once again with a little bit more force than before.

Piper stood there for a few moments before she heard the door unlocked and she opened it slightly and saw Alex was a ranging mess. She had never ever seen her like this except the time when she found out it was Larry and Tiffany who had sent the bomb but even then it wasn't this bad.

"Baby what happened?" Piper asked softly as she made her way over to Alex and put her hand on shoulder but was quickly hurt when she felt Alex shrug her away. "Please talk to me" Piper begged once again.

"He hasn't fucking changed, he is fucking sick that's why he wants a relationship with me. Because that fucking changes every fucking thing he has ever done and what I have fucking been through. Oh and did you know I have a fucking younger sister, but that isn't the worst part my fucking mother never fucking told me, she fucking decided oh I will just give the baby to Lee and Alex will never fucking know. Well fuck her too" Alex yelled so fast Piper was barely able to keep up.

Piper could feel her head spin she couldn't believe what was happening or what Alex was saying "Babe calm down…" Tried to tell her but Alex snapped even worse.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, you have no idea what this is like for me. Everyone for my whole entire life has fucking lied to me. My own fucking mother, my best fucking friend went and saw that asshole of a fucking man and slept with him yet again and got pregnant and didn't even fucking bothered to tell me. What else has she fucking lied to me about? So don't fucking tell me to calm down." Alex yelled at her.

Red could hear the yelling from downstairs, and knew she needed to intervene before things got too bad and they woke Shania up, she made her way upstairs and stopped outside the door.

"You are right I have no fucking idea what you are going through or how you feel but with you fucking shutting me out Alex I can't help" Piper told her softly while she went to put her arms around Alex but Alex grabbed her wrists.

"I don't want your fucking help, I should have never trusted anyone, this is how I always get my heart fucking broke is by trusting people." Alex told her through clenched teeth and Piper saw something in her eyes that she had never seen before and to be honest it scared her.

"Alex please please just talk to me." Piper tried again but it only seemed to make Alex madder.

"Fuck you Piper" Alex yelled and she pushed Piper backwards making her hit the wall and was about to move closer to her when she felt a strong arm grab her and pull her back.

"Don't you ever fucking push her again, I get you are fucking mad but this is not Piper's fault. You understand?" Red said in a voice that made Piper think back to her first couple of days at Litchfield when Red was starving her out and told Piper she would leave in a body bag. Oh how things have changed since then.

"Let me fucking go" Alex yelled as she got herself free from Red's grasp and exited the room then stormed out of the house.

Red and Piper stood there when they heard the front door slam close and Piper ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Come here" Red told her as she held out her arms and Piper walked into them "Are you okay?" Red asked and Piper just nodded her head.

"What the fuck just happened?" Piper asked still in confusion. "I need to go after her" Piper added as she backed away from Red but she stopped her.

"No Piper I know you want to, but Alex is mad hell worse than mad. She needs some space right now, she will come around." Red told her and as much as Piper didn't want to agree she did.

Hours had passed and it was now dark outside since Alex had left, Sofia was home from school playing with her baby sister when Nicky called. "Piper it's for you" Red called out when she answered the phone.

Piper came over and took the phone "Alex?" Piper asked

"No, but I guess that explains she isn't home." Nicky said

"No she isn't, she stormed out hours ago." Piper explained.

"Well she isn't answering her cell phone, and what do you mean stormed out, did you two have a fight?" Nicky asked.

"No, it was the meeting with her father that then turned into a fight." Piper told her and Nicky asked what happened and Piper told her everything.

"Shit this isn't good" Nicky said in a worrisome voice

"Yeah I know, I have never seen her like that before. I am really worried about her but I have no idea where she is." Piper told her holding back tears, she knew she should have fucking gone with her and not have stuck around for the meetings.

"We are coming over, we will find her." Nicky told her and then hung up the phone.

After Nicky and Morello showed up Piper decided that Alex might be at her mother's grave site, so they went there since Red told them she would watch the girls. When they got the cemetery they saw Alex was nowhere to be found. "Fuck" Piper mumbled

"Hey it is okay we will find her." Nicky assured her and just then Piper's phone went off and noticed it was a number she didn't recognize but it was a New York number.

"Hello" Piper said into the phone

"Is this Piper Vause?" A woman asked.

"Yes" Piper told them

"This is Detective Jennifer Michael's, is your wife Alex Vause?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes she is, is she okay?" Piper asked feeling her heart drop

"Yes she is okay, she got into a bit of a bar fight, we need you to come down to the station." Jennifer informed her.

"I will be right there" Piper told her and hung up the phone "Fuck" Piper mumbled and saw Nicky and Morello was staring her.

"What happened, and who was that?" Nicky asked in a curious tone.

"Alex is more than likely drunk and got into a bar fight." Piper told them with a sigh

"Well then, we are off to the police station." Nicky sang out and Piper looked at her with a curious look.

"She watched the "_Wizard of Oz"_ last night" Morello informed her with a laugh and Piper giggled and thanked god she had such great friends but most of all she prayed to God that Alex would be okay.

* * *

**Authors Note: And there is Chapter 28, Once again I can not thank you guys enough for the reviews, and I am so glad you are all enjoying this story. I love writing it. Please Review! **


End file.
